To Fulfill a Promise: The Rewrite
by Dimiel
Summary: After Chi-Chi's death at the hands of a natural illness, Goku sets out and use the Dragon Balls to transport him to another universe. Just so he can fulfill a promise...(Story adopted from shadowdispencer, who adopted from the original author, UsubeniDragon. Harem, Comedy, Adventure, Action. OP Goku. No nerf, only buff for the To-Love Ru cast. Cover image does not own by me.)
1. Prologue

**"To Fulfill a Promise"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super as well as To-Love Ru. They are owned by their respective owners. I only owned the story and the OCs.**

 **Please support the Official Release.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **" To Another Universe"**

* * *

It has been 4 years since the fate of the galaxy was betted with the battle against Omega Shenron. Goku and Vegeta were able to win and peace on Earth has been reestablished thanks to the Z-fighters.

But the happiness was not shared with the Son Family...

Goku was now physically 14 years old, he was wearing his gi from when he was training his student Uub. The Saiyan was currently sitting next to his wife Chi-Chi, who was in her 60's lying in her bed, she was suffering from an incurable virus that was killing her slowly. When news of her illness got out, their friends immediately rushed to the Son Residency to see her in her last moments. They thought of using the now cleansed dragon balls, but the cause of the virus was natural so it wouldn't work. Right now, all of them watch as Chi-Chi slowly loses her life.

Chi-Chi looked around, smiling at all the people who came to see her. "I'm glad everyone's here..." The wife of the Low-Class Saiyan said, smiling at the sad and crying faces of her friends and family.

"Of course that's what friends are for..." Bulma replied, they have been friends for years and could even be considered family.

The daughter of the Ox King didn't want to see anyone crying because of her death, but she knew that this was the way things will turn out no matter what. She turned her head towards Goku, tears drop from his face seeing her in this state. It was one of the few time Chi-Chi has seen Goku in such an emotional state. It really hurts her to see him crying and not being his usual, happy, carefree, cheerful and energetic self.

"Goku-sa...I'm really glad that I have meet you. You made me the most happiest person in the universe…you gave me two wonderful sons that are successful in life." The woman grabbed the Saiyans hand to bring him some comfort.

"Chi-Chi..." Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't even remember the last time he had cried so hard for someone so important.

"Please, promise me something..." Goku stared at his wife waiting for her request. "I don't want you to be unhappy. I want you to be like in the old days, explore and find new challenges, but not on Earth..." She said, before continuing. "You've already done much on Earth. I want you to look for another world where they need someone to protect them, knowing that you're a Saiyan it could could give you a good time finding a challenge…and don't worry if you find a girl that falls for you since you are a teenager again." She giggled albeit weakly. "Who wouldn't fall for a man as wonderful as you?"

The Saiyan could say he was shocked from what his wife said, going to a new world where there could be new challenges for him, he has been training with his sons and granddaughter for the last 4 years after his battle with the Shadow Dragons that he considered finding a new challenge, but he wanted to stay here with his wife. What she just said was out of character, but if it was her last wish, then he would do anything to accomplish the promise and even if he gets a new wife he will never forget her.

"If that's what you want," He proceeds to wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks. "Then, I won't let you down Chi-Chi." Goku finished with a determined look on his face.

The Z-Fighters just watched on as they thought about the Saiyan going on another adventure to another world. The universe was in peace since the last major threat was defeated by them, and even if a new threat appeared they have been training to repel anything.

"Everyone, you all impacted my life in a great way and I thank you all, I cherish every moment we had and I couldn't be happier, I'll see you all in Other World..." Chi-Chi said her last words, smiling once more towards everyone.

The moment her heart stopped beating, the moment she released her last breath, the moment she closes her eyes, the moment her Ki Signature disappeared, everyone breakdown into tears except for Vegeta, who had his eyes closed paying his respect for his rival and his family. Goku knew she was going to heaven to accompany his Grandfather, Gohan. That was enough to put a smile on his face as he cried for his wife.

* * *

An hour passed after everyone left leaving Goku and Gohan with their family.

"What are you going to do, Tou-san?" Gohan asked clearing his tears from his eyes.

"I'm gathering the Dragon Balls and going to ask Shenron to send me to a world similar to Earth, but for now we need to prepare a funeral." Goku explained to his son.

"Alright...Videl, please make arrangement for the funeral." The Human-Saiyan hybrid said towards his wife before facing his daughter. "And Pan. Help your mother, alright?"

"Um!" Pan nodded.

"I'll get started right away, Gohan." Gohan's wife replied, already on her phone while motioning for Pan to follow her.

They waited for the two to leave before Goku looked back towards his son and addressing him.

"Gohan, I don't know how long I'll be gone but I want you to take care of Goten. I don't want him living alone with both of his parents gone. Also keep training like always, me and Vegeta won't always be around to protect the Earth." Goku said smiling at his first born.

"Leave it to me father, I'll do anything to protect my family and our home." Gohan responded, giving his father a hug which was quickly returned. "I have to go Tou-san. Videl-san will need some help with funeral preparations."

"It's alright, Gohan." Goku nodded in understatement. "Do what you have to do, son."

"Okay, Tou-san!" Gohan smiled as Ki bursts around him.

Goku watched as his first son took off into the sky leaving him alone with his thoughts.

'I need to get stronger if I want to be prepared for the challenges ahead...but no one is stronger than me and Vegeta ever since we obtained Super Saiyan 4. I'm sure there could always someone stronger us...I will try pushing beyond my limits.' That's when he remembered Beerus and Whis, the ones who are the most strongest in the universe. 'Beerus-sama and Whis! Whis was a teacher of Beerus-sama...maybe, we can ask him to train us as well...'

* * *

 _Five Months Later,_

Capsule Corp, Earth, Universe 7

Goku, along with his friends and family at Capsule Corp with the seven Dragon Balls reunited, were waiting for Shenron to be called upon. Goku was about to call out the Eternal Dragon, before Bulma approached him with a small pouch.

"Hey, Bulma. What's that for?" Goku asked, pointing his index finger at the item Bulma has.

"Son-kun, these are a few capsules with your favorite Gi from over the years. There is also an improved Gravity Chamber that goes up to 10,000x the gravity of Earth for you to continue your training. Vegeta also added some Saiyan armor for more intense training if you require it." Bulma explained and handed him the pouch.

"Thanks, Bulma! I really appreciated it!" Goku thanked her, grinning while placing the pouch in his pocket. "And thanks, Vegeta! Same appreciation!"

"Tsk. You better come back soon for our rematch or else I'll hunt you down myself." Vegeta remark, a proud smile adorned on his face gaining a smirk from his rival.

"You bet." he said giving a thumbs up.

Goku turned back towards the Dragon Balls and called Shenron out.

"Come forth, Shenron!"

The sky darkened, the Dragon Balls all gave out a white flash as the emerald beast appeared in a bright yellow light. The long body occupied the skies, some parts of the body coming out of the clouds. This was really nostalgic. The green scale, the antler-like horns and the fierce red eyes. Finally, after 4 years, the Eternal Dragon, Shenron has returned.

" **You have summoned me! Now, speak your two wishes so I can return back to my slumber!** " Shenron ordered the people before him, its voice boomed through the dark skies.

"Shenron! For my first wish I want a never ending bag of Senzu Beans!" Goku yelled towards Shenron.

" **It shall be done...** " Shenron said, its eyes glowed brighter for a second and after a moment, a bag appeared in Goku's hand.

He then placed it on his hip wrapping his tail around it.

" **Your wish has been granted! Now speak your last wish so I can return to my sleep...** "

"Shenron, is it possible for you to send me to the Earth of a universe outside of the 12 universe?" Goku asked.

The green dragon whose eyes glowed a brighter red. He didn't speak for minutes before his eyes stopped glowing.

" **That is within my power. Farewell!** "

With that, Shenron disappeared. The seven Dragon Balls floated towards the sky, before splitting towards different direction, scattering across the Earth. After Shenron departed, Goku's body was covered in a white light as he started to fade.

"It's working!" He grinned, before turning to his friends and family. "Bye for now, everyone! I hope you guys get better while I'm gone!" He waved them goodbye before completely disappearing in the light.

* * *

Japan, Sainan City, Earth, Unknown Universe

Goku reappeared in what seemed like an alleyway that completely hid him from any passersby, who might have seen the light. Moving out of the cover of the alley Goku took a look around at his new home. It was a beautiful city that had many different buildings and the right amount of flora placement. The building, in particular, was really strange to him. It was all square and rectangular-shaped building rather than cylindrical with a sphere-shaped building on top. But, it didn't bothered him that much. Smiling, he walked down the side of the road taking in the appearance of the city. Of what he could tell, there wasn't many powerful Ki aside from a few that felt alien.

'This place is really nice...Chi-Chi, I promise I'll fulfill your wish.' Goku thought to himself as he made his way by a park.

"Leave my brother alone!" A girl yelled, stopping Goku in his tracks.

Looking closely he could see a group of four guys standing over the form of a boy, and a young girl yelling at the group to leave the boy alone.

"Shut it, little girl!"

"Yeah! We'll deal with you once we're done with him."

The thugs went back to kicking and beating the boy as the girl begged them to stop. Said boy tried to stand but the continuous attacks stopped him from successfully doing so. All seemed hopeless for him as he just received the attacks.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"

The four thugs stopped their assault and turned to see a 14 year old boy wearing a blue fighting gi and had a weird fuzzy brown belt. The thing that made them stare weirdly at him was his hair that defied gravity.

"Go away, brat! It's none of your concern!" One guy yelled at Goku.

"But you're hurting that boy." Goku stated, pointing to the prone boy who was watching the scene nervously.

"Please help us! They started to beat my brother after he told them that he wouldn't give them any money! Please! Help him!" The girl begged Goku as she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Goku proceeded to stare down the group as he dropped into his turtle hermit stance preparing to help the girl and boy.

"Hey, boss." One of the thugs called. "Look at this little shit. Tryin' to be a hero."

"Oh no! The hero knows Kung Fu! I'm shitting my pants!" The other thug mocked as the others laughed at the insult.

"Whatever. Let's just kick his ass." The boss of the thugs said, smirking.

The thugs moved to circle Goku as he just followed their movements, when they had Goku surrounded they began to taunt him with empty threats before making their moves. Not acknowledging what was being said, Goku prepared for a fight. It started with the guy, who was the boss, on his left attacking with a straight punch, Goku quickly grab the boss of the thugs' arm and tossed him over his shoulder. Seeing their buddy get thrown to the ground the other three began their advance.

Goku dodged a punch aimed for the back of his head while blocking the other two with his forearms. Kicking the guy in front of him in then he moved to slam his elbow into the guy's face behind him, breaking his nose. Turning to face off against the last guy, Goku eased his stance.

"S-Shit! This kid's a real deal!" The man started to back away.

"Get your friends and leave. I'm only giving you this one chance." Goku ordered, not willing to fight a guy who didn't want to.

Turning his attention away from the thugs as they made their quick exit, he got a better look at the kids he saved. The girl had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and golden eyes, she appeared to be four years younger than his body age. The boy had spiky orange hair and the same golden eyes as the girl. He looked the same age as himself.

Walking up to them Goku noticed that the boy was covered in bruises and had cuts on his arms from when he defended himself. Goku stopped before the boy and knelt next to him, pulling out a small green bean and offering it to the boy. The boy just looked at it not sure what his savior wanted.

"Go on. Eat it. I promise it will make you feel better." Goku gave him a comforting smile to show that he meant no harm.

The boy hesitantly took the bean before putting it in his mouth, chewing it. As soon as he swallowed it he felt his strength return to him as his cuts and bruises healed, shocking him and the girl.

"H-How?" The boy asked, standing and looking over his arms only to see them all healed up not leaving any scars.

"It's called Senzu Bean. They're special beans that can heal almost any wound, and can also replenish a person's strength and stamina." Goku explained as the boy would be obviously curious about the bean. "By the way, my name is Son Goku."

"Thanks for your help, Son-san. My name is Yuuki Rito." Rito thanked Goku as they walked over to the little girl who seemed much calmer now than earlier. "This is my little sister, Yuuki Mikan."

"Thank you for saving brother." Mikan bowed her head lightly getting a small laugh from Goku.

"It wasn't a problem." Goku said, scratching his cheek with a grin.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Mikan asked hoping to repay the boy who saved them.

Before Goku could answer, his stomach started to growl loudly. There was a momentary silence between them. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. This got the siblings to chuckle at the boy prompting them to invite him over for dinner.

* * *

 _A few minutes later,_

Yuuki Residence

After returning to their house with Goku, Mikan began preparing for their dinner, unaware of the amount a Saiyan can consume. Especially a Saiyan like Goku who become really strong. The remainder of dinner was Mikan trying to keep up the pace of making the food as fast as Goku was ingesting it. While this was happening, Rito was just watching with an expression that was a mix between disgust and awe at the appetite of the Saiyan.

After dinner the three retired to the living room, Goku sitting on the couch with Rito next to him and Mikan on the recliner off to the side of them. They sat and talked for awhile during which Goku asked where their parents were. The two Yuuki's response was that due to their jobs they were always away from home for long periods of time.

"So, Son-san. How long have you been in Sainan?" Mikan asked wanting to know more about their guest.

"I just recently arrived in the city." Goku told them, getting them to nod their heads.

"So are you looking for a house?" Rito asked, hoping that he'd be able to see his new friend around.

Aside from Mikan and a couple of kids at his school, he really didn't have that many friends.

"I think I might. The city is really nice." Goku thought for a few moments.

He was planning on settling down somewhere and Sainan was a better place than any.

"I might build a home outside the city somewhere."

Mikan perked up at this opportunity, Goku was reliable as they had seen and would be able to help them around the house if she got him to stay. Not to mention he would be able to keep Rito inline as his clumsiness was going to get him in trouble at some point.

"You don't have to do that!" Mikan quickly spoke up gaining the Saiyan God's attention. "You can stay here, with us! In the guest room!"

"I can't ask you to do that. You've guys already done so much for me." Goku replied, slightly happy that they offered him a place to sleep.

"No, please! I feel like this is the least we can do." Mikan attempted again, not thinking how bad their grocery bill was going to be by offering Goku to stay.

Goku sat there in a silent contemplative position as he thought about the offer. If he were to stay with them, then he would eventually have to tell the siblings about himself whether he like it or not. He only hoped that the people on this Earth were just as accepting of aliens as his own.

Deciding on what he wanted to do, he looked at the siblings and gave them his answer.

"Okay! I'll accept your offer..." Goku began, getting a couple of cheers from the two only to interrupt the pair. "But there are things that you should know first."

The siblings were caught of guard by the boys seriousness and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"To start things off, I should probably tell you I'm not from this planet." Goku said shocking them again as the information sunk in.

"You...you mean y-you're an a-alien?" Rito asked, surprised and somewhat not believing. "But you look human."

"That is true, my race does resemble humans greatly aside from our tails." Saying that, the two looked as he undid the furry belt only to realize it was the tail of a monkey. "You see. my race is known as Saiyans. We're a warrior race."

"...You being an alien explains how you healed my brother back at the park." Mikan said calmly after a few moments.

Her current attitude was not reflected by her brother though.

"How are you so calm about this?" Rito muttered to himself as he remembered the 'magic bean' that he ate.

"Actually Senzu Beans are grown on my Earth." Goku told them confusing the two at the thought of more than one Earth.

"Your Earth? So humans on your Earth are known as Saiyans?" Rito asked with his brow raised, picturing another Earth with people having animal parts.

"Well, no...I'm actually from an Earth in another universe. So if you think about it, I'm a double alien." He laughed at the thought.

"Another universe?" Mikan clarified, getting a nod from Goku.

"That's right. Although, I wasn't originally from Earth. I was born on Planet Vegeta before getting sent to Earth as the planet was destroyed from an asteroid." Goku explained, half lying.

He didn't want to scare them by saying a space tyrant destroyed his planet and race in fear of them growing to strong.

"I was then found by my grandpa, Son Gohan once I landed on Earth." He finished.

"Well...I guess that make more sense." Mikan said, surprising her brother at how well she was taking the information before continuing. "But how were you able to get to our universe?"

"I used the Dragon Balls." Goku said, getting a disturbed look from the two.

They didn't even want to imagine what that looked like.

"There are seven Dragon Balls in total, and when they are gathered together you can call upon the Eternal Dragon Shenron and make any of your wish to come true." Goku said, getting a shocked look from the two siblings.

"They grant _any_ wish?" Rito asked, not believing that a thing was possible.

"Yep!" Goku nodded. "They can even bring people back from the dead!" Goku just continued to surprise them.

"They sound really dangerous if someone evil got their hands on them." Mikan said, being the rational one of the Yuuki siblings.

'You have no idea.' Goku thought, remembering the battle with the Shadow Dragons and Omega Shenron.

"So you used the Dragon Balls to send yourself to our universe." Goku nodded as a response. "But, why?" Rito asked the Saiyan.

Goku thought how he should explain it without having to give out his true age yet. They weren't ready to know that he was old enough to be their grandfather. After passing on through a train of thought, he found an answer.

"I made a promise to a close friend." Goku answered sadly after a few moments of thinking.

It's only been five months but it still hurt thinking about Chi-Chi's death. Mikan, being the mature one instead of Rito, sent a heavy look at her brother who flinched under her gaze as he probably brought up painful memories for their guest.

"I'm sorry if my brother brought up any bad memories." Mikan apologized for her brother, sending him another look.

"It's nothing for you to apologize for Mikan." Goku replied kindly. "It was just her time."

"Why didn't you use the Dragon Balls to just bring her back?" Rito questioned him, thinking that there was an obvious solution.

"She contracted an incurable illness and asked us not to bring her back." Goku said lightly.

Mikan again gave Rito a look as he seemed to just keep upsetting their new friend.

"So...Son-san. If you're going to be staying with us you should probably attend school with Rito." Mikan changed the subject before Rito could do any more damage.

"Well… I guess it could give me something to do. And give me an understanding of this Earth." Goku thought about how his two sons got an education. Chi-Chi would want him to get one as well.

"That's great! Tomorrow is a Monday so you can head over with Rito to get your paperwork and uniform." Mikan told him, standing up and making her way up the stairs. "I'll prepare the guest room for you and then we can all get some rest."

"Oh!" Goku suddenly said, causing the two to stop whatever they were doing and looked at him. "Just call me Goku. I'm not really comfortable with last names."

The siblings nodded before continuing whatever they were doing. After Mikan returned from preparing the guest room, she showed Goku to his new room and bid him a good night along with Rito. When they left, he started unpacking some of his Gi and Saiyan armor and place them in the closet provided by the Yuuki sibling. He then prepared for bed as he did some light stretches.

Resting his head on the pillow, he began reminiscing on all the adventures he had and thinking of the ones that are to come. Smiling to himself he began to nod off so he can get up for school.

* * *

 _Morning,_

Yuuki Residence

Rito woke the next morning, still feeling energized from the Senzu Bean Goku gave him yesterday. He would have to ask Goku to lend him some every now and then. Getting out of bed, he got dressed in his school uniform that consisted of a cream colored blazer with white button up shirt and dark green pants. Seeing as he was ready for school, Rito made his way down stairs to the kitchen only to be welcomed by a horrid sight.

Goku was sitting at the table with just as much food as last night being quickly shoved into his face. Plates continued to be stacked up as the food disappeared into the black hole known as his stomach. Mikan looked exhausted as she handed Rito his breakfast before collapsing into the seat across from Goku. Rito sat down and finished his meal quickly as to not give the Blackhole of a Saiyan the chance to eat it himself. After his breakfast, he placed his utensil down. Mikan being Mikan, opted to start things off.

"So Goku-san, Rito. You know what to do today, right?" Mikan asked looking at the two.

"I'm going to show Goku-san to the school and take him to the principal's office." Rito replied picking up his bento lunch and putting it in his bag.

"I have to sign up for school!" Goku exclaimed, now full of energy from Mikan's cooking.

"Good. Now, I'll see you two when you come home later." Mikan said pushing the two out the door, having more trouble with Goku than Rito.

Looking back at the orange haired boy, Goku waited for him to collect himself from being forced out the door. Dusting himself off Rito motioned for Goku to follow him as they made their way to the school. They chatted along the way, mostly Goku asking what school was like since he never went to one. But halfway there they fell into silence as they approached the gates of the school.

When they entered the gates whispers started to spread around the students. Rito felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on him while Goku just looked around to get a feel of the area, ignorant of the gossips and stares the kids are giving.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. Yuuki-san never walks to school with someone."

"Why is his hair like that?"

"Did that belt just move?"

These were some of the things said as Rito lead Goku to the principal's office and dropping him off. They waved bye before Rito made his way to his class.

Rito sat in his class waiting for the teacher to come in and start off the day. Goku was the talk of the class as Rito listened to the other kids discuss his alien friend before class started. The door opened as the teacher walked in, quieting down the class before standing at the head of the room.

"Class, before we begin homeroom period, we have a new student joining us so please be polite." The teacher told them before motioning towards the door. "You can come in now."

Rito saw the same spiky black hair of his friend as he stepped into the room. His clothes changed to the cream blazer and green pants, standard boys uniform. His tail was wrapped around his waist, and how he got a pair of pants with a hole for his tail, he'll never know nor want too.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher asked getting a nod from the boy.

"My name is Son Goku, I like fighting and eating, while I hate people who take use their strength to harm others. It's nice to meet you." Goku finished with a bow to the class before turning back to the teacher.

"Thank you, Son-kun. Now, you can take the open seat at the back of the class." The teacher said getting a nod from Goku as he walked his way back to his seat while the students eyes followed him.

When he was walking down the row of seats, he didn't hear a couple guys chuckling as a foot from one of the other students stuck out right in his path. Being oblivious to the protruding limb, Goku literally fell for it as he tripped over the foot. Stopping his descent to the ground with his hand, Goku flipped into the air landing crouched on a student's desk.

"Whoa! That was close!" Goku said, getting off the desk before noticing the class was staring wide eyed at him making him a little unnerved. "Y-You got me! I fell pretty far, didn't I?!" Goku said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed that he was already bringing this much attention to himself and it was only his first day.

The teacher stared at him for a second before clearing her throat and getting on with the class. She didn't even know the students were to busy whispering about the new 'ninja' student, as they were dubbing him.

"Psst, Rito!" One of Rito's friends, Kenichi Saruyama, leaned over and whispered to Rito. "Did you see that? There's no way that he just tripped like that, it was so awesome!"

"It was pretty cool." Rito agreed already knowing what Goku was.

Goku was trying to pay attention to the teacher and do his best as a student, but the teacher's monotone voice was lulling him to sleep. Putting his head down, he let dreamland whisk him away, the teacher none the wiser to none of her class paying attention.

This is how Goku spent his days on this new Earth. He would go to school with Rito for most of the day before returning to the Yuuki Residence to train while waiting for Mikan's cooking, then it was to bed for him to do the same wake up and start over. Any free time he got was spent either eating and talking with Rito, Mikan, and his classmates, or training outside of the city as to not cause any disturbance or suspicion.

Thanks to his training, he was prepared for whatever fighter Universe 4 could send at him and his new home. Little did he know that most of the trouble would not come from a fighter...

* * *

 **Psst!**

 **Hey, it's me.**

 **I know right? Who would've thought someone like me have come to adopt a story? Well, I do. Too bad you guys aren't.**

 **When shadowdispencer posted a discontinued note along with a quest for someone to adopt it, I knew this is my perfect chance. A perfect chance to make things in the FanFiction created originally by UsebeniDragon to be right.**

 **What's wrong with the fanfic, you asked?**

 **Why, the power scaling of course!**

 **As a debate member such as myself, I know too well what makes people upset about Goku here. It was the power scaling, the power levels introduced in the story. How come does his power level 30,000 at most IN base when supposedly, GT Base Goku is stronger than DBZ Goku Super Saiyan 3? Even though the guides showed that Goku's base in Frieza Saga was 3,000,000?**

 **Power levels are bullshit?**

 **Hah! Only Anti-Power Scaling Community member would say that.**

 **In action stories, you NEED power scaling. If you do not use it, the story you'll making will be in shambles.**

 **So, Dragon Ball fans, relax. For I, Dimiel, would not nerf Goku down. Only buff the characters of To-Love Ru. Even if I do buff them using UsebeniDragon's buffing, it would proved to be useless since...**

 **Super Goku is technically 4D as of now.**

 **A low-multiversal buster, if you will.**

 **He did that story when Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods was around with Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F was coming. However, Dragon Ball Super proved to be somewhat shown much stronger character feats than the movie had shown.**

 **Sooo...yeah. Goku would be overpowered even in base. I mean, this Goku had trained himself after Chi-Chi's death for five months to master God Ki. I checked the story and yes, Goku DID actually obtained both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. However, I plan to add both Manga and Anime transformation counterpart. And here's the transformation and states Goku has as well as what he will have:**

Kaioken x2, x4, x10 & x20 **(Mastered)**

Kaioken x100 **(Obtained, but not mastered due to heavy strain)**

Oozaru **(Not mastered)**

Super Saiyan **(Mastered)**

Super Saiyan II **(Mastered)**

Super Saiyan III **(Mastered because of the tail)**

Super Oozaru **(Not mastered)**

Super Saiyan IV **(Mastered)**

Super Saiyan God **(Not Mastered but can sustain it for long periods of time)**

Super Saiyan Blue **(Not Mastered and can only sustain it for periods of time)**

Perfected Super Saiyan Blue **(Not yet obtained)**

Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken **(Not yet obtained)**

Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken **(Not yet obtained)**

Ultra Instinct -Sign- "Migatte no Gokui" **(Haha...no. This is technically impossible for him as of now to obtain)**

Mastered Ultra Instinct "Kanzen Migatte no Gokui" **(Same as Ultra Instinct -Sign-)**

 **Due to him, training for five months ONLY without using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (I guess?), he hasn't mastered both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. While both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue is REALLY stronger than Super Saiyan IV, he will still use it most of the time. That is because Super Saiyan 4 is close (not too close) to Super Saiyan God and can be used for a really long time and I mean, really long.**

 **So, that's all from me and thanks for reading this!**

 **Leave a review, favs and follows!**

 **Soreja, Bye-cha!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Psst!**

 **It's me, Dimiel!**

 **I'm back with another rewritten chapter! Fixed some grammar errors from the previous, previous author and improved some scenes and grammars. I'm quite surprised at how this story got popular so quickly. Has already more than 10 favorite and follows. What? It did not seemed much? Well, it is! To me, at least...**

 **Anyways, before we start the story, I'm gonna take a brief (long) moment in replying a review of someone who I acquainted with and whom I greatly respect...**

 **flo463** :

still a crossover or Naruto/Goku/Gohan/Goten steals the place and Rito's harem because he is "weak" I presume?

when it's not Naruto, it's Goku/Gohan/Goten... - '  
I personally dislike the harem stealing unless the harem is split in two, which doesn't seem to be the case here!

the big weak points of the manga is that Rito remained human and a doormat all along the manga. I never understood why the author had not turned Rito into an alien?

Goku future king of the universe?  
let me be skeptical about this ?!

Goku's passion is to fight and eat well!  
I do not see him spending hours sitting on a throne listening to the grievances of people from all over the galaxy, leading a nation, commanding armies and fleets ...  
it's not in his character!  
I would rather see him fall asleep with boredom or run away as soon as he has important papers to sign!  
the opposite of a king actually!

Sincerely, rather than Goku x Rito's Harem, I would have seen Goku train Rito or Rito descendant of Goku.  
but I suppose that Goku would be much less "badass" if the story took a turn like this?!

Poor Rito, already the crossovers with Naruto, this one steals his place and his harem, the Goku's fans add a layer!

 **My reply: _Look, man. I understand that you like characters and their harem. And I greatly respect that. But you're missing a lot of points here._**

 _ **Goku gets the harem merely because Rito is weak?**_

 _ **You know that's technically bullshit to me, right? The only reason why Goku gets the harem is because he was the one who caught up with Lala's situation instead of Rito like in the canon, not because he's weak or anything. While Goku does get the harem in the story, Rito would still be with his first love, Sairenji Haruna, which might as well as what he had wanted all along.**_

 _ **Rito remain Human, yes, but I guess you're too ignorant to the fact that I said I adopted it? Let me repeat, ADOPTED. It's from another author, who adopted it from the original author. If you read that, you'll understand that Rito is still Human...with the fact that he WILL become the strongest Human alive due to him personally asked Goku to train him. He might be able to go toe on toe with Gid Lucion Deviluke or become even stronger. That's what Ki is capable of.**_

 _ **You don't need him becoming Saiyan, you don't need him to buff him up to the point of obtaining Super Saiyan transformation EASILY. Who do you think I'm feeling sorry here for, huh? Oh, the guy who had to lost his friend to become Super Saiyan, who had to DIE because of his son's arrogance just so he can protect Earth? You know, the guy who YOU always make look bad?**_

 _ **Yeah, that's him.**_

 _ **Son Goku.**_

 _ **And what's with the "Goku the Future King of the Universe", man? You know I'm not THAT stupid, right? I know who he is more than you know. I've watched him grew from a toddler to the strongest of the universes, I watched his sacrifices and the things he had to go through. I understand his feelings more than any average viewer would.**_

 _ **What do you know?**_

 _ **You only know how to sympathize a main character without having to take the account of what they WANTED. Does he want the Harem in the place? I don't think so. Rito only wanted to successfully confess to Haruna and I'm going to make that happen. You assumed here that I just take away Haruna for Goku, didn't you? I'm not that cruel and so does Goku. It's not "Poor Rito", here. It's "Poor Goku" since you just make him look bad. Does Goku want a Harem? I don't think so. This story is just for pure fun and fanservice who likes seeing Goku having a Harem.**_

 _ **If you want Rito with his Harem, hey, you got the manga and the anime.**_

 _ **Have fun with those rather than just reading through words here.**_

 _ **I personally am a big fan of Goku. But, do you see me reading through stories I don't like and desperately make a review just so to make the author and the main characters look bad? No, right? As for the Naruto, I understand that part. But I'm sick of stories that favored Naruto and bash the actual main character, that's what I dislike.**_ _ **But dude, I never reviewed those stories and just leave them alone. That's because it is not my cup of tea, not my preference.**_

 _ **Look, man.**_

 _ **I respect you.**_

 _ **I really do.**_

 _ **However, you did not only make me and Goku look** **bad** **here, you made the first two authors (shadowdispencer and UsebeniDragon) here look bad. That left a really, and I mean a REALLY bad taste in my mouth. I'm fine with me looking bad and all but don't you dare making them both look bad. Both of them are the people who inspired me to become an author. Even though shadowdispencer isn't really good with grammars and storytelling, he inspired me to make a Dragon Ball Super x Date A Live fanfic (which, by the way, is really bad). UsebeniDragon inspired me to make many, many stories and improve my writing. Don't you DARE disrespect those two.**_

 _ **Like I said above AND in the summary, I'm ADOPTING this story. I'm only changing the power level arrangement here and maybe some other things. The reason why people like this story is because the story is itself and was created by UsebeniDragon with the exception of power scaling. I can't change it to Saiyan!Rito x Harem with the same name of**_ **"To Fulfill a Promise".** _ **Your** **review is not about criticism here-no.**_

 _ **Your review here just shows how much you wanted to empower YOUR favorite main character with powers from other main characters. Do you see me empowering Goku with Nine-tail Sage Mode? Rasengan? Tetsugatensho? Bankai? Alchemy? Dragon Force? Dragon Roar? One-for-All? Detroit Smash? Black Clover? As far as I remember, I never did that nor will I. That's because I dislike it.**_

 _ **It just shows how you see that character, as if he can't do anything or anything more with those powers. That, to me, is greatly disrespectful. So, instead of Rito becoming Saiyan, here he learn how to use Ki. Everyone can learn Ki and everyone has Ki. This is not some bullshit Naruto fans make like the, "I don't have Ki, I only have Chakra." when in reality, even with no Chakra, the Humans can still live in the Naruto Universe.**_

 _ **What is Ki?**_

 _ **It's an energy that you use in your daily lives like walking, lifting things, washing cars and such. In short, it's a life force.**_

 _ **Simple, right?**_

 _ **He can do many feats just by training his Ki alone. You know who prove that being a Saiyan isn't everything in Dragon Ball? Picollo, Frieza and the Human representatives in the Tournament of Power; Tienshinhan, Muten Roshi and of course, Krillin, Goku's best friend.**_

 _ **He was able to fight off against Goku Super Saiyan Blue and even if Goku hold back a lot, it just shows you what Ki is capable of. You don't need to be a Saiyan, you just have to train yourself just like how I use Saitama's training for my To-Love Ru x One Punch Man story. He doesn't have powers, he just have feats.**_

 _ **Alright, that's all and sorry if I'm being harsh here, flo463. I just always see you berate someone else who does Goku/Gohan/Goten crossover and I wanted to say something for that. I don't know what you think of others, but if the story doesn't interest you, just don't read it. It's as simple as that. Why force yourself to read something you don't like and make a review about your own preference out of it?**_

 _ **It's pointless.**_

 **Anyways, guys. Sorry for that. Just had something pent up inside of me when I read some of his reviews.**

 **Let's just begin the chapter, alright?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **"** **The Appearance of a Pink-Haired Alien** **"**

* * *

 _Two years later,_

Yuuki Residence

"Rito! Goku-kun! Get up or you'll be late!"

A boy with black hair that stuck out at odd angles, slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up on the bed where he slept earlier, the boy stretched his arms above his head and let out a long yawn. Getting out from under the sheet, he moved over towards his closet and pulled out his clothes; the standard cream colored blazer, white button up shirt, and green plaid pants.

He didn't like to wear it since it was uncomfortable unlike his gi, but he has no choice.

Putting on his uniform Goku inspected that everything was in in order. The saiyan didn't want a repeat of two years ago when he first made his appearance in school, a girl who was known as the 'Tyrant of the Hall' had berated him for having his uniform not in proper etiquette. Since that day Goku made sure to wear his uniform right as to not be yelled at again. He could swear that the girl was already on her way to being like a mini Chi-Chi.

Releasing a sigh seeing that he wouldn't be yelled at, Goku reached back into the closet and pulled of a capsule containing one of his gi. The years he spent with the Yuuki siblings he would run off after school to train, before returning to have dinner with his friends. On Fridays he would take a break per Mikan's request so she and her brother can spend time with him. During weekends and times off from school, Goku would disappear with some of his clothes and wouldn't contact them during those times, simply leaving with a 'See you guys'. Goku then would return in time for school and act as if he didn't go missing.

The first time he did this, Rito and Mikan had come close to calling the cops in worry for their friend before he just returned and asked what dinner was going to be. For making them worry, Mikan cut Goku's dinner to half of what he normally ate, getting complaints from the boy as he tried to justify his actions.

Even though Mikan had gotten him to agree to tell them when he was leaving, she never found out where he headed. Herself and Rito tried to follow him once and waited till he walked out the door. A minute later they opened it and searched the area only to come up short, not knowing that he used Instant Transmission to quickly get to his destination.

Grabbing what he needed for school Goku made his way out of the guest room which became his room after moving in. Shutting the door behind him at the same time, Rito walked out of his room.

"Morning, Goku-san." Rito barely had his eyes open and his movements were sluggish as he made his way down to the kitchen with Goku.

"Mornin'!" Goku greeted back with a grin before observing Rito's state. "Hey, you feeling alright? It looks like you didn't get enough sleep." Goku pointed out to Rito who only nodded in response.

Walking into the kitchen the two are greeted by the sight of a table stacked with food for the three, mostly for Goku. Mikan was over by the counter making bentos for the two. If one were too look closely they could tell which was for whom. Rito's was just a regular sized bento with a green cloth wrapped around it, Goku's was a large bento box with four equal size bentos stacked above it. To finish it off, they were all wrapped in one large orange cloth.

They both sat down at the table after giving their morning greetings to Mikan. Goku didn't hesitate digging into the plates before him while Rito and Mikan slowly ate theirs. Goku finished his first and watched as the siblings ate their meals.

Mikan seeing an opportunity to mess with her brother looked up from her food and leaned over to Goku, cupping her mouth as if to whisper something.

"Hey, Goku-kun. You know who Rito's crush is, right?" Mikan spoke loud enough so Rito could hear their conversation.

"He has a crush?" Goku asked, not really staying around long enough to notice.

Rito looked nervously between the two. He didn't want Goku too know of his crush on Sairenji Haruna, if Goku found out he might slip up and mention it to her. Thinking about it now, it might be better if Goku knew. Rito looked up to the alien as he was strong dependable and was able to express his feelings honestly. Goku was someone he hoped to be and in his belief, when he finally asks out Sairenji-chan he would have made a step closer to being like Goku.

"Of course, he does! Have you never seen him act weird while in school?" Mikan continued as she snake a glance at Rito, who was nervously sweating slightly.

Goku thought about all the times he hung out with Rito in school. Rito would often not pay attention to class and his eyes would wander to a certain short purple-haired girl class representative. He would also try to follow her with a letter in his hands but would often get stopped by an unworldly force. He was once hit by a bus and ran over by a herd of elephants. There wasn't even a vehicle in sight before the bus hit him, and Goku had no idea where the elephants came from.

"Now that you mention it, he does seem to lose focus in class..." Goku leaned his head back trying to remember the girl's name.

He knows that he spoke to her a few times before, a purple haired girl? He only knows one person with the color of violet for their natural hair color and that was Sairenji Haruna.

"Wait, Rito you have a crush on Haruna?"

Rito was having a mini freak-out in his seat has he watched his best friend figure out who his crush was. Now that Goku found out he might end up telling her before he got the chance to confess. But seeing as the jig was up, Rito resigned to his fate and the teasing from Mikan that was sure to follow.

"Yes..." Rito trailed off as he looked down at his now empty plate before meeting Goku's eyes. "Goku-san, please promise me that you won't tell her!"

"Okay, sure." Goku shrugged. "I won't tell." Rito sighed in relief knowing Goku won't go back on what he said.

"Is Onii-chan afraid that Goku-kun might scare away Haruna-chan?" Mikan teased, getting Rito to shake his head furiously.

"Goku-san! Shouldn't we be going!?" The orange haired boy called out in a hurry, quickly grabbing his bento and marching for the door.

"Oh, you're right..." Goku stood up and grabbed his bentos, tossing it over his shoulder.

He made his way after Rito, slipping on his shoes when he reached the door.

"See ya, Mikan!"

Walking out into the sun Goku took a breath of fresh air as he relaxed and followed Rito. Catching up to the boy they walked in silence enjoying the sound of nothing before reaching the school gates. Rito was content before he caught the sight of a brown tail waving back and forth lazily in the wind behind Goku. Goku was humming to himself ignorant of Rito once again while trying to capture his attention.

Rito was trying to get Goku's attention before the sound of a group of girls made itself present. They had little time before someone where to see Goku's secret. Thinking fast, Rito ran up behind Goku and grabbed his tail hiding it from the girls that passed. They stared weirdly at Goku who stopped in his tracks staring wide eyed head of him.

"Goku-san! You forgot to wrap your tail!" Rito whispered quickly while simultaneously letting go of the tail when he saw the girls walk away.

When the appendage was released it wrapped itself around Goku's waist on instinct. Goku sighed as the wave of pain washed away, no matter how much he trained, his tail would always be a weak point. Even if Rito's grip on it wasn't enough to cause harm, it still had his body cease up without much of a struggle.

"Hehe. I must've forgot." Goku chuckled as they continued along their way to the school.

When they reached at the shoe lockers near the entrance, the two put their shoes away inside the locker and put on the school mandatory ones readied in the locker before heading to class. Their morning classes went on as usual. Rito kept glancing at Haruna and Goku was trying his very, very best to take notes while keeping up with the teacher's lecture.

* * *

 _End of School,_

Sainan High, Hallway

'Sairenji-chan…' Rito dreamily thought as he peered around the corner, watching the girl of his dreams chatting with her friends. 'Today is the day! I'll finally ask you to go out with me and be my girlfriend!'

Rito was about to approach her before two people made their presence known behind him.

"Finally going to ask her out?" Kenichi asked as he stood behind him causing Rito to scream in shock.

Grasping his chest trying to calm himself from the heart attack he experienced, Rito turned around to see his two friends. Looking at the two he saw a huge grin plastered on his face and Goku smiling at him with his arms crossed.

"What the hell, guys?!" Rito yelled at the two, gaining the attention of the other students in the hallway including Haruna's group.

Rito shuffled around in embarrassment as Haruna walked by them not paying them much attention after his outburst. Goku watched as she walked away wondering how and when Rito was going to confess his feelings to her.

"You know, Kenichi is right. You should tell her soon, Rito." Goku threw in his two cents worth.

Rito knew what Goku and Kenichi were saying was true and he knew that today was the day that he confessed his true feelings to Sairenji-chan. With a new founded determination, Rito pulled out a small sealed envelope and held it tight in his hands.

"You guys are right! Today is the day Sairenji-chan will know exactly how I feel!" Rito exclaimed, getting a cheer from his two friends.

"That's the spirit!" Goku clapped him on the back while pushing him forward to follow after her. "Now, go!"

Goku watched as Rito followed Haruna outside before moving over to the window to watch his friend. Somehow Rito made it out before her and stood in her path before the gates, she still didn't notice him as she was reading a paper in her hands.

Rito was shaking in his spot as he watched Haruna approached him. He held the letter before him, trying to hide the fact that his arms were shaking wildly. His heart was pounding in his ears as Goku and Kenichi's encouragement fled from his mind. He thought nervously at how Haruna would respond, one of them would involved Haruna's foot contacting his family jewels.

Haruna kept moving forward, none the wiser, to the boy's troubles as he tried to work up the nerve to confess. His time was wasting away each second and he knew that his chance would be wasted if he didn't act now. So taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he prepared for whatever her answer would be.

"Saire-"

Looking up from the paper she was looking at a moment ago, Haruna stared ahead of her at the empty spot where she thought someone had called out to her from. Looking around a bit she blinked before continuing to walk home from school.

"Strange. I thought someone called me." Haruna mumbled, not noticing a bush off to the side rustle.

Rito hid behind the bush as he watched Haruna walk off the school grounds. He was breathing heavy while looking at the envelope meant for his crush.

'I...I couldn't do it!' Rito yelled in his head while he tightly closed his eyes. 'Why can't I do it!? Something either stops me from telling her or I just can't! I'm a coward...'

Rito was too caught up in his mental berating of himself to notice Goku standing behind him looking over the bush. He was still waiting, until Rito finally noticed him before they started walking home. It was a little after they started walking when he realized that Goku was wearing his orange fighting gi and blue weighted shirt underneath. Seeing as Goku has changed that would mean he would be leaving to go train instead of heading right home.

"Why?" Rito sighed as he looked down at his feet asking himself and Goku.

"Hm? 'Why' what?" Goku asked not knowing exactly what Rito was asking about.

"Why couldn't I tell Sairenji-chan?" Rito kept thinking back to when he ran to the bushes after screaming her name. "I'll never be able to tell her, will I?"

"Don't talk like that." Goku tried to cheer the boy up while patting his back.

He didn't really know what Rito was going through because he promised to Chi-Chi at a young age that they'ed get married. He didn't remember the promise at first when they meet years later but they still got married. He was just telling Rito what he thinks would be right.

"But I mean it! I never will be able to ask Sairenji-chan to go out with me!" He exclaimed foolishly believing what he was saying.

"Maybe it's just timing." Goku said, thinking of a reason why Rito can never tell her. "Maybe, you just need to tell her when no one else is around."

Rito thought about what his friend told him, gaining some hope that he still had a chance to confess his feelings to Haruna. Maybe they would run into each other on their way to or from school, or maybe in the hallways. There are tons of chances that he could run into her without anyone to witness him spilling out his heart for her.

"How about this..." Goku stopped and raised a finger accentuating his point, getting Rito to look at him expectantly. "Next time we see her, you tell her how you feel. And if there are people around I'll clear them out."

Rito was happy that his friend would do something to help him get Haruna. So with his new found resolve, he agreed with Goku's plan and waved at him and heading home. Goku said his goodbye and waited for Rito round the corner before he started walking in the direction of the edge of the city. Powering up his Ki, Goku soared into the air and made his way towards his usual training ground...

* * *

Goku's Training Grounds

Arriving towards a clearing, he set himself on the ground and started his usual stretching. The area was far enough from the city that no one would feel the aftershock of his attacks, and was out of view of anyone who tried to follow him. At the edge of the clearing was small stream where he would catch his dinner and take a bath during a holiday.

Finishing off his stretches, Goku started off his training with a few combos. Going from punches to a series of kicks in a second and repeating it. These times were peaceful for Goku as the Earth was just a planet that would harbor aliens that wanted to escape from their old lives. How did he knew this? Well, he found someone that was an alien who also someone close in school.

It was the nurse at his school, Mikado Ryoko.

When he had to have a 'mandatory' check up, he confronted her about it. She didn't tell him much aside from what she was doing on Earth. Apparently, she was a doctor for any aliens that came to Earth seeking help. He then told her about his heritage which she believed after seeing his tail and declaring 'A horn dog like you can't possible lie to me'. He was confused what she meant by that but didn't pry. Now, whenever he had a problem that required seeing a doctor, he would go to her and pay for the check ups with senzu beans, and on occasion she would try to grope his arms.

"Okay!" Goku began. "Next, I'll work on holding the Super Saiyan G-" He immediately stopped his words the moment he felt a Ki Signatures powerful enough to endanger many lives, make its presence known in the Earth's orbit.

There were four in total with the strongest being the one at the front of the three. The other three Ki Signatures were powerful as well, but not as strong. One of them felt too peaceful too hurt anyone so he focused on the other three.

Taking a few more moments to observe them, he decided that they were no threat to the planet but stopped his training there to make sure that he wouldn't somehow bring a threat to this Earth. He would rather fight without Rito, Mikan, or anyone else on Earth being put in danger. With his mind set, he placed his middle and index fingers on his forehead and used Instant Transmission...

* * *

Yuuki Residence

Walking inside the house, he caught the attention of Mikan, who sat on the couch while reading some kind of magazine. She was surprised to see him back so soon from his training. He usually returned a little after she started making dinner. But she didn't complain. She was still happy to see him home early. Talking to him was just as fun as teasing Rito about his crush. Mikan put down the magazine she was reading and approached Goku, who smiled at her.

"Goku-kun, what are you doing home so early?" Mikan asked as she started sniffing the air when she came close towards Goku.

"It's not that early. It's dark outside." Goku replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Yeah?" Goku nodded. "Okay, then. You smell by the way. Go take a bath and I'll start making dinner." Mikan ordered him as she walked into the kitchen.

Raising an arm to smell himself, Goku recoiled at the stench before rushing towards the bathroom. Entering the room he quickly disrobed and entered the tub. After cleaning himself of the stench and thoroughly washing his tail, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He lost track of time when he started sensing all the Ki around him, he just followed each one be it a human, animal or a plant. Goku felt happy that the planet was peaceful, even if his Saiyan Instincts were telling him to go out and find strong opponents to fight. Still, peace was something Goku loved and he would do anything to preserve.

As Goku started humming, he was oblivious to the bubbles that began to form in the middle of his bath. They began to increase as a bright light started to form getting Goku's attention as he felt a Ki vastly building up in front of him. Opening his eyes, he was blinded by a bright light, covering his eyes with one arm he reached out in front of him grabbing something soft in his hands.

"Ah~!" When he squeezed the object, in response, he received a moan clearly belong to a female.

Opening his eyes, Goku saw a girl with long pink hair that reached the small of her back. She had a cheerful smile on her face as she stretched her arms above her head pushing her chest further into his hand. As she opened her emerald eyes to the feeling of someone grabbing her chest, she ended up looking into the eyes of a boy her age.

"Hi." She greeted with a wide smile.

"Hello." Goku returned the courtesy before stepping out of the tub.

As he got out, the girl couldn't help but notice the monkey tail connected to the end of his spin. Goku put on a fresh new gi before heading down to the kitchen to see Mikan preparing their dinner. Getting her attention, she stopped what she was doing and washed her hands before turning to him.

"Goku-kun. Dinner won't be ready for a couple more minutes." Mikan told him while drying her hands off.

"Hey, Mikan?" He called, making her tilt her head in response. "Did you or Rito brought a friend over?" Goku asked, wondering if the girl was invited over for dinner and he walked in while she was preparing to get a bath.

Mikan gave him a curious look before shaking her head as a sign of "no". Goku just hummed at himself in wonder before heading back towards the bathroom seeing it now empty. Searching for her Ki in the house, he found her in his room. What was weird for him was that it was the same Ki from earlier, from when he was training. It was too peaceful and too innocent that he didn't have too worry about her being a threat.

Then again, Majin Buu acted innocent but he killed every human on earth.

Entering his room, Goku was greeted to the sight of the girl sitting on his bed with only a towel wrapped around her form. While humming to herself, she was so focused in drying out her hair she didn't notice that Goku entered until he shut the door.

"Oh...I'm borrowing your towel." The girl said smiling at Goku.

"That's alright. I didn't need it, miss...?" Goku trailed off, waiting to hear the girl's name.

"I'm Lala." She answered him simply before staring at him expectantly.

"Nice to meet you, Lala. My name's Son Goku." Goku introduced himself before putting his hand on his chin in thought.

He contemplated on calling her out on being an alien, but she doesn't seem the type to freak out when her secret was revealed. So, Goku decided that he should just going to be direct with her.

"What planet are you from, Lala?" He asked.

Lala's eyes widened for a second before she smiled again and stood up, walking over towards Goku. She stopped before him and turned around raising the towel, Goku was going to look away before he caught sight of something interesting. A black tail that ended in a heart shape tip protruded from her tailbone. It was waving around showing the girl's current mood. Lala then turned around, smiling brightly at Goku.

"I'm from Planet Deviluke. Goku-kun, how could you tell I was an alien?" Lala asked him knowing that he didn't see her tail before a moment ago.

"Your Ki is different from a human's." Goku told her getting an 'oh' from the girl. "How and why did you appear in my bath?"

"How... I used this..." Lala held up her hand and showed a silver bracelet that looked like some weird animal. "Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!"

Goku examined the bracelet thinking that it was something that Bulma would make. He returned his attention to the girl as she began to explain her invention to him.

"It can warp someone to any random location from a short distance. The only problem with it, is that it can only transport organic matter or in other words, living beings." Lala finished with a sigh as she started thinking about how to fix the obvious bug.

"That's why you're naked?" Goku asked, crossing his arms and getting a nod from Lala. "But why did you use it?"

Lala gained a troubled look as she stared at the bracelet. Goku didn't say anything and waited for the girl to continue.

"I'm being chased..." Lala said softly.

Goku's eyes widened when he heard that fact.

"I used Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun on their ship to escape...that's when I appeared in your bathroom."

'So those guys from earlier are after this girl…' Goku thought as he stared at Lala in sympathy.

Lala though was staring at the brown belt around Goku's waist. She saw the tail in the bathroom and was curious as to what the boy was.

"Do all humans have monkey tails?" Lala asked pointing towards the appendage wrapped around his waist.

"Uh, no. I'm also an alien." Goku unwrapped his tail and showed it to her as she began to examine it.

"Even though I have a tail, I won't transform during a full moon." Lala said cheerfully before taking a thinking pose which Goku thought was cute. "Do you transform on a full moon?"

"Lala-sama!"

Before Goku could answer her, the window in his room opened, and a small white 'thing' with swirling eyes entered his room while screaming out Lala's name with the honorific of "-sama". The two aliens looked at the object as it flew into Lala's open arms. She then hugged the object while her tail started to sway happily behind her.

"Peke!" Lala hugged Peke close to her as it did the same. "I'm so glad you managed to escape, Peke!"

"Yes, Lala-sama. I used the confusion of your disappearance to escape." Peke told her master before looking over towards Goku, who watched the two with a happy smile. "Lala-sama, who is this buffoon?"

"This is Goku-kun! He lives here!" Lala said as Peke gave her greetings to the man as he just examined Peke from top to bottom.

"Hey, Lala? What is Peke?" Goku asked not sure of what, Peke was.

It didn't look like another alien species. Could be some kind of android...or some kind of bio-android like the one he encountered back after he came back to Earth.

"Peke is a costume robot that I made." Goku mouthed what she said, still not understanding what a 'costume robot' was. "Peke can you please…"

"Right Lala-sama." Peke got what she was asking and started to glow.

Lala ditched the towel, showing her naked body to Goku as he turned his head to give her privacy.

"Dress form."

Goku didn't know what happened next, but when he thought it was safe to look back he saw Lala dressed in form fitting clothes that resembled what Peke wore. To top it off she wore a hat with wings and swirled eyes that resembled Peke's head.

"How is it, Lala-sama? Is it too tight?" Peke's voice came from the hat peeling Goku's eyes off of Lala's new attire.

He was lucky that neither of them caught him staring.

"Its perfect! Thanks, Peke." Lala then turned her attention to Goku and started taking up different poses. "What do you think Goku-kun?"

"It really suits you." He admitted, getting Lala to spin around happily.

Goku could admit that the girl was really cute and her personality was something that brought a smile to his face. Before anything else could be said, Goku tensed when he sensed two powerful Ki approach towards his room. Grabbing Lala's arm, he pulled her behind him just as two men in black suits with matching glasses entered his room through the open window. They also had tails like Lala but they ended in a spear tip. Goku was ready for a fight but then remembered where he was. He couldn't fight in the house in risk of dragging Rito and Mikan into it.

"What a troublesome lady. I should have restricted your movements even if it meant tying your hands and feet until we left Earth…" One of the guys said as they looked past Goku at Lala.

Lala stiffened when she saw the men before she gained a serious expression on her face.

"Peke..." Lala said softly, unnerving her clothing.

"Y-Yes, Lala-sama...?"

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about people following you?" Lala asked, getting a shaky yes in response. "Geez! You stupid robot! Now every plan went down the drain!"

Goku glanced behind him, seeing Lala shake her arms in exasperation. He smiled, finding it quite funny before returning his gaze to the two men. The two men approached Lala not acknowledging Goku's presence.

"L-Lala-sama, why not use the bracelet again?" Peke stammered out, trying to find a solution to their problem.

"I can't! After I use the bracelet once, it takes a whole day to recharge its energy." Lala was literally backed into a corner with only Goku between her and the two men.

Hearing their small conversation, Goku knew that it was his time to intervene. He stood his ground and held out a hand getting the two men to stop and look at him.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you take her." The two guards looked at the boy in slight shock now, officially realizing that he was there all the time.

"Goku-kun..." Lala whispered, watching the boy she just meet proclaimed that he wouldn't let them get to her.

"Move, Human. What's going on here is beyond your understanding." One of the assailants demanded.

Goku backed up closer to Lala as the guard smirked thinking that he scared off the boy. As Goku got closer to Lala, he quickly prepared to use a Instant Transmission to the nearest place where there aren't any people.

"Goku-kun?" Lala was confused why he was bringing two fingers up to his forehead.

Turning around he gave her a son grin before reaching his hand out to her. She looked at the hand before back up to his smiling face. A light dusting of red covered her cheeks before taking his hand.

"We'll handle this somewhere else." Goku said looking back at the two suited men confusing them. It then shocked them as Lala and Goku disappeared from the room using without a trace.

* * *

Sainan Park

Goku and Lala reappeared seconds later in the middle of Sainan Park. Taking a look around, Goku smiled seeing that no one was around before he started stretching, preparing for his fight. Lala was staring flabbergasted that they were not in Goku's room anymore. Looking herself over she was even more astonished that Peke was still on her instead of her being naked. She immediately ran up to Goku and started asking question after question getting Goku to chuckle lightly.

"How did you do that?" Lala was hoping from one foot to the other with a large smile on her face.

"I used a technique called Instant Transmission." He told her with a smile.

Seeing her mouth the word repeatedly he couldn't help but chuckle more at the girls curious nature.

"But Goku...why?" She asked, calming down from her excited curiosity state and getting a little serious while lowering her head. "Why did you help me?"

"Because you were in danger and needed help." Goku replied truthfully. "I also haven't had a fight in a long time!"

Lala thought about his answer before they heard two people approaching from the entrance of the park. Goku got in his turtle hermit stance while Lala adopted a worried look when she saw that the two caught up so fast.

"We told you not to interfere." The man with blonde hair said, glaring heavily at Goku.

"How couldn't I, when you were threatening Lala's freedom right in front of me?" He returned the glare full force.

"If you're looking for a for a fight, Earthling. Then you found one." The other said. "We did asked nicely."

With that the two sprinted at the boy who moved in front of Lala, ready to receive their assault and return it. The two reached Goku at the same time and started throwing out high-speed punches. Lala was worried that the two would really hurt or even kill Goku. But all the doubt left as she saw Goku block each punch with his forearms effortlessly. She was surprised to see a wide smile on his face as he managed to make the two jump back to gain some distance.

"That wasn't bad." Goku smirked. "But, now's my turn!" Goku called out, moving fast towards his two opponents.

When he got in front of them, Goku disappeared shocking the two as he reappeared behind them. The closer of the two threw a punch only for it to go through him shocking the group.

"Goku-kun!" Lala called out as she saw the man's fist go through the boy.

To their surprise, he disappeared before the same guy had his legs kicked out from under him. Goku stood up looking down at the man before looking at the other guy. He smirked before dashing towards him. Goku slammed his elbow at him only for the guy to catch it, grunting from the force behind the attack.

They began to trade blows, none successfully landing on Goku due to his superior speed, defenses and experience. The assailant wasn't so lucky as he received most of Goku's attacks, barely blocking some of the more powerful ones. The man whom Goku tripped got up and ran towards his back aiming to hit him while he wasn't paying attention. Goku anticipating this moved around behind the guy making it seem like he disappeared. Goku then delivered a sharp kick to the man's back, launching him onto his partner. Lala was amazed at the fight happening before her.

She could barely follow Goku's movement!

And his attack were even more powerful than the two chasing her. The assailants slowly stood up from the ground, panting from the damage that they received from what they thought was a human. They were staring at Goku for a couple moments, shocked that he wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion before looking past him at Lala, causing Goku to tense his body. He thought that they were going to target her if they couldn't beat him.

"Lala-sama, please. Quit this now..." One of them begged, getting a confused look from Goku who still didn't know why they were after Lala. "Please stop running away and come home."

Goku was shocked when he heard that Lala had run away from home.

She was running away from home? But why? Is she someone important?

These were the thoughts that ran in Goku's mind. He shook his head and regained his composure a moment later. Who was he to judge why she ran away? All that mattered is that she didn't want to go back.

"I don't want to!" Lala yelled at the two men. "I've had enough! I don't care if I'm a successor or whatever! I'm tired of meeting future husband candidates every day!"

"But Lala-sama...this is your father's will." The two argued back weakly.

"I don't care about Daddy!" Lala pulled out a flip phone and started to press random buttons on it. "Go, Vacuum-kun!"

What appeared from Lala's phone was an octopus shaped machine with the size of a house floating above the group. It had two glowing yellow eyes and a mouth that protruded from the rest of the machine.

"Crap! It's one of Lala-sama's inventions!" The men yelled as they started to back away.

"Go suck them up!" Lala commanded the machine, getting it to open up its hatch and start sucking up anything in its path. The two men were immediately pulled inside the machine from the force of the suction.

Goku had already retreated into the air above the invention before it had a chance to catch him as well. He watched with a curious look as the octopus sucked up benches, trashcans, and branches. It was pulling in anything that was not held down onto the ground. The machine then started pulling up trees and everything that was still stuck to the ground, which included the tiles and flooring of the park as well. Seeing the damage the machine was causing, Goku turned to look at Lala who hovered in the air beside her invention with the help of Peke.

"Lala, you can turn it off now." Goku called out over the wind.

Lala didn't respond as she stared at her invention with a hand on her cheek and contemplative look on her face.

"What's wrong, Lala-sama?" Peke asked, her worried as to why she was so silent.

"Hmm...this...how do I stop it?" Lala asked herself, getting a chuckle from Goku at how cute she looked.

"I'm sorry but I have to destroy your invention, Lala." Goku said before landing on the ground before the machine, fighting against the pull of its suction.

"Goku-kun...?" Lala was curious as to what he would do and worried that he might get hurt.

Goku pulled his one arm backwards as he charge up a Ki Blast on his hand with high concentration of Ki Control. Peke picked up on the change of energy levels and looked at Goku in wonder, before stating her observation to her master.

"...A massive amount of energy is building up in his hand." Peke stated as Lala continued to watch, her eyes not leaving Goku's form.

She did not want to miss what he was going to do next.

Goku closed his eyes as a light-blue ball of energy began to form in his hands. The blue ball grew larger as it outgrew Goku's hand and continued to glow even brighter. Lala's inventions suction was diverted from Goku as wind pressure started to build around him. Finally, the solid ball of concentrated energy reached its full growth as it shined brighter than before. Suddenly, as Goku opens his eyes, it condensed back to the size of his palm.

"Haaa!"

Goku threw his palm forward, releasing the pent up energy outward. The attack shot forwards at great speed before coming into contact with the octopus. Goku's Ki Blast pushed the machine high into the sky above Sainan before piercing through and rising higher. The machine exploded when the attack made its exit through its back, causing debris to rain down over the park.

When Goku's Ki Blast reached its limit of ascension passing the orbit, it exploded in a bright blue light, shining over the city. Lala looked on in amazement at the destructive power of the attack before landing in front of Goku who had a huge smile on his face.

'Been a long time since I ever blast anything...' He thought, relieving a nostalgic feeling he hadn't been met from the two years he's been here.

"That was awesome, Goku-kun!" Lala cheered while she started acting out his technique, and claiming how cool it looked.

Goku smiled. "Hehe, it's nothing." When he realized where he was, his eyes widened. "Oh, no! The dinner!"

Mikan would be pissed that he missed dinner and just left without telling them where he had gone. He turned around and started to run back to his house, waving at a curious and confused Lala.

"Sorry, Lala! I'll see ya around!" Goku called out before disappearing into the night.

Lala just looked off into the direction where Goku ran off to. Peke was confused as to what her master was thinking and decided to voice her thoughts.

"Is there something wrong, Lala-sama?" Peke asked as Lala replied with a head shake.

"Nothing's wrong, Peke. I'm just thinking that I found the person I was looking."

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **"** **The Appearance of a Pink-Haired Alien** **"**

* * *

 **Yup.**

 **You guys can see changes, alright.**

 **When I was editing this chapter and fix some things, I remembered that Goku blew the octopus vacuum with Kamehameha in the original fic. Since I'm focusing on fixing the power scaling, I changed it into a Ki Blast.**

 **Kamehameha, even in the beginning of Dragon Ball, was capable of destroying the Moon. That was way back and this is GT Goku we're using, who, as I mention in the prologue, is stronger than DBZ Goku Super Saiyan III. I thought to myself; "Why the hell does he use Kamehameha when he can just destroy it with a simple Ki Blast? Was he show-offing his cool attack?"**

 **And so, I changed it. Sorry to those who liked that part. And sorry if using a Ki Blast was also a show-off of how strong he is, but I can't help it, bruh. I'm a power scaling guy.**

 **Anyways, since I wrote this, like, stopping once in a while to do some things in real life, I've received some reviews. And so, I wanted to reply to some of them.**

 **Ronnie Byron Valenzuela Meza :**

ronnie: esta bueno por favor no tardes de actualizarlo ademas el migatte no gokui es dificil sabiendo que no hay un enemigo poderoso que lo orille a usarlo y si piensas que es gid es imposible suponiendo creo que el poder de gid estaria a la par con el super saiyajin fase 3 o el super saiyajin fase dios

 **Translation:**

Ronnie: It's good, please do not delay updating it. Besides, Migatte no Gokui (Ultra Instinct) doesn't need to be obtain knowing that there are no powerful enemies in To-Love Ru enough to push him to use it. If you think about it, it's impossible since the power of Gid Lucion Deviluke would be on par with the Super Saiyan 3 or the Super Saiyan God. **  
**

 **My Reply : **_**Yes, it does not need to be obtain. However, you seemed to have come off in a wrong footing here. Have you read the first story of this adoption? The author, UsubeniDragon, wanted to remake the whole Resurrection F Saga in the story.**_

 _ **Just so you know, I'm going to respect it.**_

 _ **Also, your power scaling here is off. Gid doesn't even come closer to Super Perfect Cell. At most, he could be multi-star buster which doesn't hold a candle against Super Saiyan III much less Super Saiyan God, which is a universal buster.**_

 **Translation:**

 ** _Sí, no es necesario obtenerlo. Sin embargo, parece que has salido mal. ¿Has leído la primera historia de esta adopción? El autor, UsebeniDragon, quiso rehacer toda la Saga Resurrección F en la historia._**

 ** _Para que lo sepas, voy a respetarlo._** **  
**

 _ **Además, su escala de potencia aquí está apagada. Gid ni siquiera se acerca a Super Perfect Cell. A lo sumo, podría ser un destructor de estrellas múltiples que no sostiene una vela contra Super Saiyan III y mucho menos Super Saiyan God, que es un destructor universal.**_

 **Guest (A fan from my other and older fics):**

My friend, not to rain on your parade but you have fics that you haven't updated for almost 2 years and you adopt other stories? Please don't make this the first and only chapter. And updated your fic DBZxHOTD

 **My reply: _If you had seen my bio, where I tell you about myself, which story I'm continuing and which I dropped, as well as my status in real life, you will know more about me._**

 ** _The DB/Z/Super x HOTD fanfic of mine is dropped._**

 ** _Reason?_**

 ** _It sucks._**

 ** _As an author, we all grew and became better than who we previously were. When I had more experiences and more knowledge in writing and creating FanFictions, you won't believe how much I cringed when I reread my old stories. Also, I'm an Inspirational Author. If you do not know what it means, there is a definition on my bio. Go and check it out._**

 **I thank you all for reading this story. While I do welcome flames and hate, I am not afraid to respond. You insult me, I insult ya back.**

 **Karma's a bitch, you know?**

 **That's all from me, and...**

 **Bye-cha!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Psst!**

 **I'm back!**

 **Back again with another chapter! Don't want to waste any time here, so let's just begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **" Goku, Lala and the Punishment"**

* * *

* **GROWL** *

"Why..." Goku whined as his stomach growled for the umpteenth since the night he rescued Lala. "Mikan even forbade me from eating my lunch until lunch break."

Goku and Rito were currently walking to school on their usual path. It was more like Rito was walking with a trudging Goku trailing behind. His lunch was held over Rito's shoulder just in case Goku attempt to disobey the his little sister's orders. Rito still could feel Goku's eyes on his back as they made their way to school.

"Can you blame her?" Rito looked over his shoulder towards the saiyan. "You left the house without telling either of us again."

"But I had a good reason..."

"Not to mention there were those explosions and sirens going off last night." Rito pointed out.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle. I was just helping a friend." Goku sighed as he explained what he was up to that night.

"That's what you've been saying but Mikan and I got worried. You may be strong, but you're not invincible." Rito stated, surprising Goku at how mature he was taking the situation.

He sighed once more before remembering the night he returned home.

* * *

 ** _Last Night_**

 _Goku was running back home with the slight hope that Mikan wouldn't notice that_ _he was gone. He didn't realize how much time had passed as he was too caught up in his fight with the two goons trying to take Lala. He may have not been using the full extent of his strength, he wasn't even using 1% of his base form. But it was the first time in 2 years since he had fought someone who could hold on their own._

 _Approaching the front door Goku grabbed the handle before stopping dead in his tracks, "Maybe I could sneak in through my window…"_

 _Goku trailed off as he backed up slowly and made his way around to his window. Slowly levitating up to the window, he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. When he looked into his room he was greeted by the angry face of Mikan, making him instantly nervous and scared._

 _"H-Hello Mikan. Hehehe..." He greeted and ended it with a nervous chuckle._

 _"Hello, Goku-kun~!" Mikan's reply was almost to sweet for Goku, indicating that she was really upset._

 _"C-Can I come in?" He was physically sweating as Mikan rested her head on her hand._

 _"Oh, I don't know. I remember greeting Goku-kun when he returned from training...but he was in the house when I last saw him. So I don't know why you would be asking to to come back inside." She replied, still having that sweet tone and added in a sweet face._

 _Goku sweat-dropped as Mikan placed her free hand on his head and pushed lazily, causing Goku to lose his hold on the ledge and fall to the ground. Looking up, Goku's view of the night sky was blocked as Mikan leaned out the window._

 _"You're sleeping outside tonight, Goku-"_

 _"That's fine, but you should know I was just helping a friend. She needed help and I couldn't just stand by." Goku cut her off, trying to reason with her._

 _Mikan's eye twitched when Goku mentioned 'she'. Feeling her anger rise a bit, Mikan decided to increase her punishment._

 _"So you skipped dinner to see a girl?" Mikan growled._

 _"Well...yes but, I can still come in and have my serving, right?" He was praying that Mikan would have mercy on him and it would've happened if Goku didn't mention he was helping out a girl._

 _"No, you wanted to skip dinner to meet a girl so you can sleep outside without dinner." With that Mikan slammed the window shut leaving an even more shocked Goku._

 _"What!? Mikan, come on! I'm sorry!" Goku got on his knees and folded his hands. "Please, Mikan! I'm sorry, okay?"_

 _The Saiyan waited for any response given by the younger girl...he waited. But there was no response. Maybe she was grabbing some food for him and he waited...he waited for more longer...he waited just a bit longer..._

 _Nothing._

 _What Mikan had said is what she had done. There's nothing that could stop that now. Goku pouted to himself before falling onto his back and stared up into the night sky. Sure, he might be excited now that things were starting to get interesting on this new Earth. But why should he care about that now?_

 _He was hungry!_

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Still, Mikan was taking it a little too far..." Rito trailed off, thinking about how breakfast was that morning.

"A little!? Rito, she ate her breakfast right in front of me and never broke eye contact!"

Goku, during breakfast, was sat across the table from a smiling Mikan as she ate more than her usual serving. Like he said, Mikan never broke eye contact the whole time and when Goku and Rito had to leave, she followed him to the door her gaze never leaving the back of his head. Goku could swear that she was staring into his very soul. Mikan could be very scary when she wanted to. She could even possibly scare Piccolo if given the opportunity.

"Rito, please...you gotta give me my lunch...I'm starving to death." Goku whined as he picked up his pace to walk next to his friend. "Come on! Just a bite..."

"I can't. Mikan will most likely to tease me relentlessly if I gave you food." Rito replied, trying to tune out Goku's attempts to get some of his lunch.

"Please Rito I ne-" Goku immediately stopped his words when he looked who was ahead of them.

Walking just a block ahead of the two was a girl named Haruna Sairenji, or better known as Rito's crush. Rito stopped as he saw the same person as his best friend. His heart started to beat fast as he watched her walking just a block away from him. He was getting nervous before he remembered the promise that Goku made to him the other day. Seeing as she was walking alone that means he could have a shot at telling her what he waited so long to tell her. Before Rito could continue forward, Goku stepped in his way.

"Rito, you remember what we've talked about right?" Goku got a nod in response telling him to continue. "So you tell her now with no one around and I can take my lunch and go head to school..."

Rito pulled Goku's lunch away from his grasp getting an audible whine from Goku. "I'm sorry, Goku-san. But you know what Mikan said."

"That's fine then." Goku shrugged.

"W-What?" Rito was caught off guard on how easily Goku gave up.

He would usually never give up when it came to food. Unless an angry Mikan was involved.

"I said it's fine. Also..."

"Also?" Rito was sweating nervously at what Goku could be planning.

He just knew it was going to be bad.

"Hey..." Goku called out shocking Rito who stared ahead. "Haruna!"

"What!? Goku-san I-I'm not mentally prepared for this!" Rito's words went unnoticed by Goku as he called the girl.

Said girl stopped walking and turned to see Goku and Rito behind her, though her eyes lingered on Rito longer.

"Haruna! Come over here for a moment!" Goku waved her over which she did with only a little hesitation.

"Yes, Son-san? Yuuki-kun?" Rito was trying to think of what to say as he stumbled over his words.

"Rito here wants to tell you something." Goku pushed Rito forward to stand before Haruna.

"He does?" Haruna asked giving Rito her full attention as he continued to find the right thing to say.

"Yep! Well, I'll see you two at school! Bye!" Goku ran off waving to them as he raced to Sainan High.

Haruna watched as Rito was stuttering over every word that it was incomprehensible to both her and Rito himself. "Come on, Rito! Tell her! This is your chance! Just ask her!" Rito took a deep breath, confusing Haruna who stood and watched, curious as to what he wanted to say to her.

"I-I..." Rito closed his eyes and didn't notice that Haruna lost focus as she saw someone descend from the sky in front of her. "Since the first time I saw you I liked you..." Rito bowed before his crush. "Please go out with me!"

Moments passed without an answer. Risking a glance, Rito opened one eye and peered ahead. He saw a pair of curvaceous thighs that he was sure did not belong to Haruna. Opening his other eye, Rito looked up to see a girl with long pink hair and green eyes smile down at him. Rito froze in shock that he just unintentionally confessed to a girl he didn't even know. He was to caught up in shock that he wasn't prepared for the girl's reply.

"I'm flattered...but I already have someone I'm interested in. Sorry." Lala replied sweetly as she looked at the boy.

Rito just continued to looked ahead in shock and noticed that Haruna was no longer where he last saw her. Having just confessed to a girl he didn't know only to be flat out rejected caused Rito to deflate. He simply just walked past the girl and slowly made his way to school, feeling defeated. Lala watched the boy leave who was in obvious disappointment of just being rejected. She just didn't understand. She thought she heard Goku's voice a few moments ago and when she arrived he was nowhere to be seen. Could he have used that Instant Transmission technique he showed her last night?

"Peke, where did Goku go?" Lala asked her clothing, getting a slight hum in response.

"His energy is coming from the direction that boy was heading in." Peke responded.

Lala was about to take off back into the air before she noticed an orange cloth wrapped around a couple of boxes. The boy must have dropped it during his confession. Looking at the object, Lala decided to take it along with her on a whim. Moving slowly through the air with the boxed lunch, Lala contemplated on what she would say to Goku when she sees him.

"Lala-sama, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Peke asked, wondering if her creator was thinking straight.

"Of course! He was nice and was able to take out Zastin's group of goons." Lala adopted a solemn look as she placed a hand over her heart. "I'm more than sure Peke!"

Peke reluctantly chose to accept her answer and kept silent as she monitored the alien in question's energy...

* * *

 **Space Craft, Earth's Orbit**

"...I see that you couldn't even handle her." A man sat atop a large chair with controls on the arms said.

All one could tell of this man's appearance was that he was wearing a set of what looked like medieval armor. The rest of his features were hidden by shadows making him more intimidating.

"The princess got the best of you?"

"N-No, Zastin-sama. In the end, it wasn't the princess who got the better of us..."

The men standing in front of the armored man were the two that had engaged Goku and Lala. Their suits were tattered and burned in multiple areas, their once professionally slicked back and combed hair was shooting straight into the air covered in soot. They were both hating themselves for not completing their mission, but knowing that they went up against 'him' only made them feel worse.

"Then, who was it?" Zastin's voice was laced with curiosity at who could have defeated his men, who were more than enough to defeat an army from Earth.

It couldn't have been someone from the planet. The only person they knew of at the moment on Earth that could cause them trouble was Lala. It couldn't have been...

"It was a human accompanying Lala-sama."

Zastin was surprised that his men told him that a human had defeated them. Before another word could be spoken, a screen appeared before the man in armor, showing the 'human' who easily defeated his men. What made it worse was that the human in the video was smiling, as if he enjoyed the fight.

Zastin watched the video again and again and again, before making his silent decision. The human in the video would most likely try to stop any attempts of retrieving Lala, so he should be disposed before he makes any more troubles. It would be easy to find Lala if he found the man. The human probably had her locked up somewhere to satisfy his own pleasure...

"I've decided then. I will personally go down to Earth next and rescue Lala-sama, and bring her home. **Alone**."

* * *

 **Sainan High**

* **RIIIIIING** *

"Alright!" Goku cheered as he shot out of his seat, surprising the students around him.

There is only one thing that could possibly make him this happy, food.

It was finally lunch break and he could finally eat his precious food. Ignoring the stares of some of the students, Goku ran up to Rito's desk and sat in the seat in front of him, facing the orange haired teen.

"You know what time is it, Rito?" Goku asked with a huge and hopeful grin plastered on his face.

Rito, upon seeing the grinning face of the alien, was scared out of his previous thoughts. He was still in a mood from when he accidentally confessed to the wrong girl, only for said girl to reject him without a thought. That only seemed to dampen his mood more as he kept his head on his desk the whole class. Besides for one moment when he shot up in his seat screaming about how 'something wasn't like that'.

"L-Lunch break…" Rito was terrified.

Actually terrified was an understatement, when a subject involving both Goku and food were the same, one of two things would happen.

One: Goku would consume almost if not all the food within his reach, which included other student's lunches.

And two: if Goku couldn't get enough food to fill that seemingly endless pit of a stomach of his, he would whine none stop.

Like earlier in the day.

Now what would happen if Rito told him that he dropped his lunch when he 'attempted' to confess to Haruna. And not only dropped it, but walked off after 'failing' to confess to Haruna. He managed to do two things that Goku would be upset with him about. He didn't hold up his end of their agreement...and he dropped Goku's food.

"That's right! Now, I can finally have my food!" Goku started before he noticed Rito's fidgety form. "Hm...?" He narrowed his eyes, not sure if he would like what Rito was about to tell him. "Rito, what's wrong?"

"I-I k-k-k-kind of...um, e-etto..." He mumbled his response thinking Goku could hear.

"Rito, what did you say?" Goku was almost 50% sure he heard what he thought he heard.

The reason why he was only half sure, was because he didn't want to believe it.

"I may have dropped your..." Rito mumbled again.

Goku was internally panicking hoping that he was hearing things. Rito could have ended that sentence with anything like 'dropped your book' or 'your utensil case when it fell out of my bag' or...o-or anything! At least not something what he thought!

"Rito, please tell me that you didn't...!"

Goku was on his knees begging Rito to tell him what he wanted to hear. But that was not happening. Even with the Dragon Balls, Goku couldn't have avoided the vocal bombshell that Rito was about to drop.

"I'm sorry, Goku-san. But I did. I dropped your lunch..."

"Nooooo!" Goku was pounding the floor with the minimal restraint he had after this tragic experience. "Please Kami...why! Just tell me why!"

Rito was trying to back away as the worst happened.

The third reaction.

Goku would essentially have a freak out and not stop screaming until he tuckered himself out. Seriously, he could swear that Goku was a toddler stuck in a teen's body. If only he knew how absolute his guess was to being true if not for the fact that Goku was, really in his 50's. Mentally, not so much. Rito continued to watch as Goku calmed down before looking up into the orange haired teen's eyes, with crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"Rito, please tell me..." Goku sniffed as he tried to control his worst fear and regain some of his composure. "Please tell me...that you at least confessed to Haruna."

Rito almost couldn't bring himself to tell the truth, but he couldn't lie about something so serious. He gulped as he stared into Goku's eyes, tears still rushing down his cheeks.

"N-No...I couldn't do it." Rito whispered silently. "I'm sorry, Goku-san."

"That's okay!" Goku said, standing up straight with a grin, shocking Rito and the onlookers to their conversation.

His whole mood did a 180 without any hesitation.

"You'll get her next time!"

After that cheering up Rito, Goku sighed sadly as he plopped back down in the chair before Rito, who still couldn't get over the fact that Goku went from throwing a tantrum to his optimistic self.

"Still I might die if I don't get something to eat soon."

He was completely honest. Goku was positive that if he skipped more than one meal his body might go through some form of withdrawal, which is a bit over exaggerated. But the thought on his mind at the moment was how Rito's umpteenth failure at confessing to Haruna went.

"By the way, what exactly happened when I left you and Haruna?"

Goku was obviously curious. Rito on one of his attempts got hit by a parade of elephants. With Rito's luck the sky might as well fall the next time. Or maybe Beerus-sama would appear and declare that Rito must be destroyed. Or...

"There was another girl..."

Or there was another girl! That's it! Wait...

What?

"Rito, you have feeling for someone aside from Haruna?"

"Of course not!" Rito could not believe the blasphemy he just heard.

Sairenji-chan was the only girl for him. Her lovely smile. Her beautiful violet hair. Her perfect posture. Her above average curvaceous...

Goku watched in confusion as Rito's nose erupted in blood, he only assumed that he was thinking of the girl that he mentioned. She must of been really beautiful if she could give Rito that kind of reaction.

"So what does she look like?"

Rito recovered in an instant as he began to think of the girl. Now that he thought about it, she was wearing some weird cosplay that if he were to be honest, suited her nicely. Not to mention her bright pink hair that was like bubblegum. If he was not already in love with Sairenji-chan, then he might've had a crush on that girl.

"Well, uh...she wore the strangest-"

"GOKU!"

Before Rito could tell Goku about the girl, the door to the room slammed open startling the class. An out of breath Kenichi stood in the middle of the door, hunched over at whatever he wanted of the young Saiyan he must've ran to the room too tell him.

"Oh hey, Kenichi! What's wrong?" Goku asked from his seat in front of Rito.

"T-There's...ha...ha...there's a really pretty girl looking for you!" Kenichi yelled out, turning around to leave the room before looking over his shoulder. "Come on! She's wearing some kind of cosplay!"

Goku and Rito both got up from their seats for different reasons. Goku was curious as to who was looking for him, and Rito as well curious although for the fact that Kenichi said she was wearing cosplay. Following Kenichi who was sprinting to the stairs to reach the first floor, Goku and Rito walked at a more reasonable pace.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Goku-kun! Goku-kun, where are you!?"

Lala was walking aimlessly through the halls of Sainan High. She was oblivious to the stares of the students around her as they undressed her with their eyes.

"Dude, look at her! She is smoking! And that rack, oh! I am so going to get her to be my girl."

"I call dibs!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can! Watch, man! Dibs."

As the conversations about her were happening, Lala just walked down the hall searching for Goku. Peke was able to lead her to the school where Goku attended, but wasn't able to pinpoint his exact location, hence why she was wandering around the halls. On her hands was the package that Rito had left behind. Although Lala wasn't sure what was inside it, she was hoping to give it to Goku as a thank you which was her reason for looking for him, among other things.

"Goku-kun, why are you hiding!?" Lala continued before she was stopped by two students.

They were smiling creepily down to her their intent mine as well be written on their faces. "Hey there, girly. Are you looking for Goku?" One of the guys asked, his intent could be heard in his voice as well.

"Yep! Do you know where Goku-kun is?" Lala asked none the wiser to what the two were planning.

"Of course we do. We're his best friends, just follow us and we'll take you there." The other guy said before reaching out to grabbing Lala's arm.

She was too happy that she would be able to see Goku that she didn't notice the man reach for her arm.

"Oh hey, Lala!" A familiar voice called.

Looking over towards a staircase, Lala saw a waving Goku with two other teens standing behind him. One of which was the one whom she rejected earlier, the same boy seemed to have recognized her too.

"It's her! Goku-san, that's the girl I was talking about!" Rito exclaimed pointing his finger down at the girl.

Goku paid no mind to Rito's yelling as he walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom.

"Hey, Lala. I didn't think we'd meet again so soon-"

"Goku-kun!" Lala ran up and held out the orange package out to him. "I got you a gift."

Upon seeing that familiar lunch box, Goku's eyes immediately widened as his face beamed with happiness. "My lunch!" He said with a tone of happiness that only food was able to make him. "Thanks, Lala! You're the best!"

Goku was extremely happy that Lala was able to bring him his lunch, unlike someone who left it behind. Taking it from her hands Goku just hung it over his shoulder. He was then stuck in the long process of thinking where he should eat, clueless to the crowd gathering around him and Lala with Kenichi standing at the front.

"Goku-san, how do you know her?" Kenichi asked, feeling threatened that this beauty was acquainted with Goku.

Little did he know that every other guys there thought the same thing and felt just as threatened.

"Lala? She's-"

"I'm Goku-kun's fiancée!" Lala cut his words off, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Goku's, trapping it between her breasts.

It was an act that did not go unnoticed by the crowd.

" **WHAT!?** " The boys screamed as their newly born hopes and dreams were crushed before them.

"Wait, Lala. What are you talking about?" Goku looked down at her as she looked away shyly.

"But...you said you loved me..."

The crowd was even more shocked while Goku had a confused expression. Did he say that? He couldn't remember, a lot happened last night.

'Loved me, loved me, loved me...' The boys couldn't help hearing Lala's voice echoing in their heads as it ripped their metaphorical bodies to shreds.

"I...might of did." Goku admitted, trying his best to remember clearly what happened last night. "It was a _long night_."

'Long night, long night, long night...' Goku's voice repeated in their heads, rubbing metaphorical salt into their metaphorical wounds.

Lala smiled as she tightened her hold around Goku's arm, relishing in the fact that his arm was all muscle, not an ounce of fat. Goku didn't mind her holding onto him, he did say that he loved her...at least he might of. Maybe her robot Peke remembered anything about that last night.

"Goku..." Kenichi said in a low tone, dropping the honorific as a shadow covered his eyes.

The same was said to all the other guys behind him.

"You bastard! How dare you get a girl before me!"

Goku was watching as the group started to slowly approach him. He didn't really know why they were so mad. Was it because he got his lunch back? Did Mikan bribe every male student to keep him from eating his lunch?

Why!?

Why would she do that? Did she really not want him to eat?

Like hell he won't! He is not going to missing out on his lunch! He would do anything in his power to get what he wants! Anything for lunch! He would even reveal himself as an alien to the whole school just to save his food. Not that there was any real reason to hide it.

"Goku-san, I-I think we should run..." Rito suggested, backing away.

He was nervously watching the crowd from behind Goku, and if they charged towards Goku, they would also go for him just by being near Goku.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can lose them in just a second..." Goku said before turning his gaze to Lala who was curious as to what the boys were mad about. "Lala, I'm going to have to ask you to let go of my arm real quick."

With much reluctance, the girl let go with a pout allowing Goku to put his middle and index finger on his forehead. Lala was able to tell what Goku planned to do next, and she was excited to get to another chance to experience the best way to travel.

"Goku-kun, are we going to use Instant Transmission." Lala stated more than asked.

She basically already knew the answer.

"Instant...what?" Rito on the other hand had no idea as to what was going on.

"Rito, I'll explain later just grab ahold of me and-" He was cut off yet again by Lala's sudden action.

She had her arms around his neck before he even got a chance to finish. Rito hesitated before he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, opting to trust him. The crowd of angry and confused students charged as they saw Lala jump on Goku and wrap her arms around his neck. When they were feet away from the trio, something they had never seen before happened...all three of them seemed to have de-materialized before the group. They looked around in the hallway not seeing a trace of the two aliens and the average human.

"W-What just happened?" Kenichi asked, not believing what had happened.

* * *

Seconds later, Goku, Lala, and Rito materialized on the roof of the school. Two of the three were not affected by the change in scenery but one was not used to being in one place one second and then in another a second later.

"W-What the...?" Rito blinked, as the unfamiliar sight invades his eyes. "W-Where-? Wait, we're on the roof!?" Rito was looking around fast enough that he could have given himself whiplash. "Goku-san, what did you do?"

"I used Instant Transmission. It's the only fastest way we could get away." Goku stated happily as he tried to get Lala off him.

The girl was strong he had to admit. He just assumed it was because of her species.

"Okay but...how?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Goku scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say it was a technique I learned long ago."

Rito, although reluctant, dropped the topic as Goku dropped down into a sitting position with Lala to the side of him and his many bentos in front of him. Goku proceeded to eat his lunch at a pace that almost made Rito lose his stomach. Lala on the other hand...

* **Growl** *

Goku looked over towards Lala who held a hand over her stomach while she had a light blush on her cheeks. Assuming that she was an alien like him, he grabbed one of his untouched, extra large bento boxes and handed it over to her. Lala looked at the food before looking back up to Goku.

"Can I?" She wasn't sure if it would be right to eat his lunch even if it was a lot for one person.

"Of course. If you're hungry, then you should eat!" Goku gave a son grin as Lala took the food and started eating.

While the two were eating Rito watched from the side as he looked at the girl who wore what looked like a cosplay. He found it strange that the tail on her back was swaying side to side, sometimes brushing up against Goku. It seemed almost like it was real. Wait a minute...

"Goku-san, if I may ask, how exactly do you and Lala know each other?"

"She's the friend I helped last night." Goku said quickly before returning to his food.

"So she was why you left last night. But does that mean you're actually engaged?"

His response was a shrug from Goku and a happy nod from Lala. They both seemed to be on different pages of if they were getting married or not. Rito then asked his next question.

"Is Lala a...you know...an alien?" Rito wasn't sure if he was supposed to ask or not.

"Yep." The two immediately answered, still eating their food and not paying much attention.

"Instant reply!? Hah...whatever then."

Rito just shook his head. He was kind of expecting that answer. For some reason he felt as if there was going to be even more in the future. It was all just becoming a confusing headache to him, and yet he could tell that Goku was still hiding something important from all of them. Rito chose not to question him about anything else, Goku would eventually come clean with it.

Goku had decided to skip class in order to keep Lala company while Rito went ahead to tell the teacher that something important had come up for him. He had taken this great opportunity to train as Lala observed his every movement. Unlike how her race fights with brute strength and speed, Goku balanced out speed, strength, and skill with perfect precision. He was skillful with martial arts. Not to mention, that awesome energy attack he used on her invention. It looked like something her father could do.

That only helped solidify her decision. She had a strong feeling that he would like Goku, not to mention would want to fight him as well. Lala only hoped that she wouldn't end up endangering Goku and the Earth. No matter how strong Goku was, that didn't change the fact that her father could destroy a planet as if it was nothing. She truly believed that her father was unstoppable, that's why he was the king of the entire universe.

Little did she know what Goku was really capable of.

'I hope that Daddy will leave me alone now that I found someone I want to marry...' Was her last thoughts as she continue to watch Goku train...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **" Goku, Lala and the Punishment"**

* * *

 **I used to believe that Dragon Ball fights were mostly only about strength and speed, but oh, how I was wrong.**

 **Ever since I became a debate battle for Dragon Ball and other animes, I had started to see how clever and smart Goku was when it comes to fighting. There is a reason why people call him a Battle Genius (as well as Battle Maniac). He is a Martial Artist who had trained himself since he was only a child. Given that Goku is in his 50s, according to UsubeniDragon's arrangement of timelines, he is more smarter, more mature and more wiser than Dragon Ball Super's Goku.**

 **That being said, let us reply to some of reviews okay?**

 **Saberfang Orcaladon :**

Wow, a new batch of awesome fic is coming right now?! Thanks for the chapter, I hope this fic isn't abandoned, hiatus, and etc.

 **My reply: _I'll try my best and thanks for reviewing!_**

 **TheGoodDoggo** **:**

Too strong! The villains need help!

Goku's training without enhanced gravity or ultra weight seemed lacking. He needed a place to train his Ki without shaking the planet. He doesn't need to breath when in SSG (Super Saiyan God), right? Radiation can't harm him, he fought in space a few times. Look forward to your work.

 **My reply: _Thanks for reviewing. As for what you had said, I guess he did used the Gravity Chamber and Weightings on him. Just it was not shown, I guess. Also, he doesn't need to find another planet to train. Just because he was able to casually bust multi-solar systems in base, doesn't mean he can just accidentally destroy Earth._**

 _ **You see, as a someone who prioritize power scaling in action stories, those who had been a debate member know this;**_

 ** _Ki Control._**

 ** _It's the ability to completely control your Ki. It is essential and it is important to learn in order to master Ki. It is mostly used as a container for the mass destruction caused by Dragon Ball Characters. You see how Frieza was able to destroy Planet Vegeta, at base form with a finger with no difficulty at all? Yeah, that's the same attack that Future Trunks was able to casually stop using his hand FROM Mecha-Frieza, who is far stronger than his base form. The damage done by that attack was only a crater!_**

 ** _A crater!_**

 ** _So yeah, he doesn't need to train in faraway planet. If you want more example, try to watch Goku VS Beerus, Dragon Ball Super Episode 12. It is implied that Goku was trying to use Ki Control and contain the destruction. The whole universe was crumbling just by clashing either 2.5 or 3 times as stated by the Grand Kai WHICH by the way, is a highly intelligent individual._**

 ** _What did we learn today, readers?_**

 ** _Ki Control is important and so does power scaling._**

 **tanquir7 :**

Can you please add Tearju, Saki and Risa in harem?

 **My reply: _I'll try. But first, I gotta research them and re-watch the whole anime to get more understanding of their character. If I find something that may make them fall for Goku, I'll add them._**

 ** _Tearju, as far as I can remember, is like a mother-figure to Yami. I may make use of that for Goku since he is childish._**

 ** _Risa...well, she's a pervert. We can all agree that she may enter his harem whenever she pleases._**

 _ **Saki? I can't. She's attracted to elegant-like knights.**_ _**Goku ISN'T elegant, nor is he a knight and a hero. He's someone naive, innocent and carefree. He likes to eat in the most un-elegant way and he likes to fight. So her getting in his harem is pretty much impossible.**_

 **That's all for my replies.**

 **In Dragon Ball GT, Goku is shown to be wiser. I was confused either making him naive and innocent to things like sex and love or just make him wise enough to understand things like that. With how UsubeniDragon put things, I guess Goku is not naive when it comes to love, but maybe still naive to sex. This...is going to be hard.**

 **I'm an ace when it comes to Kid Goku's personality, but when it comes to Heroic Goku and Wiser Goku...damn. I'll do my absolute best to understand their characters more and connect them together.**

* * *

 **Power Scaling Below**

* * *

 **Now, UsubeniDragon used power levels to determined power gaps, and I'm also going to use it. With that being said, here's my combined with UsubeniDragon's power level arrangements.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Yuuki Rito: 5**

 **Yuuki Mikan: 5**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke: ?**

 **Maul & Smutts: 5,000**

 **Zastin: 500,000**

 **Gid Lucion Deviluke: ?**

 **Son Goku: Immeasurable with the current scouter, nuff' said.**

 **Son Goku 1%: Still Immeasurable.**

* * *

 **About the buff-up To Love-Ru characters;**

 **It is implied that Gid Lucion Deviluke, in canon, was able to destroy a planet if he gather enough energy. Yami, in her Darkness form, was able to split a planet in half but Lala was able to stop her attack using the same energy build-up as Gid, resulting her to become a child. Gid is described as the most strongest person in the universe, so he may be a multi-planet buster.**

 **According to UsubeniDragon's "power boost", Gid Lucion Deviluke was able to destroy a planet without raising a finger during his old times before he was turned into a child. However, after he regains most of his power back, he was capable do the same. So, him destroying a planet casually without raising a finger, means that he could destroy a star easily. So, in his full-power, he is a multi-star buster.**

 **He is as strong as the One Punch Man, who was able to destroy a star at his 1%.**

 **Zastin here had the power level of 500,000 without his Energy Sword. He is 1,000,000 with it. It's no surprise that he was able to bust a planet with that power level. Back then, in Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta had the power level of more than 18,000 and was able to destroy planets. Goku was able to counter his Galick Gun with the help of Kaioken x4. It is shown that Vegeta destroyed a planet in outer space with a smile plastered.**

 **So, here's their destruction capabilities:**

 **Zastin: Planet Buster**

 **Yami: Multi-Planet Buster**

 **Lala: Multi-Planet Buster**

 **Gid: Multi-Star Buster**

 **As for speed, their speed can reach light in this FanFiction, or even be multiple faster than light. But that speed will be their downfall. With Goku now having Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, it is almost impossible to beat Goku even in his base form. His speed is MASSIVELY-faster-than-light which can be calculated to at least, AT LEAST, 2 trillion faster than light. Still fast, right? And that's completely over-low balling.**

 **No worries, by the way.**

 **Goku will fight them and lower his power level just so he can enjoy the fight. It wouldn't end with one punch. He is a Battle Maniac.**

* * *

 **No-nerf Goku feats;**

 **In this FanFiction, Post-GT Goku was able to master Super Saiyan III and Instant Transmission without being an adult. He wasn't able to use it during GT because his body doesn't feel the same. This implies that he had mastered the Super Saiyan forms (excluding the God Ki-transformation). With his powers now, he is stronger.**

 **However, he isn't stronger than Anime Super Goku, who completely had absorbed God Ki inside of his body, making his base form as strong as Super Saiyan God which was able to bust a universe, an infinite 3D feat. Remember, Manga and Anime for Dragon Ball Super has difference including bits of their transformation.**

 **However, with the Saiyan Multipliers, including God and Blue, it is safe to say that Goku here is a Multi-Universal Buster with Super's Goku being Low-Multiversal Buster with his Mastered Ultra Instinct.**

 **Their speed is a really complicated matter. GT Goku is massively-faster-than-light at Super Saiyan God, which focused on speed rather than strength like Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue is slower than Super Saiyan God as shown in the Manga and the Anime. However, we still cannot clarify his actual speed. But low-balling? He's quadrillions faster than light.**

 **Super Goku's speed, as of now, mid-balling here, can even transverse time itself. Given that Jiren had been said to have a speed that can transverse time and Goku being able to move faster than Hit's Time Skip back at the Universe 6 VS Universe 7 Tournament Saga, it is not a surprise if Goku here can do the same as Super Goku during the U7 VS U6 Tournament Saga here.**

 **Goku Low-ball: ****Universal** **Buster, (** **Trillions) faster than light**

 **Goku Mid-ball: ****Multi-Universal Buster, (** **quadrillions** **)** **Massively-faster-than-light**

 **Goku High-ball: ****Multi-Universal Buster,** **Faster-than-time**

 **I might be wrong, but this is FanFiction.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and see y'all in the next chapter!**

 **Bye-cha!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...**

 **Right now, I'm really sad...**

 **My other story; Kurai Zankoku no Sekai, hasn't got any attention it needed, uwuu...(T-T). So! If I may take you readers' quality time, I would like you all to check it out! It's a Goku x Isekai & Dark Fantasy story! **

**It's simple right?**

 **Anyways, enough with the shameless promoting! I'm back yet again with another chapter! And you guys know what's gonna happen next chapter, don't cya?**

 **Yup!**

 **It's Goku VS Zastin in which we will witness where Zastin stands and why he is the fifth strongest in the universe!**

 **For today's chapter, it will be some preparations, as well as Goku's thought about Lala's forced marriage. Aaaannnd, we all know what's going to happen. To make more interesting and feel new to read, I added an OMAKE!**

 **Happy?**

 **Good, because with that pack, we also have a new cover! What do you guys think of the new cover? Looks kinda cool, right?**

 **Okay, then. With all of that away, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **" Love, Blindness, and Worth"**

* * *

Rito didn't know what to say.

He was just lost on everything.

Currently, Rito is walking behind both Goku and Lala on their way home. Lala had her arms looped around one of Goku's while her head rested on his shoulder. Even though Rito couldn't see it, he could tell that the two of them were smiling just from the happy aura around them both.

But he just couldn't understand.

Goku was getting married!

To a beautiful alien girl none the less!

He was still having trouble confessing to Haruna while one of the most childish people he knows is engaged. Sure, there were some girls in Sainan High that had a crush on Goku. But that was just it! Goku had a charm to him that can bring others close to him by just saying a few words to them. That same charm is what kept the girls from developing stronger feelings for him. He was a friend to everyone that wanted to be one and the girls didn't want to selfishly ruin it.

And now, Goku is engaged and the school most likely will be in an uproar on Monday. There was no avoiding it. Kenichi was there and the news would have spread around like a wildfire; and it did. When Rito returned to class, the talk of the room was Goku and his pink-haired bride. The guys were livid at the thought of the girl already being claimed and the girls were in deep depression that they never just thought of themselves and taken Goku when given the chance.

The absence of Goku for the rest of the day only fueled the fire as the guys planned on jumping him the next time they see him.

"Mikan is going to kill him. She'll think Goku-san was hiding this from her..." Rito mumbled to himself in horror.

"Hm? What was that, Rito?" Goku looked over his shoulder at the orange haired boy. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." He replied while waving his hand in denial. "I was just wondering how Mikan would react to the news." He shivered at the thought of the girl going ballistic on the three of them.

"She might apologize about not giving me food when she realizes the good deed I did."

"That's not how she'll interpret this..." Rito sweat-dropped.

He was apparently still upset about missing two meals earlier.

"Goku-kun, who is Mikan?" Goku looked over to see that Lala was listing to the boys' conversation.

"Mikan is Rito's younger sister... and I guess mine as well."

"Oh, you have a younger sister too!" Lala smiled brightly at the new information.

"Yep!" Goku nodded happily. "And I'm going to guess that you do as well."

It wasn't much of a question from Goku. More like he was trying to learn more about the pink-haired girl, who is his fiancee apparently.

"I have two! Their names are Nana and Momo." She smiled the same energetic smile she always gave Goku.

"Those are really nice names. I would like to be able to meet them someday." Goku smiled back to her as they approached the house.

Goku stopped as he felt a strong Ki signature coming from inside. He also felt Mikan's which was next to the other.

Being this close he could tell that whatever it is, whoever it was, took no meaning in being subtle. His true strength was not hidden but was being proudly shown to all those who could sense it. Rito and Lala looked curiously at the Saiyan while Peke started to sweat, even though she was a robot. Goku took notice to Lala's clothing's troubled state as he glanced at her.

"Peke, do you know who that is?" Lala and Rito were surprised by Goku's serious tone, while Rito was confused on who this 'Peke' was.

"Y-Yes, Goku-dono. It's the leader of the two guards you and Lala-sama defeated yesterday." Peke was nervous, why would 'he' have come down to Earth next?

"Wait, Zastin is in there?" Lala tried to look up at her hat which was also Peke's head.

"Who is this Zastin guy and why is he in our home?" Rito asked, not knowing if his sister was safe and if the look on Goku's face was anything to go by, then Mikan might be in danger.

"Zastin-dono is the head knight of the Royal Guard, and Lala-sama's personal guard." Peke explained.

"Royal...Guard?" Rito was not sure if he heard that correctly.

"That's what I said stupid human."

"Wait, Lala. Why would you have a guard?" Goku asked, confused.

Goku was not exactly sure as to who Lala was. All he knew about her, is that her father was trying to marry her against her will and she ran away to Earth. And as Earth's self-proclaimed guardian, that made this his business.

"Lala-sama is the princess of Planet Deviluke." An unfamiliar voice said surprising the group who turned their attention to the house.

Standing in the doorway was Mikan and a guy behind her. The man was wearing a set of medieval armor with a red cape over his shoulders. His hair and eyes were a deep silver in color. The two were wearing annoyed looks on their faces.

"Goku-kun. Explain. Right. Now." Mikan growled out, causing Goku to take a step back in fear while holding his hands in front of him.

"W-Wait, wait, wait, Mikan. Why are you mad? I didn't do anything." Goku hurriedly replied.

"Then why did a man in a suit of armor, with a tail I might add." Mikan's glare grew in intensity as she spoke. "Show up on our doorstep claiming that you had kidnapped a princess!"

"WHAT!?" Goku and Rito shouted at the same time.

There was apparently some huge misunderstanding here. And only one person was able to look confused by the girl's statement.

"Goku-kun didn't kidnap me! He's protecting me." Lala tilted her head with a small pout at the claim of Goku kidnapping her.

"Is that so?" The man in the armor said with his head tilted down before bringing it back up with a pleading look towards Lala. "Please, Lala-sama. Just come home. You have a responsibility as the princess to pick a husband to become the heir!"

"I don't care! All Daddy cares about is having a heir so he can retire and goof off! And all the candidates want is Daddy's throne!" Lala yelled at the man, causing him to step back a bit. "None of them really care about me..."

"That's not true, Lala-"

"Plus, I already decided who I'm going to marry." Lala pointed to Goku, who was scratching the back of his head. "Goku-kun."

Zastin examined the boy with a keen eye while Mikan was shocked by the girls outburst. Goku was getting married and he didn't tell her. She is going to have to have a long talk with him later.

"Lala-sama, you can't marry him. If you married him, that would mean he would inherit your father's title as Emperor of the Universe! A Human can't become the-"

"I'm not a Human." Goku stopped the man, getting a curious look from the knight. "I'm a Saiyan."

Goku unwrapped his tail from around his waist surprising the man who didn't expect that. If he was a...wait, what's a Saiyan?

"I've never heard of a Saiyan." Zastin claimed, suspicious of Goku. "What planet are you from?"

"Planet Vegeta." Goku gave a simple answer.

Lala, Zastin, and Peke looked at Goku in confusion. None of them had ever heard of a Planet Vegeta or the Saiyans. There was also no race that had monkey tails but the proof was right in front of them. Zastin stared at the boy before coming to his conclusion on what to do.

"Lala-sama, you are coming home."

"I said I'm not! I'm staying here and marrying Goku-kun."

"Gid-sama would not approve of you marrying an unknown. There must've been a candidate you liked-"

"Enough." Goku said, getting the attention of the arguing aliens. "Do you care about Lala?"

"Of course! I have been tasked to protect Lala-sama since she was young." Was Zastin's replay and the answer Goku was hoping for.

"That's funny, because from where I'm standing that couldn't be further than the truth." Goku put on a smile while crossing his arms; tail waving behind him.

"What do you mean?" Zastin leveled a glare at the Saiyan while Lala looked at him wide eyed.

"You are truly blind to what Lala wants. You and this Gid person." Zastin was now confused as he stared at the boy losing the glare.

"I'm...blind?"

"Lala hates it and doesn't want to meet candidates anymore. So when she ran, you were sent to forcefully bring her back and make her." Goku put simply shocking Zastin while Lala continued to stare at Goku with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to make her...do anything." Zastin was not sure if what he was saying was his truth.

"Well, you are! Do you know what she feels when she is told to fall in love with someone who would only want her body and the perks of being the emperor?" Goku lost the smile on his face as he now scowled at the man.

"..." Zastin remained silent.

"Well?" Goku was not happy that Zastin claimed to care for Lala and still not know her feelings. "Do you?!"

"W-Who are you?" Zastin managed to ask.

"My name is Son Goku! Saiyan raised on Earth, and its sole protector." Goku called out, shocking the people around him at his tone.

He sounded almost prideful.

"And of this moment. I am Lala Deviluke's guardian! You will not take her!"

The aliens and the Humans were stunned in silence. Not a word was said at the Protector of Earth and head royal guard as they stared each other down. Everything was quiet until a sob was heard from the side. The two aliens turned their attention to the pink haired princess who had tears streaming from her eyes, looking at Goku.

"Goku-kun..." Lala sobbed out as she took steps towards him.

"L-Lala! W-What's wrong? Hey, now! Don't cry." Goku tried to comfort her.

Before he could say anymore, Lala ran towards him and glomped him. Taken off guard from girl's surprise show of affection and strength, Goku had to take a step back to avoid falling over. He felt her wrap her arms around him tightly and bury her head on his chest as she continued to cry, soaking the fabric of his shirt. Goku could only blink in confusion at Lala's sudden action.

"Goku-kun..."

"Hey Lala, it's alright. Don't cry." Goku whispered while simultaneously wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Goku-kun, you understood exactly what I felt..." Lala said between tears before lifting her head to stare into his eyes. "There's no doubt, I want to marry you Son Goku."

Goku looked at her smile as his face heated up slightly. He couldn't remember a time he blushed from anything aside from slight embarrassment. What shocked Goku even more was that another person was crying, assuming it was Mikan he turned his gaze towards her only to see her smile softly at him and Lala. If it wasn't Mikan who is it? Was it Rito?

No, but that only left one other person but it couldn't possible...

"I still can't accept this." Zastin said between his sobbing.

He was trying to wipe away the tears with his cape but they kept pouring out.

"What do you mean you can't accept this?" Goku asked, confused by the knight's words.

"Goku-dono, hearing your words have allowed me to finally see how Lala-sama feels..." Zastin was finally able to quell his tears as he looked at the Saiyan and princess. "But understanding someone's feelings won't help you rule a universe. You need to prove yourself."

Goku thought over Zastin's words while thinking about his situation. Lala seemed to truly love him and he could return her feelings in time, that's what Chi-Chi wanted. If he were to be a front line runner to being the ruler of the universe, then lots of strong opponents might challenge him. Not forgetting the current emperor who could be a great challenge for him. But he didn't want to become the Emperor of the Universe, he just wanted to fight strong opponents and fulfilling Chi-Chi's wish. So coming to a conclusion, Goku smiled to himself. There was no doubt that Lala was already someone important to him.

So he would challenge anyone to gain her hand in marriage.

But he won't become the Emperor of the Universe.

"I think I know where you're going with this..." Goku smirked towards Zastin.

"Indeed. I will return tomorrow to test and see if you are worthy of becoming the heir to the throne." With that said a beam of light shot down on Zastin, transporting himself to his ship.

Rito and Mikan were shocked while Lala stiffened in his arms. The siblings were shocked that Goku could become the ruler of the universe, while Lala was scared for his safety which she voiced out.

"Goku-kun, Zastin isn't like the last two you fought." Lala quietly said as Goku looked down at her, wondering why she was hiding her face.

"What does she mean by the last two?" Mikan asked, somewhat out of the loop.

"Last night, two men came to retrieve Lala but I got rid of them."

"So that's what you were doing." Mikan mumbled loud enough for the others to hear. "Still, you should've told us what was happening. We could've helped."

"Mikan is right, Goku-san." Rito said, looking at him with determination in his eyes. "Us humans shouldn't be underestimated."

Goku smiled at the Yuuki siblings, happy that they were the ones who gave him a home. His train of thought was broken when a complaining Lala started to hit his chest.

"Muu." Lala looked up into his eyes again. "Listen to me, Goku-kun. Zastin isn't a pushover. If he were to be ranked, then Zastin would be the fifth strongest in the Universe."

"Seriously!? The fifth strongest!?" Rito exclaimed, losing all his earlier determination at that statement.

"Really!?" Goku asked with excitement in his voice. "Who is the first?!"

"The first would be Daddy." Lala simply told him .

"He **is** the Emperor of the Universe." Mikan deadpanned, already knowing that he would have to be first.

"Gid-sama is capable of destroying a planet by just lifting a finger." Peke spoke up scaring the humans.

"That...t-that can't be possible..." Rito was sweating profusely.

Mikan wasn't any better as she was shaking at the thought of the destruction of Earth.

'Well, I hope I get a good fight! It's been so long since I've fought anyone! Or even someone that is able to destroy planets!' Goku thought with excitement before he felt Lala tighten her hold around him.

"Goku-kun, promise you won't leave me." Lala whispered.

Goku smiled at the sweetness and love that was held within her words. She truly cared for him if she asked him to promise that. Leaning in close to her ear, Goku whispered his response so she wouldn't need to worry.

"I promise. I'll always be there to protect you, Lala."

* * *

 **Zastin's Ship**

"Is connection to Deviluke established?" Zastin asked his subordinate.

"Yes, Zastin-sama. He is waiting for your update on the princess." The scarred man told him as he followed him to the main room.

The two walked into the main room of the spacecraft to see the last of the of Zastin's men working on a terminal before he noticed the two enter the room. He immediately went to another terminal and started hitting a few buttons before giving a thumbs up to Zastin.

Zastin, who made his way to the chair in the center of the room, nodded and pushed a large red button on the arm of the chair. When the button was pressed, a large screen appeared before him showing a mysterious figure with spiky hair and a trident-tipped tail. Other features were disguised by a shadow that encompassed him completely.

" **Ah, Zastin. I hear you have a report on my daughter.** " The figure spoke in a deep voice that could send a chill down any warriors spin.

"Yes, Gid-sama. We have followed Lala-sama to a backwater planet called Earth." Zastin told the emperor with his head bowed in a show of respect.

" **Earth? That's a primitive planet that has recently started experimenting with space travel. I believe you didn't have any trouble retrieving the princess?** " Gid said, believing that Zastin got the job done.

"Uhh...about that, G-Gid-sama..." Zastin tried to tell the man but a massive killing intent was released from said man.

" **Zastin. Where is Lala?** " His voice was low and held no intention to hear any excuses.

"She...Gid-sama, Lala-sama has decided to stay on Earth with her new fiance." Zastin told the emperor before closing his eyes waiting for the man's reaction.

" **Her 'fiance'...is a human?** " Gid sounded almost heart broken.

He wanted a powerful heir to take his throne, not some fragile, weak, undependable human.

"N-Not at all, Gid-sama! Goku-dono is not a human." Zastin corrected the man quickly.

"Goku? If he is not human then what species is he?" Gid asked, letting out a breath thankful that it wasn't some human.

"Goku-dono said he was from a species known as the Saiyans. He appeared human but like us Devilukians he has a tail; though it's that of a monkey."

" **...I've never heard of these Saiyans.** " Gid said, before having a thought. ' **Maybe he is from a planet that tried to rebel against me? But that name...where could've I heard that...?** '

"Neither have I, Gid-sama." Zastin agreed. "But his species seem to mirror ours. He was able to defeat my two assistants with _ease_." Zastin said, getting a hum from the ruler of the universe. "Lala-sama has also grown greatly attached to Goku-dono in such a short time."

Gid sat in silence for what seemed like minutes unnerving the three guards. "What have you planned to do next Zastin?"

"Gid-sama, tomorrow I have scheduled a duel against Goku-dono to test if he is worthy." Zastin told Gid what he had planned to do with Goku.

" **Hmm...Zastin, record your battle with this Goku and anything else that I should know. This 'Saiyan' was Lala's choice for a husband, I have to respect that, but if he cannot hold his own against you then I give you a permission to take Lala by any means necessary.** " Gid ordered the knight.

"Yes, Gid-sama!"

" **You said he fought and defeated your subordinates. Did he fight with a weapon?** " Gid asked out of curiosity.

"Goku-dono used no weapon. But from what I saw, he showed a mastery of martial arts." Zastin said with a little pride.

Only the princess could find such a prodigy to be her husband.

" **Then give him a handicap.** " The emperor simply ordered.

"A...a handicap, Gid-sama?" Zastin asked not sure what his king meant.

" **Since Goku fights using martial arts, so shall you.** " Gid said getting a nod from Zastin.

The king of Planet Deviluke liked watching warriors lose in their respective area of mastery. Not like he wanted Goku to lose, but if he wasn't worthy; break his fighting spirit.

"Anything else you ask of me, Gid-sama?"

" **If Goku manages to force you into a corner...** " Gid said with all seriousness.

This Saiyan was an enigma, there was no telling what they were capable of.

" **You may use your sword.** "

Zastin was shocked. The king never ordered him to use his sword for something so trivial. Being the greatest swordsman on Deviluke and most likely throughout the universe, it made him a very dangerous foe. That is why he was promoted as the head of the Royal Guard. So he can protect the princesses and also so he would never have to use his full power.

"G-Gid-sama...are you sure?" Zastin was not sure if the king was joking or not. He did have a sick sense of humor.

" **Of course I am!** " Gid yelled out almost happily.

"But...what if the planet-"

" **Zastin. You're the greatest swordsman for a reason.** " Gid told him with pride laced in his tone. " **The planet will be fine! Just make sure that you only use it if Goku is capable of fighting you at full power.** "

"Of course, Gid-sama." Zastin smiled at the praise Gid gave him. The Emperor of the Universe was a hard man to please when it came to one's power.

" **Besides...** " Gid chuckled. " **Wouldn't be better if he was able to fight on par with you? If he wants to marry my daughter that would mean he would be the next ruler. He should be powerful.** "

"Thank you for your time, Gid-sama. Now, I must go and prepare for the fight." With that Zastin ended the transmission leaving Gid to his own thoughts.

" **Goku, huh? You better be strong enough to challenge Zastin because I'm not giving you my throne unless you can take it.** " Gid grinned and went back to his own devices, to excited for the outcome of the fight.

* * *

 **Yuuki Residence**

"I still don't like you going up against the fifth strongest in the universe." Mikan complained from her seat at the table.

"Come on, Mikan! Do you not have faith in me?" Goku teased.

"I do, Goku-kun! You're going to use that blast thing on Zastin like you did last night!" Lala cheered childishly, next to Goku.

"Ki Blast." Goku said, smiling.

"What's a Ki Blast?" Rito asked across from Goku.

"It's one the basic techniques that I learned when I was little." Goku answered.

"That was like you response when I asked about the Instant Transmission." Rito deadpanned.

"What's an Instant Transmission?" Mikan questioned this time.

"It's a technique I/he learned long ago." Goku replied while Rito gave the same response. R

ito though got a blank stare from his sister.

"Was I asking you?"

"It was the same simple answer he gave me though." Rito tried to defend while Goku laughed at the two. "Goku-san, shouldn't you be preparing for the fight instead of stuffing your face?"

"I am preparing." Goku told him between bites.

"How?" The siblings asked with a 'really?' expression on their faces.

"Saiyans have high metabolism. I need to eat a lot so I don't get tired during the fight." Goku said after finishing his huge meal.

"Just like Devilukians." Lala told them surprising the Yuuki siblings.

"S-So you eat just as much as...Goku-kun?" Mikan stuttered out in fear.

Why wouldn't she be scared? She already has to pay a lot for a single meal for Goku! Now, they could possibly go bankrupt from Lala living with them.

"Not as much, but more than a human." Lala replied, still seemed to be cheerful.

"So, where is Lala going to sleep?" Rito asked his sister.

"I'll be sleeping with Goku-kun."

Lala's sudden response caused Rito's and Mikan's faces to light up from the implication. Goku simple chuckled at the innocence of the three.

"W-W-What!? Y-You can't do that! You're not even married yet!" Mikan yelled at the girl.

"But we are going to get married, and married couples sleep together right?" The innocent pink-haired girl asked, tilting her head.

"I-I guess that's true. But only if Goku-kun is okay with it." Mikan told her, hoping that Goku would not be fine with it.

"Sure, it's fine with me." Was Goku's nonchalant reply causing Mikan to face palm and Lala to squeal as she hug his arm. Rito was still flustered from Lala's comment to know what was happening anymore.

"W-Well, I think it's time for bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Mikan told them before shooting a glare at Lala that said 'don't try anything to him'.

With that, Mikan and a still flustered Rito went to their respective rooms while Goku and Lala went to 'their' room. Goku got out of his school uniform and immediately got into the bed; asleep before Lala could even strike up a conversation. She soon followed getting in beside him and curling up to his side, fast asleep and dreaming about her and Goku's future.

* * *

 ** _Morning,_**

 **Yuuki Residence**

Goku opened his eyes to the sounds of birds chirping, Mikan cooking in the kitchen, and the rhythmic breathing of his new roommate. Looking to his side, Goku saw a completely nude Lala curled up next to him with a smile on her face. In between them, Peke was there with her normal swirl eyes in thin lines; showing that she was asleep. Bringing his eyes back to Lala, he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked.

Right there, Goku pledged to himself that he always protect the peace of this Earth so that Lala would never lose that smile.

Getting up, Goku went over to his closet and pulled out a capsule holding a gi. Putting it on he looked it over to see if everything was in order. The gi was his standard orange with blue undershirt, sash tied tightly around his waist, wristbands, and boots. On the back was the symbol of King Kai; "The King of the World" kanji. It was the gi he received during his training with King Kai before his fight against Vegeta. Seeing that he was wearing his gi correctly, he wrapped his tail around his waist and turned back towards his bed, seeing a still naked Lala rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Lala." Goku greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Goku-kun." Lala yawned cutely before taking notice of his attire. "Oh, that's right! Your fight with Zastin is today!"

"That's right! I can't wait to see how strong Zastin is!" Goku was ecstatic.

It was only two years in this universe and he was already going to fight the fifth strongest.

"I believe you can win Goku..." Lala said before lowering her voice a bit. "As long as he doesn't use his sword then, you can win no problem."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Goku said reassuringly.

Lala smiled and hugged Goku tightly while he wrapped an arm around the pink-head, pulling her closer. The two then made their way downstairs to eat breakfast with Rito and Mikan. They talked to Goku about what he was going to do during the fight only for him to reply 'It's a secret'. The three of them then retreated to the living room while Mikan cleaned up.

"Hey, Mikan!" Goku called out to her as he, Lala and Rito sat on the couch waiting for Zastin to arrive.

A few seconds later Mikan appeared folding an apron that she used when cooking. "Yes, Goku-kun?"

"Where did you put the Senzu Beans?" Goku asked.

"I gave the bag to Rito because he wanted to grow a few." Mikan told him before heading back into the kitchen.

Goku turned his attention to Rito who looked back at him with a slight apprehensive look. "Yes, Goku-san?" Rito asked already knowing what he was going to say.

"Rito, the bag never ends. There's no reason to grow any." Goku said in a monotone voice.

"Goku-san, I like gardening so I thought I could just plant a few." Rito explained.

"Oh, okay. I thought you couldn't understand the concept of 'never ending'." Goku chuckled while Rito fell to the ground at the fact that Goku just mocked his intelligence.

Of all people, it was him. Goku shouldn't even be talking, he has some of the worst grades in the class. A couple of his first days in school he had to get a tutor to help him with his reading. Rito could swear that Goku was almost illiterate.

"Goku-kun, what's a Senzu Bean?" Lala asked, curious of why he would need a bean.

"They are special beans that have amazing rejuvenating qualities." Goku replied while Lala thought of all the inventions she could make if she studied this 'Senzu Bean'.

"Can I borrow some?" Lala questioned hoping Goku would give her at least one.

"Of course! You can take as many as you want. Just don't eat more than one." Goku told her with a nod, getting a cheer from the girl.

"Goku-san, why would you need a Senzu Bean?" Rito asked, getting up to go grab the bag.

"Come on, Rito! Get with it. I'm fighting the fifth strongest in the universe, I have to be prepared." Goku told the boy as he walked of to get the beans.

Before Lala and Goku could talk more about the bean, Zastin and his two assistants; Maul and Smutts, is what Lala had called them, walked into the house. Zastin wore his armor while the two others were carrying what looked like a small camera.

"Goku-dono, are you ready?" Zastin asked the saiyan.

"Rito, Mikan, come on! Zastin's here!" Goku called into the house.

The sibling returned moments later, Rito holding the bag of Senzu Beans. "You guys ready?"

"Goku-dono, is it smart for the two humans to be present during the fight?" Zastin asked looking at the two.

"Of course it is. They need to see this because I've been hiding some things from them." Goku replied with a grin, getting a shocked look from Mikan and a 'I knew it' look from Rito. "Afterwards, I think it be best if I told them and Lala why I came to Earth."

Lala looked at him curiously while Zastin nodded, knowing that Gid would also like to know of the monkey-tailed boy's past.

"Do you have a location you want to do this?"

"I do, actually! Just grab onto my shoulders and I'll take us there." Goku told them.

Rito and Lala understood immediately as the boy wrapped the arm he had the beans in, around his sister and put the other on Goku's shoulder. Lala wrapped her arms around Goku and rested her head against his chest smiling to herself. Zastin hesitantly placed one hand on Goku's free shoulder while his subordinates grabbed onto his.

"Everyone ready?" Goku asked, getting a nod from everyone. "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **" Love, Blindness, and Worth"**

* * *

 _"Super Saiya-jin Goddo koi to chikara, misete aru!"_

 **Ah, gotta love that line!**

 **Before I explain things more about the story, as well as showing you an OMAKE, let's reply to some of the reviews!**

 **My good man, TheGoodDoggo:**

Good chapter.

Didn't think you would reply.

Anyway, I know the fighters in DB control their Ki to contain the damage. What I meant is; Goku hadn't mastered God Ki yet, his Ki Control wouldn't be too perfect. As seen in many training session with Vegeta, they cause a lot of rumbling, especially with his now massive power. There won't be damage of course, Goku could do that. At most, the earth will vibrate when he goes blue for the first time, if he doesn't bust forth the transformation like many times before when he was...weaker.

I just expressed a sudden thought at the time when I remembered Goku and Vegeta went to train with Whis. It won't affect your story at all, so no offend, bro.

 **My reply:** _Oh, dang it! I forgot to mention once again about how Goku and Vegeta trained with Whis at the time when he was readying himself to be transported to another universe!_ **So, while they haven't mastered God Ki yet, they can contain most of the colossal damages.**

 _ **When Goku first transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, Goku didn't shook the Earth. It was at DBZ that he shook Earth. He was turning into Super Saiyan 3 at that time. And again, in this timeline, Goku had fought Beerus before GT story starts and how he lost his God Ki is...let's say, the wish where he had became a child affected it.**_

 _ **And, it's okay. You did not offend me. You simply criticized me, which is an okay for me.**_

 _ **You know, this is getting troubling. Most people in FanFiction always confuses criticisms as a form of insult or flames. I mean, look at Sabere Commander! He was just beta-ing for someone and the story of that someone had been reviewed, showing hates for him because he always acts as an "asshole" or some other thing...**_

 **Phenomenal Excelsior** **:**

Oooh! Trying to understand the power scale got my head spinning. But Lala has no clue how uber powerful her alien fiancee is.

 **My reply: _Damn it! That "uber" part made me remember some Naruto fans yelling out "U3ER strong"! But, thanks for reviewing!_**

 _ **You know, you're lucky that I hadn't use calculations with numbers and just use simple wordings. It'll be more confusing!**_

 **drake2002:**

Pretty cool story you got here. I'm looking forward to seeing how Goku changes the canon besides being engaged to Lala, of course. As for his harem, I think Goku should just get with the alien ladies mostly because I believe they would understand him more being aliens themselves.

 **My reply: _Well, the fact that he's an alien isn't a problem. Most girls would understand his feelings since he's a simple guy. Brave, kind of Heroic, selfless, likes to fight and maybe...sweet?_**

 ** _I guess UsubeniDragon wanted to make him a bit sweet._**

 **That's all for my reply and thanks for reading! Really, thank you!**

 **Now, about the chapter.**

 **You see, when I was trying to understand his character, I was confused on why UsubeniDragon wanted Goku to become the Emperor of the Universe when he just simply wants to fight and fulfill his promise. Heck, even when he was a child, he refused Kami's offer to make him bear the title Guardian of Earth.**

 **He proclaimed that he is the Protector of this Earth as to scare away anyone that would endanger the planet.**

 **He protects Earth because it is simply the right thing to do.**

 **So, I changed UsubeniDragon's idea. And while Goku will win against everyone in this universe, he won't become the Emperor of the Universe just because he is engaged to Lala.**

 **I just need to find a reason...!**

 **Anyways, the universe he was in, the 4th Universe was supposed to have a God of Destruction (Quintela) as well as Kaioshins, but it is shown in the story that the universe has none at all. So, instead of him being transported to Universe 4, I just changed it that he was transported into a universe outside the now 12 universes. Forget about the Universe 4, I'm going to change that!**

 **Onward to the chapter 1 back!**

 **As a present for y'all and a thanks for reading this, I made an OMAKE. I was afraid that this story is the same and not much has changed and is boring to you guys so, I made an Omake! This OMAKE will be featuring crossover between two fanfics from two sites; one is here FanFiction dot net, and the other is Wattpad.**

 **It's a battle between two Gokus almost the same age (physically)!**

 **I present to you!**

 **The** **BATTLE** **of** **OMAKE** **!**

 **Also, it is none canon but the outcome would be what should've happened if the two ever met.**

* * *

 **BATTLE** **of** **OMAKE**

 **" (Atarashi no Sekai) Wattpad Son ****Goku VS Son Goku FanFiction (To Fulfill a Promise) "**

* * *

 ** _Sunday,_**

 **Yuuki Residence**

It was another day at the Yuuki Residence.

Goku eats lots of food as breakfast, Rito watering the gardens where he placed the Senzu Beans, Mikan cooking for Goku, Lala trying to invent something, Yami spying on the monkey-tailed boy, trying to assassinate him if there are any openings, it was the usual of the usual.

Today was Sunday, a sacred day for Goku to free himself from the clutches of school. He doesn't really like studying. After all the bizarre against the husband candidates and Gid Lucion Deviluke, they all live in peace. Goku did declined the offer of being the next Emperor of the Universe. After having his own share of breakfast, he sat down on the couch in the living room, watching the TV for anything interesting. Sadly, there wasn't anything interesting to him.

Goku sighed, "I can train now, but I usually do it in the afternoon." He said to himself and let out another sigh. "I want to fight a strong opponent..."

The house immediately shook once Goku said that. He was surprised as well as the other residences in the house with the exception of Lala. Goku looks around and sees nothing, but he tried using his Ki Sense. Suddenly, before he can even track any Ki Signature that's causing the trouble, a hole ripped in front of him and someone came out of it. The person headbutted Goku's head by accident, causing him to stun...

* * *

 ** _Earlier,_**

 **Unknown Location**

"Wai~! Wai~!" Goku jumps around as he found yet another Dragon Ball. "I found it!"

Goku was currently wearing his usual clothes consist of blue winter jacket down to his knees, a black scarf around his neck and is long enough to reach his behind, black and blue boots and his traditional Gi worn under the winter jacket. The place he was currently located is mysterious, but it was a snow land with boreal trees surrounding him. He was actually trying to find a Dragon Ball around here and just had found it. This time, it was the One-Star Dragon Ball.

It had been a few months since he parted ways with his companions, Mona, Selena, Kisaki, Hollow Knight and Aki since they, excluding Hollow Knight, was on their journey to defeat the Demon Lord. Hollow Knight was accompanying Goku's father, Drazu, back in the Forest of Tranquility for his blacksmith job. Goku was travelling to find the Dragon Balls since he just discovered the Dragon Radar in a bag from when he was awoke in this world. Somehow, he was confused whether he was born like any other people, or got reincarnated into this world like Mona and Selena, or even summoned here like Kisaki and Aki.

But he couldn't care more.

All he cares now, is finding the Dragon Balls. His instinct keep telling him that he needs to find the Dragon Balls and hide it at any costs. Goku was confused but he did it anyways. He already has the Four-Star Dragon Ball, Seven-Star Dragon Ball and just now, the One-Star Dragon Ball. The Four-Star Dragon Ball was already with him as he kept it since he felt that the Four-Star Dragon Ball connected to his heart for some reason. The Seven-Star Dragon Ball was found in an Elf Village where there were nice Elves who kindly welcomed him seeing as he wasn't a Human and is assumed as "Beastman".

He even made a new friend! This friend was a girl two years older who had "engaged" to him. Goku didn't know what it means, but assumed that it was some kind of food. Nevertheless, she was quite nice and is kind. After all, Goku did saved her from Demon Generals. He promised her that he would come back and have this "marriage" with her after he found all the Dragon Balls.

It did sound delicious!

"Now, then!" Goku said as he put the One-Star Dragon Ball in his back. "Let's find another Dragon Balls!" He cheerfully said as he flare his Ki and soared into the skies...

Only for sky to ripped suddenly and tear out a hole.

"Wah!" He cried out in surprise.

Goku, shocked and caught off guard, got sucked into the hole. The blue sight of the sky was replaced with the hole's darkness. Before he can do anything, the hole closes and silence ruled the skies...

* * *

 ** _Present,_**

 **Yuuki Residence**

( **Kid Goku = Atarashi no Sekai's Goku**)

( **Teen Goku = To Fulfill a Promise's Goku**)

"Itatatata!" Kid Goku yelped in pain while rubbing his head.

"Ouch!" Teen Goku let out a pained cry as he too rubbed his head.

Once they noticed each other's voice, they look at each other, confused. Silence could only be heard as the two Gokus stare at each other. Teen Goku was shocked that there was another him. He looked completely the same except for his physical age appearance and his clothes. Other than that, he was the same! It was as of he mirror himself as a kid again!

Meanwhile, with Kid Goku, he scrunches up his eye brows in confusion. "You look familiar! Where have I seen you?" Kid Goku broke the silence.

The shaking of the house had apparently stopped the moment Kid Goku came out of the hole. After Kid Goku asked that question, a footstep belonged to someone panicked rings in their ears.

"Goku-san, what was that!?" Rito came bursting into the living room, his face showed panic and fright when his face immediately changed once he saw two Gokus. "Wait...what?"

Both Kid Goku and Teen Goku looks at Rito, blinking at the same time. Rito's mouth open agape, he did not believe what he just saw.

"Goku-kun!" Mikan called as she saw a dumbstruck Rito blocking the entrance to the living room. "Rito, what's wrong?"

Mikan move to the side and take a glance into the living room, where the two Gokus are and, like Rito's situation earlier, the two Gokus looks at her and blinked at the same time. Mikan became as shock as Rito, but she took an action to ask.

"W-Why are there two Gokus?" She asked, getting a head-shake from Rito and a shrug from Teen Goku, who she assumed was their Goku. "Who are you?"

They all look at Kid Goku. There was a clear difference in outfits between Kid Goku and Teen Goku. One wore clothes suitable for resting and the other is for winter. The winter one was the different Goku. At the question Mikan asked earlier, Kid Goku can only tilt his head.

"Son Goku." He introduced himself. "What's your name?" Kid Goku asks Teen Goku.

All of them sweat-dropped. That much was obvious.

"My name is Son Goku." Teen Goku replied, earning a bright grin from Kid Goku.

"Haha! Our name is the same! What a coincidence!" Kid Goku said.

They fall down to the ground in anime style. It's clear that this Goku was not as intelligent as their Goku. They all begin to discuss and they all found out that the one who looked like their Goku was indeed Son Goku, except that he came from a far and separate timeline or world. Kid Goku being Kid Goku just answered their question with simple answers, making both Rito and Mikan to have a headache. After all the questioning, Teen Goku had an idea.

"Hey, um..." He pondered on how to call Kid Goku. "Ah, Small Goku. Wanna fight with me?"

At that, Kid Goku immediately beamed. "Really! I wanna fight!"

And so, the battle between Kid Goku and Teen Goku, commence...

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later,_**

 **Training Space**

Teen Goku looks around in the space. "I'm surprised. You can create spaces?"

Kid Goku nodded. "Yup! Tou-chan taught me how to do it! It is to avoid hurting people and damaging things!"

"Father? Wait, you have a father?" Teen Goku asked, surprised.

"Yeah! He eh..." Kid Goku started to search for that specific word. "Um...he adop...ted. Yeah! He adopted me! He's strong too!"

"Oh...I thought it was his blood father. Apparently, it's not." Teen Goku sighed and started to warm up. "Alright! Let's take some warm up first before we start!"

"M'kay!" Kid Goku replied as he started a warm up of his own.

Teen Goku, while stretching and warming up, stares at Kid Goku. 'He reminded me of myself back when I was a kid. Naive, innocent, carefree and lack of knowledge about the world...but, he's not me from when I was a kid. I can feel his Ki...that Ki...how can such a young me got a God Ki?. He thought to himself, becoming more aware and cautious with Kid Goku. 'I have to be careful. He might have some tricks up to his sleeve...'

Kid Goku just done with his warm up as well as Teen Goku.

"You ready?" Teen Goku asked.

"Yeah! I'm excited!" Kid Goku said as he dropped into the same Turtle Hermit stance.

Teen Goku was surprised but regained his composure as he too dropped into the Turtle Hermit stance. They both stared at each other, both are analyzing what each of them are going to do. Suddenly, in a burst of speed, Kid Goku instantly appears in front of Teen Goku, shocking him and making him to cross his armsto shield from an incoming attack.

The Danger Sense started screaming inside of Goku's mind, telling him to power up. Before Kid Goku can land a punch, Teen Goku transformed. The punch landed and sent Teen Goku skidding on the ground for more than 20 seconds. Kid Goku noticed the sudden change in his power level and appearance. Teen Goku's crossed arms had a huge bruise with smokes, indicating Kid Goku's punch was really strong. Teen Goku was covered in blazing fire Ki, dancing fiercely around him. His eyes and his hair changed into crimson in color and his skin became more tanned.

Kid Goku looks at Teen Goku in confusion, before he became excited. "You're really strong!" He exclaimed.

"Hehehe..." Teen Goku chuckled. "I could say the same to you. You manage to immediately push me into Super Saiyan God in your base form." He commented with his face serious. "I think I need be serious at the start of the battle now."

"Supa Saiya-jin Goddo?" Kid Goku said before shrugging and crouch into his stance again. "Hehe! Let's just continue!"

"Yeah. Let's." Teen Goku replied while smiling. "Kamehameha!"

"Eh!?"

Trying to caught him off guard, Teen Goku immediately sent a Kamehameha wave towards Kid Goku, who didn't bother to dodge or counter with his own Kamehameha. The beam traveled at speeds even light couldn't reach as it came closer and closer. Just as it neared towards Kid Goku, he move both his hands in a swirling motion and caught the Kamehameha, holding it in between his palms.

"What?" Was the only word muttered by Teen Goku.

"I'll give it to ya back! Here! Kamehameha x2!" Kid Goku said as he pushes his palms forward, sending the same Kamehameha only 2x more powerful.

Teen Goku dodges to the side and fly at high speed towards Kid Goku while he is launching the Kamehameha. Kid Goku didn't see nothing as Teen Goku channel his God Ki into his leg and kicked Kid Goku on his face's side, sending him off. Kid Goku regains from the kick as he flips backwards to stop the momentum. Teen Goku observed Kid Goku and sees that he doesn't even have a scratch on his cheeks where he kicked!

He was really surprised.

"You're really strong!" Teen Goku complimented with eyes wide. "What kind of training have you been come through?"

Kid Goku tilted his head, "Dunno. I was already this strong and Tou-san taught me 'Ki Control' so that I won't cause much damage."

Teen Goku chuckled at that. "That's really important. With how powerful you are right now, without Ki Control, multiple universes may crumble just by clenching your hands."

"Sokka. (I see.)"

Both stared at each other, Teen Goku's Super Saiyan God aura begins to flicker with yellow lightning.

Kid Goku stared at him, wanting to see more power from this 'similar' person to him.

Teen Goku smirked as his power increases exponentially. The blazing flame aura begins to slow down as it became more gentle. The hair started to spike up as more yellow lightning spark around him. Suddenly, a bright blue light covered Teen Goku as it temporally blinded Kid Goku. After the light died down, there, Teen Goku with a vibrant blue-flame aura gently surround him. Unlike the blazing speedy Super Saiyan or God's aura, this one was slowly raising upwards. His hair spiked up and is now glowing blue and so does his eyes.

Kid Goku stared in amazement. "Whoa! Awesome!"

"Super Saiyan Blue." Teen Goku stated.

"Supa Saiya-jin Buru..." Kid Goku repeated with an excited smile.

"Let me show you a power beyond that of Super Saiyan God." Teen Goku smirked.

Teen Goku vanished into thin air and materialize before Kid Goku, who was ready with an excited grin. The both sent a straight punch and their fist collided. The collision elicited a loud explosion that ripped the air. As soon as the fist collided, the two disappeared in a flash. Within a few seconds, thousands of thousands of afterimages can be seen as they tried to get a few hits in. Teen Goku was able to get a few hundred punches and kicks in while Kid Goku has none. The two parted away with their respective Ki Aura as they blasted towards each other for another clash.

The both grip their hands against each other, causing the afterimages to vanish as multiple explosions occurred around the space. The grip was really strong as the space itself begins to fluctuate. Even after that, both Teen Goku and Kid Goku smiled at each other, acknowledging each others' strength. Both latches off their grips and engage in a really fast clash. Their instantaneous movement of punches and kicks creates invisible waves.

Kid Goku back-flipped and kicked Teen Goku on the chin and separated them both. Teen Goku dashes with a fist forward. Kid Goku sidestepped it and pointed his palm at Teen Goku's face. He Ki Blasted Teen Goku on the face only to see that he wasn't there. Teen Goku teleports behind Kid Goku with his two of his hands clasped and quickly hammers down on Kid Goku's head.

Kid Goku was sent down crashing on the floor. Teen Goku channel both of his palm with Kamehameha before combining them together as he pulled up his palms backwards. Kid Goku was dazed a bit and didn't noticed that Teen Goku was charging up his Kamehameha. Not before long, with his teeth gritted, Teen Goku sends a huge wave of Kamehameha.

"10x Kamehameha!" He yelled.

Kid Goku turned around and sees the huge blue wave. He grinned in excitement and flared his Ki with both hands upwards, trying to catch the Kamehameha. As the Kamehameha touches his palm, Teen Goku smirked.

"No, you don't!" He used his Ki and detonated the Kamehameha right in front of Kid Goku's face. "I don't make second mistakes."

The bright blue light evolved into a swirling dome, the explosion was condense and contained with Ki Control. The dome begin to crack as a small explosion enough to cover the whole dome erupted from it. Teen Goku smiled as his strategy was gone off without any hitch. Knowing that Kid Goku has a skill with reflecting back the any blasts, he used the Kamehameha to detonate right in front of Kid Goku's face.

Smokes covered the whole area as Kid Goku was nowhere to be seen. Teen Goku tried to track his Ki, but it was nowhere to be found.

'Did I killed him!?' Teen Goku thought in panic, before realizing how strong the other Goki is. 'No, that couldn't be. He should be able to tank that Kamehameha...'

While Teen Goku was thinking about Kid Goku's situation and state, the latter appeared behind, shocking Teen Goku as he turns around only to see he wasn't there. He turns again and saw Kid Goku smiling with his hands cupped, ready to blast.

"Surprise!" He said before quickly sending his Kamehameha right to the face. "20x Kamehameha!"

As the nostalgic hit him where he used the Warp Kamehameha on Cell, the intense dark blue of light covered him an his whole figure. The Kamehameha wave cracked the whole space a bit as universe-destroying wave travels all over the Training Space. After the Kamehameha died down, there stood Teen Goku with his hands crossed as smokes came out of him. He had bruises all over his body and his Dogi is ripped and battered.

"Hehe! A counter for what you did earlier!" Kid Goku said with a grin.

Teen Goku smiled, "So you were still able to do that, huh?"

"Yup!" Kid Goku replied. "I'm sure you didn't expecting that!"

Teen Goku nodded. "You got me."

"Hehe!"

'He already caught all the energy of the 10x Kamehameha the moment he touches it. Then, he used his Ki to create that dome and explosions as a distraction...he's smart.' Teen Goku thought as he realized that it was him from some other world he was fighting. 'To think I was badly damaged by my naive self...but, I'm sure he didn't expecting this...'

"You did a number on me." Teen Goku said before his figure flickers like an after image. "But this is only a distraction."

"What?" Kid Goku said as he just realized the Goku in front of him is only an after image.

"Divine..." Kid Goku heard Teen Goku chanted and turned around. "Dragon Fist!"

He didn't have time to react as Kid Goku felt a fist on his stomach, sending him flying through the air. The Divine Dragon Fist continued as Teen Goku fly at all directions to land his attack simultaneously as if he was encircling Kid Goku. The golden dragon with shiny particles engulfed his left hand. He fly up above Kid Goku who was stunned at the time, and dive down with his fist drove into Kid Goku's belly.

They both landed down as the huge golden dragon that came from Teen Goku's fist head dive down towards Kid Goku. The loud booming sound ripped the air around them as the space cracks a bit more. Teen Goku jumped away from Kid Goku as he huffed in exhaustion. The Super Saiyan Blue transformation hasn't mastered yet and it is quickly draining his stamina. He stares at Kid Goku, who was still laying down on the ground.

"D-Did...did I do it?" Teen Goku questioned himself with huffs interrupting his speech. "Looks l-like I did it!"

Suddenly, Kid Goku sits up, shocking Teen Goku more. He wasn't badly damaged!

Kid Goku rubs his belly with one eye closed and his other eyes tears a bit from the corners. "Itatatatata!" He said before smiling. "That hurts!"

"N-No way..." Teen Goku said in disbelieve. "He took on a direct full-powered Divine Dragon Fist as if it was nothing!"

Kid Goku smiled and stands up. "Is it my win?" He asked as Teen Goku is exhausted and badly hurt.

"Hehehe...as much as I want to give up right now, I still want to know your full power..." Teen Goku replied, wanting to feel just one hit from Kid Goku. "Hit me with everything you've got!"

Kid Goku tilted his head and then crouches down with his fist ready. "Alright, then!"

Teen Goku gathered all of his power and enforced himself with Ki, coating his body with layers after layers of Ki. Teen Goku smirked and readied himself for the last blow. He knew that Kid Goku would've won whether he decides to fight back.

"Here I go!"

Teen Goku braced himself as Kid Goku disappeared even in the eyes of Teen Goku. Then, everything was black.

Kid Goku gave a straight punch to the face, causing Teen Goku to turn his eyes to white, revert back to base form and completely knocked out. The force coming from his punch was so strong, that it shattered the whole space...

* * *

Outside

Both Kid Goku and Teen Goku was spit out from the Training Space. Kid Goku looks around and sees the now unconscious Teen Goku, indicating that their battle had come to an end.

"Yeah, I won!" Kid Goku cheered and jumps around in victorious. "But man, he sure is strong!"

Teen Goku was still knocked out from the devastating blow earlier. Kid Goku walks towards him, knelt down and took out a Senzu Bean from his pockets. He uses his hand to make Teen Goku crunch the Senzu Bean and swallowed it. As Teen Goku swallowed the Senzu Bean, the bruises from all over his body disappeared and is healed, leaving no scars.

A few minutes later, Teen Goku woke up. He blinked and looks around and sees Kid Goku waiting for him.

Teen Goku smiled, "You won, huh?"

"Yeah!" Kid Goku chirped.

"You must've been training really hard, harder than me." Teen Goku said with his eyes closed. "I think, I'll remember that punch of yours and use it to motivate me further and become stronger!"

"Hehehe! I would like to fight you again!" Kid Goku nodded, pumped up for their next battle. "From where I come from, the opponents there are weak, but tricky!"

"Speaking of that, what kind of place is it?" Teen Goku asked, curious about Kid Goku's world.

"Well, there are magic! And some weird people as well!" Kid Goku replied as he remembered the Elves, Beastmen, Dwarves, Demons and much more. "There are people with long ears!"

"Huh...must've been in some kind of planet." Teen Goku muttered to himself. "Sounds like an interesting place."

"Yeah! There's this girl who is waiting for me so that we can have this 'marriage'! Sounds delicious!" Kid Goku said to Teen Goku, earning a sweat-drop and a nervous chuckle.

"I-I'm sure you'll get it...like how I was with Chi Chi." Goku said quietly. "Also, how come your clothes is not ripped or battered? I even use the Divine Dragon Fist to your abdomen!"

"Hm?" Kid Goku just tilted his head in confusion. "Didn't you know that you can use Ki to make our clothes strong?"

"Er...no." Teen Goku replied with a sweat-drop, never thought of using Ki that way.

"Oh, okay!" Kid Goku nodded before a question yet to be answered invaded his mind. "Also, do you have a dream about someone similar to us with white hair?" Kid Goku asked, that dream always bothered him.

"Hm? White hair? I don't think so." Teen Goku shrugged.

"He was really, really strong! He has this glow in his eyes and the white hair looks awesome! He looks really similar to us! And, and, and, and, he's just so awesome and strong! I wanna fight him!" Teen Goku excitingly explains with many hand gestures to make points.

"I'm sure it is just a dream." Teen Goku said.

"But it felt real." Kid Goku replied before shrugging.

Before they can continue their conversation, a hole ripped in the skies, causing both Gokus to look at it. At that, Kid Goku just smiled.

"That's the same hole! It must be taking back to where I come from!" Kid Goku exclaimed before flying towards it. "Bye-bye! And thanks for the fight!" Kid Goku waved happily with both hands.

Teen Goku smiled and waved back. "No, thank **you**."

And with that, Kid Goku disappeared inside the hole as it closes up. Teen Goku sighed and started to track Rito and Mikan's Ki Signature so that he could just Instant Transmission to them...

* * *

 **End**

 **BATTLE** **of** **OMAKE**

 **" (Atarashi no Sekai) Wattpad Son ****Goku VS Son Goku FanFiction (To Fulfill a Promise) "**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Wait, the other Goku defeated you!?" Rito said in shock.

After the battle between two Gokus, Teen Goku came back to Yuuki Residence and is currently sitting on his seat under the table. He just ate earlier with Mikan and Rito and currently, he was telling what happened during the fight. Rito listened closely while Mikan was washing the plates. The fact that the other Goku was able to defeat their Goku was simply unbelievable. After all, their Goku is ridiculously strong.

"Yeah." Goku shrugged. "What's more is that he didn't even transform. From the looks of it, he didn't even know he can transform."

Mikan just sighed in relieve and turned her body towards Goku and Rito. "I'm just glad you and that other Goku-kun is okay. I don't want any of you to injure yourselves."

Goku smiled. "Thanks, Mikan! Appreciate the concern."

Mikan, with pink tints on her cheeks, turned away and continued to wash the plates. "Whatever."

"Ah, but what interests me more is that he said he was dreaming about someone." Goku said, getting the two to become more interested. "He said there was other 'us' but with white hair and glowing eyes. He also mentioned that this person was really strong."

Rito shuddered at that thought while Mikan just sighed again. "I don't want another battle between two Gokus again."

"Hehehe." Goku chuckled. "But I'm sure that he will..."

* * *

 **That happened.**

 **Yes, I know.**

 **The battle is kinda similar to Hyourinjutsu's Super Goku VS GT Goku. Got an inspiration from that.**

 **Now!**

 **As for why Kid Goku won.**

 **Atarashi no Sekai's (AnS) Goku is really strong. While To Fulfill a Promise's (TFaP) Goku was stronger than DBZ Super Saiyan 3 Goku in base, AnS's Goku is stronger than Super's Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku (anime counterpart) IN base. Crazy right? That's because he is a Goku from which had lived and train after the Tournament of Power for more than 1000 years!**

 **So, it's no surprise.**

 **If you want to know more, read the story in the Wattpad.**

 **You see, there are many Gokus that existed in different dimensions/universes/timelines. We can all agree to that. There were two Gokus I created with opposing personality.**

 **Son Goku from Atarashi no Sekai.**

 **and**

 **Son Goku from Kurai Zankoku no Sekai.**

 **Both from which came from the same Goku; Son Goku who had train vigorously for more than a millennium. So basically, I'm creating different versions of Goku. Atarashi no Sekai means "A New World" while Kurai Zankoku no Sekai means "A World of Dark Cruelty". They can be defined as two different category; the first being Fantasy and Isekai while the latter is Dark Fantasy and Isekai.**

 **Yup, confusing alright.**

 **What do you guys think of the fight? Was the battle scene I made okay? Did I make either Gokus OoC?**

 **Also, about Kid Goku...SEE!? I told you guys that I'm good at portraying Kid Goku! He IS my favorite version of Goku!**

 **Review and leave some thoughts!**

 **Also, try not to use the "Goku is stronger but Goku is faster. Goku is also skillful but Goku has bunch of skills that can defeat Goku. So Goku wins!". I already had my fair of share in dealing with the confusion.**

 **Alright! See ya readers in the next chapter!**

 **Bye-cha!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys!**

 **I'm back at it again!**

 **Been doin' really well in real life! Other than some fucking work that is...**

 **Anyways! As I said back in the previous chapter, this is the waited Goku VS Zastin chapter! And, as you all know, I'm a debate member guy. So, power scaling is properly used in here even in the battle. So you might find differences with power levels and the way they fight. Also, I'll be adding another OMAKE, a canon one to this fanfic as to make you guys be more entertained!**

 **Before we start, I like to recommend some fanfics, old ones, new ones, you name it!**

 **FanFic Recommendations of the day:**

 **The Saiyan of Remnant (Dragon Ball Z x RWBY) By ShweezyLiz**

 **My thoughts on it** : This one is interesting and kinda refreshing to read. It has no pairings aside from the canon ones and Goku has no Harem or pairing. Yeah, I know. I'm a Harem guy so it is weird for me to find this one appealing. However, seeing Goku saving people and train Team RWBY is just so alien to me, I fallen in love with it. I don't about you guys, but Goku as a teacher is a really good idea. While some power scaling here is a bit false as Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 was used even though it is not needed, it's still enjoyable. Goku is OP here and him being in Remnant will obviously change some things.

Give it a read, guys! It's 31 chapters long and still ongoing, it seem!

 **My Childhood Friend is More Than I Expected Him To Be (Secretly a My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu x Dragon Ball x Tekken 7) by TheManofTomorrow**

 **My thoughts on it** : I'm a fan of OreGairu, and it happens so that I found one of the most interesting fanfics hidden in the normal fanfiction archive rather than Xover. I thought, at first, was reading some normal OreGairu fanfic with a childhood friend added in. But, oh boy, was I wrong. I don't want to spoil it, but it has Goku in it. It's a story about companionship and comedy between Goku and Hachiman (The Protagonist of OreGairu). If you like OreGairu and Dragon Ball, I recommend you guys to read this!

It's an AU story with some counterparts becoming good people, like the Red Ribbon Army's counterpart; The Black Ribbon Military!

It's 3 chapters long since it is new.

 **The Saiyan Pilgrimage (Dragon Ball Z x Final Fantasy X) By MegaBob452**

 **My thoughts on it:** This is clearly, let me repeat, CLEARLY, an underrated fanfic of all time! I mean, really? The favorites and follow did not even reach 100 yet! That is blasphemy! I demand the attention of this fic to be more! Ahem, anyways, this is a story of Goku after Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga where he had achieved Super Saiyan 2. Before Buu Saga begins, he was asked by King Kai to go to a planet named Spira to deal with a being that causes trouble to its inhabitants. Goku here is kinda OP at first, but the Sin (which is the being that causes trouble) found some ways to fight him back.

You guys WILL be surprise at who was also there! It 13 chapters long and still ongoing.

 **The** **Monkey** **King** **(Dragon Ball x Rosario+Vampire) By Sabere Commander**

 **My thoughts on it** : It's still new and just been published. However, I recommended this because this one is created by Sabere Commander. Sabere-san is known to have a really good writing skills, as well as to some people WHO mistakes him for flaming authors even though he was OBVIOUSLY critiquing. Plus, he used Kid Goku, a Classic Dragon Ball Goku when he was a child, which is by the way, I like.

Anyways, it's still new and just has one chapter, but check it out and if you like it, support him and review it!

 **My Hero School Adventure Is All Wrong, As Expected** **(My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu x My Hero Academia) By storybookknight**

 **My thoughts on** **it** : What happens when you add in a loner in a school of heroes? You get this story. To me, Hero is only an idealism created by society, an illusion and a lie made for delusional people. Hikigaya Hachiman is anything but a hero. When he took the entrance exam into U.A, he was just there to proof his worth to his middle-school classmate whom he used to have a crush on. However, he never thought he would get accepted into U.A...

And this is where his Hero School Adventure begin!

Currently has 9 chapters. If you like OreGairu and Boku no Hero Academia, I totally recommend you to read this!

 **Gotta Heed The Call of Magic Dragon** **Balls!** **(Dragon Ball x High School DxD x My Hero Academia)** **By The Almighty Maluch**

 **My thoughts on it** : Speaking of My Hero Academia, this one here, is really special. Reason because; instead of Goku travelling around with Bulma to find the Dragon Balls, he traveled with Rias! All the cast, Son Goku, Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Sona Sitri and Sairaorg Bael are still kids! It will go thoroughly from Dragon Ball arcs to My Hero Academia arcs to High School DxD arcs! It's a fun story filled with nostalgia! Oh, it may also has more crossovers! As of now, a certain flame princess from The Chivalry of a Failed Knight/Rakudai Kishi no Chivalry is there in U.A!

Currently has 19 chapters and I am really hype for the next chapter!

 **To Rebuild a** **Kingdom** **(** **Terraria) By Magma Red**

 **My thoughts on it** : If you love Terraria as much as I do, then you have to read this. It has a good pairing (a really fluffy one!) with lore and such. If you still want to read this not knowing what Terraria is, let me explain to you. Terraria is an open-world sandbox game created by Re-Logic. It has taken Minecraft as an inspiration, but instead of 3D-based cube world, this one is 2D and has a lot of twists. You see, Minecraft only has the Nether World and End World as bosses' place. However, Terraria dug even deep into the verse.

Don't be surprise if your world is invaded by aliens!

It has 31 chapters and still ongoing.

 **That's all for recommendations!**

 **Alright, without further ado, begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **" The Power of a Saiyan"**

 **" Goku VS Zastin"**

* * *

Goku's Training Grounds

Goku and co. travel to his training grounds via Instant Transmission. He had decided to use the place he trained, so he could stretch his legs. Unlike the fight with Maul and Smutts, he could stretch his legs without having to worry about injuring bystanders and to a lesser degree, damaging buildings. Rito and Mikan were there, but they would be out of harm's way.

"Alright, Zastin! We should use this time to warm up." Goku offered, already doing some aerobics.

"I will be fine, Goku-dono. I will help assist in finding a spot for Lala-sama and your family to watch safely."

"Family?" He questioned, looking at the siblings for a response.

"When Zastin-san came looking for you, I told him that you were our brother." Mikan told him getting a smile from Goku, who shook his head.

"Well than I guess we are family."After that Goku began doing a light jog around the area to get his blood pumping.

"Lala-sama, Rito-san, Mikan-san. Come with me. We need to find a place where you can watch the battle." Zastin told the spectators while walking over towards a small hill.

"No." Lala shook her head while crossing her arms, puffing her cheeks out cutely.

"Lala-sama, it wouldn't be good if you stayed here and were dragged into the fight." Zastin reasoned with her.

"No, I want to stay by Goku's side. Even when he fights, I want to be there with him." Lala had made her decision, turning her attention away from the knight.

"He is right, Lala-sama. You would only end up interfering with Goku-dono's fight." Peke threw in her two cents.

"But I want-"

"Hey, Lala!" Goku called out, cutting her off as he jogged over to her after finishing his warm up. "I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Lala asked with a sweet smile on her face.

She turned her back on Zastin, giving him a tick mark at being ignored.

"I need you to stay with Rito and Mikan." He said with his face getting serious. "If Zastin and I end up getting out of control, I'll need you to protect them, okay?"

Lala looked at Goku for a couple seconds before giving him a nod and a hug. She then ran off to Rito and Mikan, who were already at the safe spot with Maul and Smutts. Goku smiled at the girl, watching as she ran over to his 'family'. That word seemed different to him now. Before it was just meant for his grandfather Gohan. Then, it was for his now deceased wife, Chi-Chi along with his children. But currently, he had a brother and sister, who treated him just like that.

It was a nice feeling; they were much better siblings than Raditz, that's for sure.

"It's nice to see Lala-sama this happy for a change." Zastin commented, getting Goku's attention.

"What do you mean? Isn't she always cheerful?"

"Not all the time. Back on Deviluke, unless Lala-sama was inventing or playing with her sisters, she never really smiled." The knight stated with a far off look in his eyes. "She was always looking downcast when she went to meet her husband candidates."

"I could imagine why." Goku put his hands behind his head and looked towards the morning sky.

Being forced to sit through those meeting must of been tough for her. He could barely sit through the interview to get Gohan into school. Luckily King Kai had gave him a reason to leave.

"That's why I must thank you, Goku-dono." Zastin said, getting a look from the boy. "If you hadn't shown Lala-sama the kindness and care that you gave her, I'm sure she would have lived the rest of her life without smiling again. That is the same reason I must test you; Goku-dono, you must be able to protect Lala-sama's smile."

"Then, you don't have to worry!" Zastin looked towards the saiyan, who was giving his famous Son grin. "I already promised to myself that I would protect Lala's smile no matter the cost!"

Zastin smiled at the boy before gesturing to the open field. Understanding the message, Goku made his way over to one side of his training ground while Zastin took the other side opposite to Goku.

Goku took a deep breath before taking his battle stance; the Turtle Hermit stance as he released his breath. Zastin widened his stance and raised his hands up in what he hoped to be a martial arts stance. Goku noticed Zastin's troubled state, and looked over his stance. He was tense with multiple openings in his defense. All in all, it was a bad hand-to-hand stance for combat.

"Are you ready, Goku-dono?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Goku gave a knowing smirk towards the man. 'Peke wasn't lying about his power level, it's really high. Even though his stance is sloppy, it might not matter considering Devilukian's natural strength...'

The two fighters stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. As they sized each other up, the three spectators watched with mixed curiosity and worry. The two females watched with worry while the only male was curious on how the fight would turn out.

"When are they going to start?" Rito asked, a bit impatient.

"Can't you show some more concern for him!?" Mikan snapped at the boy, causing him to back away slightly.

"Calm down, Mikan...there's no real reason to worry for Goku-san. I'm sure he'll win!" Rito smiled at his sister who only stared at him with mouth agape.

"You...are actually being pretty mature about this." Mikan said with much surprise.

"...you say that like I'm not mature."

"If you were able to confess your feelings to Haruna, then maybe I would call you mature more often." Mikan deadpanned, getting her brother to freeze up.

"I-It's not t-that easy." Rito muttered, expecting for no one to hear him.

"Goku-kun was able to get a beautiful fiancee in a single night." The younger girl told him. "Not to mention she's a princess."

"What are you talking about?" Rito and Mikan jumped in surprise when Lala appeared between them with a curious look on her face.

"Uhh...Oh! I was telling Mikan not to be so worried." Lala tilted her head to the side. "She was worried that Goku-san might get hurt."

"It's because he's not just fighting a common street thug!" Mikan yelled at her brother. "His opponent is one of the strongest on Lala-chan's planet!"

"Rito is right." Lala said drawing the attention of the siblings back to her. "Goku-kun won't lose. Even though Zastin's power is higher than Goku-kun's, he has more experience."

Rito seemed to process the information slowly, while Mikan caught on instantly. "Now that you said it...Isn't Zastin a swordsman?"

"That's right! Goku-san has home field advantage since he is a master martial artist." Rito exclaimed, hitting his fist onto his hand.

"But what was that part about their power?"

"Peke has the added ability to gauge someone's power level." Lala explained to the Yuuki siblings.

"So what are their power levels...compared to humans that is?"

"A human's average power level would be 5." Peke told the humans getting a nod from them.

"So is Goku-san's like...100 or something?" Rito asked believing he was close to Goku's power level.

"Try 30,000."

"What!?" Rito jumped in shock; eyes bulging from their sockets.

There's no way that he is that strong... right?

"W-What...what about Z-Zastin?" Rito asked, nervous since Lala did mention Zastin was stronger than Goku.

"Zastin-dono's power level would be roughly 500,000."

'Goku-san is outclassed!' He screamed in his head.

"But those numbers might not mean anything in this fight." Lala made clear as she refocused on the two combatants; mainly on Goku.

The two still had yet to move from their spots, never breaking eye contact with each other.

"So, Goku-kun has to defeat Zastin before he can get a good hit on him." Mikan said looking back at the fight.

"Goku-kun can win...as long as Zastin doesn't-"

"HAAA!" Lala was interrupted when both Goku and Zastin charged each other.

Goku cleared the distance to Zastin in the blink of an eye, catching the knight off guard. He threw a jab towards the side of Zastin's head; who ducked at the last moment. Goku's assault didn't stop there as he threw a series of punches at Zastin, who barely managed to avoid getting hit.

Zastin was having a difficult time adapting to the boy's fighting style, having only the choice of dodging his attacks. The boy was extremely fast, and his skill in martial arts was showing. But from what his subordinates had told him, the Saiyan was unnaturally strong but Devilukian strength outmatched him. This fight was a match of speed VS strength. If he could land a perfect blow on him, it would be all he needed to overpower him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Goku continued throwing out punches before jumping back to gain some distance. "You really are talented when it comes to observing your opponents movements. That's a skill of a swordsman right?"

"Correct, Goku-dono. Forgive me that I'm not as worthy of an opponent when it comes to hand-to-hand combat." Zastin stood up but kept a watchful eye on the Saiyan, in case he was planning to launch another offensive.

"Then why don't you fight more in your comfort zone?"

"...I don't understand the question?" Zastin asked with widened eyes, trying to hear what Goku just said.

"You're a swordsman, but you're fighting me without a sword." Goku pointed out. "Use your sword."

Zastin just looked at the boy as he smiled at him, but still never leaving his fighting stance. "Again, I am sorry Goku-dono. I have been asked by Gid-sama to fight you on even grounds."

"Then why fight me at all?" Goku eased his stance up a bit but made sure to be prepared to go on the defensive. "Your testing me to see if I can protect Lala. You're her personal guard, but if I win from beating on you while you're not serious...then I wouldn't be fit to be Lala's guardian."

"...Your words are true but I still can not use my sword." Zastin closed his eyes when he heard what Goku said.

It's true that if he managed to beat him in a 'weakened state' then Goku wouldn't be a match for a few of Lala's suitors.

"Then, I'll just have to make you!" When Zastin opened his eyes, Goku was before him with his fist cocked back.

Reacting in time Zastin crossed his arms in front of his face to block the blow. When Goku's attack connected, a shock wave was created knocking up dirt and dust around the two fighters.

"W-What happened?" Rito asked as he covered his face from the wind caused by the punch.

"Did Goku-kun cause that explosion?" Mikan questioned with sweat beading down her face.

"Goku-dono is surprisingly strong for someone who is not of Devilukian blood." Peke commented, making sure to monitor the fighter's power.

Lala just watched with baited breath, looking towards the center of the cloud. Two shadows were moving next to each other. When it finally cleared, Goku stood with his arm outstretched; fist connected with Zastin's forearms.

"This is...slightly disappointing, Goku-dono." Zastin frowned at the display of power.

When Devilukians punch even with the most limited of their strength, they can get a result two times more powerful than that of Goku's.

"I have to say; you're impressive! I expected to at least make a little dent." Goku said, smiling for some reason even though he didn't even damaged Zastin. "That armor is something else too. It was able to block all of my hits and yet, it's not enough."

"I didn't get the title of greatest swordsman by just sitting around." Zastin said, being truthful.

He trained ever since he was a kid, yet to hear a youth comment and praise his skill felt pretty nice.

"And you've yet to use your sword."

"You said that you would make me use it. Again when were you planning on doing that?"

"Right now! Ha!" Goku ran back towards Zastin and threw a right hook at him.

When Zastin blocked the attack Goku leaned down and slammed his elbow into the man's stomach; Zastin recoiled from leaving the spot wide open.

Goku continued the charge as he leapt into the air and kneed the silver haired knight's chin followed by a spin kick to his chest. Zastin skidded across the ground, heels digging into the dirt and his head tilted back from the previous blow. Goku followed after him, unleashing a combo of punches on Zastin's open mid section as he pushed him back even further.

"Amazing! Zastin is getting pummeled out there!" Rito comments slack jawed.

"Go, Goku-kun!" Lala cheered throwing her hands into the air with a smile.

"If Goku-kun beats Zastin then that would make him the fifth strongest in the universe." Mikan murmured, not believing that the person she meet two years ago had this kind of strength.

Back at the fight, Goku backed away after his assault on Zastin to observe his opponent. Zastin stood in place with his head still tilted back; not a scratch on him. The knight silently lowered his head until he was staring back at Goku, frown on his face. Goku smirked as he prepared for his next attack.

"Alright, let's try this again!" Goku sprinted towards the knight his goal in on his mind.

As Goku brought his fist back, Zastin made his move. The knight took a step forward and threw a fast but sloppy punch at Goku. Not being able to bring his defense up in time, Goku was hit square in the face. The next moment, a shock wave shook the area around them as Goku was sent flying back from the force. When he neared a tree he spun himself around, landing on the the trunk. Goku used the tree as a springboard and pushed himself off; flying towards Zastin.

"Ha!" Goku swung his leg at Zastin's head, who ducked under the limb.

Zastin pulled a tripping maneuver when Goku landed on the ground. He swung his arm at his leg and forced it upwards making Goku fall back. Thanks to his battle experience, Goku put his hands on the ground and swung his other leg in an arch motion; catching Zastin in the chin forcing him to stumble back. Goku pushed off the ground and into the air. When he brought his sights back on Zastin, he was now was in front of him with his arm stretched behind him; hand clenched in a fist.

"Ugghh!" Zastin shot his fist forward into Goku's gut, knocking the wind out of the Saiyan.

While Goku was temporarily stunned Zastin brought his now conjoined hands high above his head. Zastin brought his hands down slamming them into the back of Goku's head knocking him down. Before reaching the ground, Zastin kicked Goku in the side; sending him through multiple trees before disappearing.

"Goku-kun!" Lala yelled in worry.

Moments later a pillar of dirt and trees launched into the air, a sign that Goku had finally stopped.

"N-No! Goku-kun!" Mikan screamed in fear for her 'brother's' life.

"That...Goku-san didn't lose! I know it!" Rito convinced himself as he scanned the tree line for any sign of the Saiyan.

"Haaaa!" A battle cry was heard from the direction Goku was sent flying.

Moments later a bright stream of blue energy came barreling through the forest, tearing up the trees and ground that was in its path.

Zastin quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the beam. It continued to fire across the battle ground, breaking into the opposite side of the forest before disappearing. Seconds past before an explosion went off towering over the the whole field; darkening the sky and pushing the clouds away. The ground shook greatly while the wind was being blown away from the the explosion causing Lala, Rito, and Mikan to lose their balance and fall to the ground. Zastin stared at the aftermath of the attack that most likely came from Goku; not even budging from the tremors.

When everything had calmed down, the three spectators stood up from the ground; the two humans having a bit of trouble on their shaking legs.

"What was that?!" The Yuuki siblings demanded.

"That must've been Goku-kun's Ki-something attack!" Lala happily chirped while looking at the area the Ki Blast had carved through.

"That was the Ki Blast he mentioned! People in Sainan must have seen and felt that!" Mikan cried out. "What happened to Goku-kun wanting to keep Sainan out of this?!"

"Why would Goku-san need a technique like that?" Rito wondered about what could bring a person like Goku to learn such a dangerous attack.

Before any of the three could think about it, Goku appeared in a burst of speed standing only feet away from the knight. They both stared each other down, Goku with a confidant smile on his face, and Zastin with an impressed look on his. After the whole hits Zastin landed on Goku, he wasn't even have a scratch or faze or even surprised.

"That was an impressive attack." Zastin praised the Saiyan. "It was the same move you used to destroy Lala-sama's invention wasn't it?"

"That's right! Although I put a bit more into it just now." Goku chuckled while scratching the back of his neck.

"I was surprised when I first saw you use that move. Who would have thought that there was a being on Earth that could control their Ki with such skill." Zastin crossed his arms while looking at the Saiyan. "And at such a young age none the less…"

"Hehe...I guess I'll have to explain that after we're done."

"Gid-sama would greatly appreciate it if he were to know more about where you learned your skills."

"It's going to take a while then, it's a long story." Goku told him.

"We can discuss it later. Shall we continue?" Zastin got down into his sloppy hand to hand stance.

"Of course! Let's do this!" Goku got into his turtle hermit stance.

The two charged each other, meeting in the middle of the field. Goku went for a strike to Zastin's jugular but was caught by said man's hand. Zastin aimed for Goku's jaw only for Goku to catch in with his hand rather easily. They released their grip on their respective hands and repeated the action multiple times; hoping to land a blow. Although Zastin had sloppy form, his reaction time made up for it along with his crazy strength.

Zastin continue to block Goku's punches while returning some to the boy. The knight got frustrated with the repeating exchange, and decided to finish their fight early. Grabbing the sides of Goku's head he forced it back before tugging it down and slamming it onto his knee; causing another shock wave and stunning the Saiyan. Goku stumbled back as his vision filled with stars.

"Son Goku, I have seen enough." Zastin said, loud enough for the spectators to hear. "You have proven to be a worthy opponent, but there are suitors out there who can defeat me hands down. Even with my sword."

"Why would Zastin say something like this?" Lala wondered, confusion written on her face.

"You may be powerful for Earth standards...but I deem this fight my win." Zastin claimed flattening his hand and holding it up to his side. "Farewell, Goku-dono. You fought well..."

"Goku-kun/-san!" Mikan and Rito wailed as they watched the man.

Zastin swung his hand horizontally across Goku, who had finally got himself under control. He stared at Zastin in shock as his hand had cleaved through his neck, severing his head from the rest of his body. Lala watched in silence with widened eyes. Rito and Mikan were yelling beside her, but she could barely hear them. Her ears were ringing as what Zastin had said and the scene repeated in her mind.

"Go...Goku-kun..." Lala couldn't take her eyes off of his still form, it was as if time had slowed to a crawl so it could torture her with the sight. "Go…"

"GOKU!" Lala wailed as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

Zastin stared at Goku's still shocked face before looking at where he had cut the Saiyan. 'No blood...I didn't even feel contact-'

Before Zastin could finish his thought, Goku's head had materialized followed by his body; shocking him and the onlookers.

"An afterimage!" Zastin shouted in surprise.

He hadn't even seen the boy move.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Goku reappeared in the air behind Zastin further shocking him.

Zastin had lost his only opportunity to block or dodge Goku's next attack as he was still stunned from the speed the boy had just displayed.

"Take this." Goku delivered a kick to the back of Zastin's neck, resulting in him to spit out some blood and stumble forward.

"Goku!" The two humans and princess screamed in relief seeing as their favorite Saiyan was not just decapitated in front of them.

"...How did you do that?" Zastin questioned, spitting out some blood.

It had been awhile since he had blood in a fight.

"It's because of what you said..." Goku stood straight and not in his stance with both fists clenched at his sides. "There will always be someone stronger than you...so I need to start fighting seriously so that I can show you, what a Saiyan really capable of..."

"You...you didn't use your full power?" Zastin questioned, a strange tingling feeling going up his spin. 'What are you doing, Goku-dono?'

"Zastin you better have a fast quick draw...because I'm about to make you use your sword."

"Whatever you are about to do, Goku-dono. I'm sure that I won't need my sword to handle it." The Devilukian narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"We'll see about that." Goku smirked. "Underestimating me will cost you."

Goku's muscles tensed before bulging out a bit, air started to circulate around him while stones were lifted into the air just from his power. A smile was still on his face as the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?!" Rito inquired, sweat running down the back of his neck.

"A...transformation?" Lala asked herself while Peke continued to watch Goku's power.

"You're in for a surprise."

The pressure around Goku increased bit by bit before it all but vanished, the rocks falling back onto the ground and wind calming down. Everything was quiet as they watched with baited breath, eyes unblinking. There was then a sudden burst of energy from Goku as his body was wrapped in a white Ki flare, raging like a fire as it brightened up his surroundings.

"Let me show you...why I haven't use even a bit of my power!"

"400,000..." Peke said gaining the attention of the spectators, without them actually looking away from Goku. "Goku-dono's power is increasing...600,000...800,000...wait, m-my scouter can't calculate it anymore!"

"W-Wha-" Zastin tried to ask only to receive a fist to his cheek in less than a second.

"Taste this." Goku followed through with his punch, launching him towards the stream.

'W-What speed and strength!' Zastin was about to go over the body of water but Goku had other plans.

He materialized below the knight and sent a spinning kick into the man's spin, sending him into the air. Goku again appeared before Zastin, his hands clasped together. Goku brought his hands down onto the man's abdomen, cracking the Devilukian armor and sending him crashing into the stream. Goku landed on the bank of the stream waiting for the silvered haired man to surface.

"P-Peke..." Rito called, feeling the pressure of Goku's power. "What's Goku-san's power level n-now?" Rito asked looking towards Peke's head on top of Lala's.

Peke stayed quiet, before deciding to speak. "I-I don't know..."

"What? What do you mean?" Mikan asked, eyes widened. "You don't know?"

"If I-I'm not mistaken, the last number I saw had more than 10 d-digits..."

That cause all of them to widened their eyes. "He...he had a power level more than a billion...?" Mikan spoke, finding it really hard to believe considering Goku is such a childish person despite his age.

"That's insane!" Rito commented now shocked than ever.

Lala kept quiet and looked back towards the fight to see Zastin climb out of the water, focusing on their situation.

"T-That's some power you were hiding, Goku-dono..." Zastin commented, rubbing his cheek as his face winced in pain.

"Yeah, I was trying to warm up earlier!" Goku grinned. "Oh boy, it's been a long time since I release this amount of power!"

"Not only did you harm me and cracked my armor which one of the hardest sets made with one of the hardest metal in the universe," He stopped momentarily as he regains his composure. "But you were also holding back all this time?"

"Well, I still am right now!"

Zastin immediately put his arms up to block the Saiyans punch; Goku had taken the opportunity to attack while Zastin talked to him. Goku threw barrages of fast punches at Zastin who had successfully blocked them, each one causing a shock waves to disturb the water behind the night; making ripples. The Saiyan then took the chance to get behind Zastin and grip his tail hard getting him to wince in pain.

'So Devilukian tails are as sensitive as Saiyan tails.'

Using his upper body strength, Goku hefted the knight off the ground and started spinning counterclockwise dragging the man with him. He picked up speed until they were both just a grey, red, and orange blur. Goku let his grip on the tail go, throwing the man into a tree making it crack and trapping Zastin within the wood.

"Owarida. ( **It's over.** )"

The blue energy collected within his one hand as he prepared to send a his attack into the defenseless man.

"Ha!" Goku released the wave of energy towards Zastin.

As the wave traveled it was meet by an opposing green energy. Seeing that Zastin had done something to prevent his Ki Blast from hitting him, Goku supplied a bit more Ki into the attack only for it to start getting pushed back.

"Hehe..." Goku's Ki Blast had lost the clash as a long green streak of green energy made its way closer to him. "Finally!"

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and Instant Transmission out of the way. He materialized in the air his Ki flare dissipating and an excited smile adorned on his face. In the spot Goku had been standing at before, was a meter wide gash in the ground that went on for a few miles in length. The depth was undetermined as it only got darker when he tried to look deeper.

Looking towards where Goku had left his friends, he saw them unharmed with looks of awe on the siblings faces and one of extreme worry from Lala. He then looked to where he had thrown Zastin and saw a scene he smiled at. Zastin stood with his armor slightly cracked and cape blowing in the wind. In his right hand was a sword made of glowing green energy while the hilt was pitch black. He stood with a glare aimed at Goku, in his opinion he did not look happy.

"Looks like I got you to use your sword!" Goku grinned while meeting Zastin's gaze.

"It seems like you have. That means I don't have to hold back anymore."

"Good. I felt kind of insulted when you didn't come out fighting at your full strength." Goku said in wonder. "And kinda boring."

"How did you know that I was going easy on you?"

"Lala told me." Zastin looked towards Lala, who was watching the two with worry. "And I can sense that you're not using your full power." He added in before explaining further. "She had asked me to defeat you before you used your sword and I figured that there was a reason aside from just your mastery in swordsmanship."

"You figured it out even before our fight." Zastin couldn't help but smile at Goku's perception when it came to fighting.

"Yeah, that's right." Goku nodded. "In normal circumstances your true power level is somewhere around half a million but as soon as you pulled out your sword...your power had doubled." Goku calculated.

The two humans looked shocked at all the information they had to process. Not only was Goku insanely powerful but he could also fly. Plus, the whole time during the fight, both Zastin and Goku wasn't even at full power!

"Is...is what Goku-kun said true?" Mikan asked, seeing as she was able to get the words out.

"Indeed. Zastin-dono's power level has increased by two times his previous strength." Peke answered, sounding just as nervous as her inventor looked. "At full strength, Zastin-dono's power level is a million."

"And Goku-san's power up seem to have faded as well." Rito murmured, starting to think that Goku was fighting a losing fight. "Did he used all of his power earlier?"

"Apparently, he did." Peke answered, seeing his power level clearly now. "His power level as of now is only 10,000. I guess it was just a temporarily power up."

"Goku-kun..." Lala whispered to herself, hands clenched above her heart.

However, little did they know that Goku had a knowledge of hiding his true power by concealing parts of his Ki. Zastin knew this. He can just feel that Goku is not even using 10 percent of his power yet. Maybe he is wrong, but he is going to find out now.

"I can feel that you're still holding back." Zastin commented, getting a nod from Goku. "I will use my full power now, and so will you."

Goku smiled with his eyes closed. "Okay, then."

Goku turned in the air cupping his hands at his side again while Zastin held his sword at his side with two hands. A blue sphere of Ki formed in Goku's hands while Zastin's Sword rippled with green energy.

" **Ka...me...** "

" **KIRITATEMASU...** "

The two continued to collect energy as they chanted their own mantra.

" **Ha...me-** "

" **SIRIUS...** "

Finally the two fighters attacks were charged as Goku's hands held the shining ball with still his smile plastered, as it blinded anyone who stared directly at it. Zastin's sword was encompassed by what looked like a glowing green liquid that jumped off the blade, only to be absorbed back into it.

" **Haaa!** "

" **AMANOGAWA!** "

Goku used his iconic attack, Kamehameha as it shoot off towards Zastin who slashed his sword up to the sky at Goku. The two attacks meet halfway, clashing and causing a rush of wind to discharge and blow everything within the area to be pushed back. Lala, Rito, and Mikan covered their eyes to protect them from the wind and light that came from the clash of power.

"Hehehe!" Goku's smile evolved into an excited grin as he forced his attack to push forward just a little but Zastin's attack didn't budge for a second. "You really are strong!"

"Ugh!" The knight grunted as he had to put more into the attack than he thought was needed. 'F-For Goku-dono to be in a stalemate with me while using my sword and seemed to be not even serious yet...i-it's incredible!'

The two attacks continued to fight for dominance until sudden burst of green energy overpowered it's blue counterpart. 'One percent it is.' Goku tried to push back but before he could do that, he noticed something about Zastin's attack.

His eyes widened a bit before he let his Kamehameha slowly encompassed by Zastin's attack. The Kamehameha was crushed by Zastin attack but Goku's face didn't show any shocked or surprise look as instead of dodging, he went to it. This caused all of them to widened their eyes, and before they can say anything, Goku caught Zastin's attack like it was nothing with one hand! This made their eyes bulged out!

Goku, with serious face, slowly use his Ki to make the attack smaller, and smaller as it become as small as his palm. Another shocking thing happened, he crush Zastin's attack simply by clenching his hands, causing no destruction. They all looked at him in dumbstruck and awe, even Zastin!

"That was a close one." Goku sighed in relieve, his expression went back to his playful side as he turn his face towards Zastin, who looked really shocked. "You didn't know how to properly control you Ki, it seems."

Zastin along with the others who were watching the fight had to do a double take on what Goku had said. Zastin blinked a couple times before canceling the flow of Ki to his sword; relaxing his stance.

"W-What? What do you mean, Goku-dono?"

"Well, you know Ki, don't cya?" Goku asked and Zastin nodded dumbly. "Don't you know that there's a way to make the destruction smaller?"

"There is?" Zastin asked, his eyes widened.

"Of course! That attack of yours doesn't have any proper Ki control and If I overpowered your attack earlier, it might've cause an Earth-sized explosion!" Goku explained, relieved that he did that. "Luckily, I managed to stop it."

"Oh, I see..." Zastin bowed his head as an apology. "I'm sorry, Goku-dono. I had put your planet in danger just to test to see if you were worthy of Lala-sama."

"It's okay. I thought you know Ki Control." Goku accepted and urged Zastin to raise his head. "Now, why don't we continue?"

"Before that, Goku-dono." Zastin stopped Goku for a bit. "I want you, this time, to use your full power."

Goku smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you truly can protect Lala-sama and defeat me, I would appreciate if you used all of your powers." Zastin said, he didn't want to be defeated by Goku not at his fullest since that would hurt his pride as a swordsman and as the fifth most strongest in the universe.

"Okay, then." Goku said, still smiling but with his eyebrows frowning a bit, showing that he is serious. "Be ready then."

"Hai." Zastin said as he drop down to his earlier stance with his sword held by both hands over to the front.

Zastin knew Goku was strong. The way he was able to take all of his hits without any injuries and was even able to contain his attack at his full power was something. Those words radiated in his mind after he questioned that Goku was holding back all the time; " **Well, I still am right now!** ". That really hit him. If he was already holding back at the time their fight started, then he would assumed that Goku was somewhere near Gid...

Just the thought of Goku being close to Gid gave him shudders.

While Zastin was in his stance, he saw that Goku was simply standing still. He was confused, but kept up his guard anyway. They stared at each other, Goku with a serious glare and his smile faded and Zastin with a nervous smile. Seeing Goku like this was simply unnerving. Goku pulled his right feet backwards a bit, startling Zastin and the spectators a bit but saw nothing happening. As if it was a jinx, Goku's aura exploded from his very being and this time, rather than white with raging flare, this one was milky-white and is slowly and gently raising upwards. The clouds begins to distort, the sky became dark and the ground violently shook.

The power radiated from Goku causes disurbance to the nature as many, many birds started to flight away from them. Zastin immediately back away a bit and widened his eyes in utter shock and sheer nervousness. The pressure from Goku was unbelievable! While Zastin never fought Gid at full power, he had never felt any pressure like this coming even from the Emperor of the Universe!

Before he can even say anything or even the spectators, Zastin felt an unbearable pain shot through his abdomen, making him to gag blood as the pressure from his abdomen begins to stir up to his whole body. Not before long, Zastin loses his footing and his grip on his sword loosened. After that, he fell down unconscious, making all the spectators to widen and bulging their eyes.

"You're strong, Zastin. I really respect that, but it is not enough to stop me." Goku said as his victorious speech.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **" The Power of a Saiyan"**

 **" Goku VS Zastin"**

* * *

 **OMAKE  
** **(Canon)**

 **" A Drunk Sight"**

"I told you! I saw this strange kid kicking their asses when they beat up that orange-haired kid! It was three years ago so I might not remember that much..."

"Hai, hai..."

In a bar outside of Sainan City, there was a man with red hair and green eyes, drinking his beer as the bartender tries his best to be of service and a companion to him. It is because he was the only customer who bothers to come here even though there are hardly people coming here. At night, this place may be filled with some people but in the morning, only this red-head bothers to come.

"Augh, hit me another one, Fushigi." The red-haired man said to the bartender with his face blushing, a bit drunk.

"Hai, Dimiel-san." The bartender, Fushigi replied as he stopped wiping the cups and get another bottle of beer.

While taking the beer, the red-haired man decided to speak, "Anyways, Fushigi. Why are you working in the middle of nowhere? I mean, we're outside Sainan City! There's no customers here."

"I got you, Dimiel-san." Fushigi said as he handed the whole bottle of beer with a smile. "It's on the house."

"Well, thanks!" Dimiel said, smiling happily since he got another beer! "Alright, then! Here's for previous drinks."

Dimiel handed the money to Fushigi as the latter nodded with a smile. Dimiel slowly walked towards the exit to the bar. He opened the cork and drink it a bit, a strong taste willed up in his tongue making him blush more. He let out a long and satisfied sigh. He smiled and chuckled happily, finding the bottle of beer to be really lucky to get. He walk towards his car slowly and stumbled a bit on the way. Before he can put in his car keys, an explosion can be heard from the distance.

Blinking, he slowly look at the front of the road, at a really far distance, he can see some sort of blazing white flame as the sky darkened. He can also see the clouds begin to distort. The ground was shaking a bit.

"Shii-hi-hi-hiiit!" He said in between excited and impressed laugh. "Wazzat?"

His eyes widened at the sight, amazed before he knew what the cause. He looks at his beer and its name; **Spirytus Rektyfikowany**. He blinked and smiled, seeing that this isn't a beer at all! It's a really strong alcohol! It has a total of 96% alcohol in it!

"I better drink this more often!"

Little did he know, that the cause wasn't because of his alcohol...

* * *

 **Hahaha...**

 **I know.**

 **I appeared like that out of nowhere!** **It is canon but it is for comedy purposes. Think of it like Stan Lee appearing in his movies. Speaking of him, I really missed him! (T~T)**

 **But anyway, see lots of changes? Well, duh! A lot! Before we get to there, let's reply to some of the reviews!**

 **Phenomenal Excelsior** :

Looking forward to Goku vs Zastin. The spectators will be quite surprised with how much power Goku has hidden.

 **My reply: _Well, here it is! And as you like, he showed just a bit of his power!_**

 **xpegasox** :

primero que nada lamento que tengas que traducir esto ya que mi ingles no es muy bueno que digamos xd bueno empezamos me gusto mucho tu fic al igual que tu historia de wattpad Atarashi no Tsekai no decir me gusto es poco me encanto :3 y otra cosa que me gusto de este fic es que respetaras el poder de goku ya que sinceramente nerfearlo seria como una falta de respeto a goku a todo sus entrenamientos, batallas ect y por todo lo que a pasado en su vida así que en esa parte también te felicito :3 y por cierto as visto la serie RWBY ? si la as visto no harías un fic de goku en RWBY di que si por favor :3 ya que ver dos de mis series favoritas juntas uff es como ver el paraíso xd y que goku tenga su harem :3 bueno sin mas que decir me despido bye y suerte :3 x3 ;3

pd: veo que te gusta Starbound, Terraria y Minecraft deje estrechar su mano hombre de cultura tiene buenos gusto :3

 **Translation:**

First of all, I'm sorry that you have to translate this because my English is not very good as we say xd. Well, to start things off, I liked your fic as much as your Wattpad story; **Atarashi Sekai**. Not to say I like it a little-no, I loved it! :3

And another thing that I liked this fic is because you respect Goku's power since honestly, nerfing him would be, like, a lack of respect to him and to all of his hard works, battles, everything that happened in his life, etc. So in those part, I congratulate you :3

Also, have you watched the RWBY series? If you had watched it, why don't you make Dragon Ball Z and RWBY crossover fanfic with Goku in Remnant? Please say yes :3 Seeing two of my favorite series together is like seeing paradise! xd And that Goku would have his own harem :3. Alright, without more to say, I bid you farewell and good luck! :3 x3 ;3

PS: I see that you like Starbound, Terraria and Minecraft "hand shake you* You are a man of culture with a good taste :3

 **My reply: _Well, it's okay since translating is like beta-ing to me!_**

 ** _I'm really happy to hear you love my Wattpad story! I was doing it and focusing on it rather than the fanfics in this site since there, it could get rowdy whether or not your English is good. And yes, I agree with the Goku's Power part. Nerfing him down is a gesture of total rudeness. He had gone through so much and trained so hard to get that much power. Taking that for him is UNCALLED for!_**

 ** _I'm sorry to say this...but I've never seen it!_ (ToT) _Even though I recommended its crossover fanfic above! That's the reason why I can't make it; the lack of knowledge regarding the series. Sorry..._**

 ** _And yes! Finally! Someone who loves Terraria, Minecraft and Starbound has reviewed my story! *Handshakes back* You too, man. You are a man of culture with good tastes!_**

 **Translation:**

 _ **Bueno, está bien, ya que traducir es como una versión beta para mí.**_

 _ **¡Estoy muy feliz de escuchar que amas mi historia de Wattpad! Lo estaba haciendo y enfocándome en él en lugar de en los fanfics de este sitio, ya que allí podría ponerse muy nervioso si tu inglés es bueno o no. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo con la parte de poder de Goku. Derrotarlo es un gesto de total rudeza. Había pasado por mucho y entrenado tan duro para obtener tanto poder. ¡Tomar eso para él no es pedido!**_

 _ **Lamento decir esto ... ¡pero nunca lo he visto! (ToT) ¡A pesar de que recomendé su fanfic crossover arriba! Esa es la razón por la que no puedo hacerlo; El desconocimiento de la serie. Lo siento...**_

 _ **¡Y si! ¡Finalmente! ¡Alguien que ama Terraria, Minecraft y Starbound ha revisado mi historia! * Apretones de manos atrás * Tú también, hombre. Eres un hombre de cultura con buenos gustos!**_

 _ **Dragon Dagger P :**_

I like it! My man, Dimiel comes in with another hit!

 **My reply: _Oh man! You don't know how glad I am to see you here! Thanks for reviewing, and, want me beta your story? I know a really good way how! Use DocX!_**

 ** _PM me if you want!_**

 **Anonymous** :

Hello there!

I come here to say that I really like how making this story! Please, keep continue this story.

And I have one question;

In your Author Note, you said that Super Saiyan God is faster than Super Saiyan Blue. However, I think that you're making a little mistake here. Super Saiyan Blue IS faster than Super Saiyan God. Here's a proof;

In the manga when Vegeta (post-training) have a rematch against Black Goku, Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan God beacuse in that form Vegeta doesn't waste si much energy, but when Vegeta have a opening to land a hit, he quickly turns into Super Saiyan Blue since it has more speed and power. Goku even comments that he used that technique against hit. But the difference is that Vegeta can transform into Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue so many times without wasting much energy.

So in conclusion:

Super Saiyan God: Have better Ki Control and you can maintain that form without wasting much energy.  
Super Saiyan Blue: Is superior in terms of speed and power compare to Super Saiyan God but the downfall, is that this form drains the energy rapidly. Because of that downfall came the Perfected/Mastered Super Saiyan Blue.

Now this is only my opinion, I am just saying this from my point of view. This is your story, you are the one who makes the rules of your story so, if you believe that Super Saiyan God is faster than Super Saiyan Blue, then I am totally fine with that. You will wtill have my support for this story.

That's all I have to say. Keep doing good work like this story which I really like and see you on the next chapter :)

 **My Reply: _Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad that you like this story even though it's not actually mine!_**

 _ **Anyways, about Super Saiyan God being faster, yes. It is implied that in manga Super Saiyan God isn't faster. However, in the anime, it is. I don't if you read really clearly or not, but I said that I'm mashing both the anime and the manga itself. So, Super Saiyan God IS faster in this story. In the manga, it isn't. But in the anime, it is.**_

 _ **Thanks again for pointing this out and here's a new chapter!**_

 **That is all for the replies.**

 **About the fight, yes, in this story, Goku did won. However, unlike the original story from UsubeniDragon, Goku won't tell about his past yet. Well, he will reveal them bits by bits. This is because seeing him telling like that is kinda OoC. I'm trying really hard to avoid that.**

 **Speaking of OoC, did I made Goku OoC here?**

 **Just asking you guys.**

 **Also, I was planning on making another story while I continue this one. If you guys are interested, here's the summary:**

 **How NOT To Summon a Saiyan? (Dragon Ball Xenoverse I&II x How NOT To Summon a Demon Lord)**

 **Summary:**

When Blake had finished his job accompanied by the Toki-Toki City's Hero, who saved the history from Demigra, Towa and Mira, he thought it would just be back to the way he wanted; going back home, laze around for a bit, train and search for dumb fanfics in the internet. But, while he was eating and enjoying some online light novel, something brought him to a world he didn't expect to exist...

 **Characters:** OC (Blake), Diablo

 **So, an OC-insert with a self-insert personality...yeah, lazy, does things that benefits him, likes to play around and confident in his own ability. Also, he's NOT the Toki-Toki City Hero! (which, by the way, should be the OC but I don't like being a Hero) I'm more to S rather than M, so expect him being the dominating one...yeah...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and see ya guys in the next chapter!**

 **Bye-cha!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

 **I'm back and I'm sorry for being late!**

 **Had some...things back in the real world to be dealt of. My school grades aren't that great apparently...(T~T)**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter! Banzai/Cheers! Now, let's just drop into it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **" Back Again To the Normal Life"**

* * *

 ** _"You...you were holding back?"_**

 ** _"Well, I_** ** _still_** ** _am right now!" The voice of Goku-dono echoes in my mind._**

 ** _Goku-dono...that power of yours...it isn't any normal power, are they? I can feel there's something more coming from you...something...divine. It was as if I was up against a god..._**

 ** _Gid-sama, I don't know what'll happen, but Goku-dono proved to be quite an opponent. It seems that he defeated me easily, like how you did it back then...I'm sure he can protect Lala-sama just fine..._**

* * *

"Goku-kun!" Goku turned around in time to catch a speeding Lala who had jumped into his arms.

"Hey Lala! Did you enjoy the fight?" Goku asked.

"I got a little worried when Zastin used his sword, but you defeated him!" The girl smiled at him. "Also that power-up was awesome."

"Hehe...It was really nothing." Goku grinned while scratching the back of his neck, humbled after the girls praise.

"Goku-kun/-san!" Goku turned his attention towards the two siblings, who smiled as they got closer to the saiyan.

"Goku-san, that was something else!" Rito exclaimed when he approached the boy.

"I agree! When did you learn to do all that?!" Mikan interrogated.

"Well, I learnt it a long time ago! Ask questions later!" Goku told the group, none of them noticing Maul and Smutts approaching; both had been forgotten after the fight had begun.

"Like what?" Lala asked, still in Goku's arms.

"Anything! About my home and the adventures I had with my friends before coming to Earth. You can ask me anything." Goku replied, grinning. "But first, let's go back home, I'm starved!"

The group laughed when Goku's stomach rumbled in confirmation to his statement. For what questions they'll ask, food comes before all that. Goku looked at Zastin, before proceeding to carry him rather effortlessly. He placed middle and index finger on his forehead, readying to Instant Transmission back to home. He looked at Lala and his family' Rito and Mikan, as well as Maul and Smutts.

"Alright. You guys ready?" They all nodded. "Grab on to me!"

As usual, Lala grabbed his arm, placing them in between her breast as Rito grabs Goku's right shoulder and Mikan the left one. Maul and Smutts, who just shook their heads. Immediately, the two guys disappeared with a light coming from above.

"Huh...guess they wanted to us to have some privacy." Goku said before vanishing into thin air, along with his companions.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later,**_

 **Yuuki Residence**

Zastin opened his eyes, seeing an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked and sat up, looking around in confusion. Then, in the right time, Goku came into the living room, smiling as he saw Zastin had awoken.

"Ah, looks like you're okay!" Goku said as Zastin winced in pain. "Here!" Goku took out a Senzu Bean. "Eat this! It'll make you feel better!"

Zastin ate the bean with no hesitation since he trust Goku now completely. As if a miracle happened, the pain in his body disappeared. His stamina went back and his body feel refresh. He looks at his injuries and they were gone.

He lifted his head to look at Goku, who was smiling all the time, "What was that, Goku-dono?" He asked, curious about what the bean is and its effect.

"That bean is called Senzu Bean!" Goku answered, grinning happily. "Those beans has high rejuvenating abilities and can heal any kind of wounds and restore you stamina. Though, the soreness from training won't heal."

"Amazing..." Zastin muttered, completely at awe from what the bean can do. "Goku-dono, do you mind if I send a couple Gid-sama for test?"

"Of course! I have lots of them! Well, technically endless of them." Goku shrugged. "You can take as much as you want."

Before they can continue their conversation, all Lala, Mikan and Rito came into the living room. The reason? They wanted to ask Goku a question. No, lots of questions to be preferred. They all sat down and Goku followed as well. Silence ruled the living room as all of them, except for Goku and Lala, were hesitant and nervous to ask. Lala being Lala, she doesn't really care what he was since she love everything about him. Though, she was curious as well but she let the two siblings ask first.

What kind of place had Goku been to have so much power?

That's the mystery yet to be answered.

Rito decided that he would ask first. "Goku-san/-kun, what kind of planet were you born?" Both Rito and Mikan asked together.

They looked at each other, somehow both are irritated.

"Well, my home planet was called Planet Vegeta." Goku answered.

"If I remembered it correctly, Goku-kun. You said it was destroyed by an asteroid before you were sent to Earth, right?" Mikan asked, pondering about how large the asteroid must've been to destroy the whole planet filled with someone as strong as Goku.

"Yeah...about that." Goku nervously chuckled. "I lied."

"You...lied?" Rito said, his eyebrows furrowing as he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed by an asteroid." That statement made all of them to further their confusion. "It was destroyed by the Emperor of the Universe."

"Gid-sama/Daddy destroyed your home planet!?" Both Lala and Zastin asked, their eyes widened in shock.

"Uh...no." Goku replied, sweat-dropping since he forgot to mention he wasn't from this universe. "It was someone else."

"Someone...else?" Zastin questioned. "But Goku-dono, there are only one Emperor of the Universe here and that is Gid-sama. What are you trying to imply?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm not from this universe." Goku answered, making the Devilukians to be shocked once again. "You see, before I came to this universe, I was on a different Earth. I was transported here using the Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls? What are those, Goku-kun?" Lala asked, getting curious.

"Dragon Balls are seven mythical orbs that once gathered, they can grant people any wish." Goku replied.

"I...never knew something like that existed." Zastin commented, shocked such thing existed.

"Wow. It would be bad if someone else uses it for evil." Mikan said, making Goku to remember some enemies in the past.

"Yeah. Lots of bad guys had been after it since I was a child." Goku replied, making Mikan to open her mouth wide. "But, they didn't succeeded...most."

"Who is this Emperor who destroyed your planet, Goku-san?" Rito asked.

"Oh, his name is Frieza!" Goku replied. "He destroyed the Saiyans' planet with a finger effortlessly!"

All of them, Lala, Rito, Mikan and Zastin were shocked at hearing that. There was also an Emperor of the Universe in his universe that can also destroy planets with a finger! It was quite a shock for them.

"W-Why did he destroyed your planet?" Rito was beginning to think of many possibilities.

Could it be that this Emperor of Goku's is a cruel ruler?

Or is it because he enjoyed killing innocents?

"Because he was afraid of this myth; the legendary Super Saiyan." Goku replied.

"Super...Saiyan?" Mikan repeated, trying to sink in the information. "It's a myth? And he was afraid of it?"

"Frieza was a smart and cunning person. He wanted to wipe out the Saiyans so the legend could not be true. He wouldn't take any chances." Goku remembered how Vegeta was killed after he told about what really happened to Planet Vegeta. "Anymore questions?"

"Goku-kun. You said you were sent on Earth." Goku nodded. "But why?"

"I was sent to Earth, according to my brother, was because to exterminate the Humans." Goku simply replied, grinning.

"W-Wha...what?" Rito begins to fear for the worse. "You didn't...did you?"

"Nope!" Goku shook his head, denying. "I hit my head and the Saiyan programming disappeared."

"Thank Kami..." Rito muttered.

It was time for Lala to ask a question from Goku. "I'm also curious, Goku-kun. How were you this strong? You defeated Zastin easily!"

"Yes, I was also wondering, Goku-dono. You have such remarkable power for someone young." Zastin followed.

"Oh! I train almost everyday! Also, I'm not really young." Goku replied.

Mikan widened her eyes. "What do you...mean, Goku-kun? Are you like, 20 or something?" She asked while trying to guess his age.

"Hm..." Goku started counting his fingers as to properly give out his real age. "No, I'm supposedly to be in my fifties."

"Fif...f-fifties!?" Rito shouted, the utter shock was written on his face once Goku revealed that information. "You're old!"

"Yup!" Goku said with a grin.

"But, how come you look so young, Goku-dono?" Zastin asked.

"I was accidentally wished back to my younger days by my old enemies." Goku replied, remembering the three villains he encountered during his childhood; Pilaf, Mai and Shu.

"About the question earlier, Goku-kun. How were you this strong?" Lala repeated again.

"Well, I did said it was because of my training all over the years." Goku scratches the back of his head.

"Yes, we're all aware of that, Goku-kun. But, how exactly?" Mikan said.

"Ah, I train with strong people and gods."

"G-Gods!?" Rito again, was shocked than earlier. "You trained with gods!?"

"Yeah!" Goku nodded. "You see, I trained with gods but for me to be this strong, I always train myself really hard!" He then remembered Whis' training and how he got his God Ki reserve back. "I also train with a teacher who taught gods."

"W-What!?"

"That explains why I can feel something strong inside of you, Goku-dono." Zastin said, believing Goku's story. "From what you said, the gods you trained with are powerful, aren't they? You fought all of them?"

"Yeah! But, there is one god who I lost to."

"There is!? Who was it?" Rito was trying really hard to absorb the information Goku gave.

"It's the God of Destruction, Beerus-sama." Goku replied as he remembered the battle. "Haha! I remembered when we fought against each other! We almost destroyed the entire universe!"

They all again, widened their eyes and their mouth open agape. Their fight almost destroyed the whole universe! Now that's just too much!

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?" Goku asked, but all of them shook their heads. "Okay! I'm going upstairs and change out of my gi!"

Goku went up whereas Rito's mind was stuck while Mikan just goes back to the kitchen to wash the plates, trying her hardest to distract herself from what Goku said. Zastin nodded to himself and decided to go back to the ship and report what Goku had said as well as giving the clips of himself and Goku fighting. All was but normal. And so, Goku's days have gone to normal...

Well, for him at least.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **" Back Again To the Normal Life"**

* * *

 **I know.**

 **It's a really short chapter.**

 **Reason?**

 **Well, I was contempelating whether or not to reveal his past. But, I figured; "Goku is an idiot and he will truthfully reply to any of their question if needed and even slip some things."**

 **So, yeah.**

 **That's that.**

 **BigBlimpin :**

The author's notes are getting a bit excessive. Other than that, the fic is entertaining.

 **My reply: _Err...sorry about that. But I'm glad that you found this fic to be entertaining!_**

 **xpegasox :**

excelente capitulo me gusto la pelea y sobre todo el final ya que se vendrán un montón de preguntas a goku sobre cuan fuerte es :3 no puedo esperar por la pelea de goku vs gid :3 y es una lastima que no as visto RWBY T.T bueno espero que algun dia te animes a verla y talvez hagas un fic de goku en rwby :3 espero que subas el capitulo pronto ;3 bueno sin mas que decir me despido bye y suerte :3 x3 ;3

 **Translation:**

Excellent chapter! I liked the fight and especially the final since there will be a lot of questions about Goku and how strong he is: 3

I can not wait for the fight between Goku vs Gid :3!

And it's a pity that yu have not seen RWBY T-T. I hope that one day you'll watch the series and maybe, you will do a Goku in RWBY fic :3. I hope that you upload the next chapter soon ;3! Alright, without nothing more to say, I bid you farewell and good luck! :3 x3 ;3

 **My Reply: _Thanks and I'm happy to hear that you like the fight! As what you want, here's Goku answering their questions!_**

 _ **And yeah.**_

 _ **Maybe, if I have enough motivation as well as knowledge about RWBY, I may create a fanfic about Goku transported to Remnant ;)**_

 **Translation:**

 **Gracias y me alegra saber que te gusta la pelea! ¡Como lo que quieras, aquí está Goku respondiendo a sus preguntas!**

 **Y si.**

 **Quizás, si tengo suficiente motivación y conocimiento sobre RWBY, puedo crear un fanfic sobre Goku transportado a Remnant ;)**

 **Guest:**

Well, I've read this story before and I'm glad you are rewriting it. Can't really say something about power levels here because I didn't finish To Love Ru yet, however I have a little doubt:

How can Goku use IT here? Because he needs to find a ki first and then teleport.

 **My reply: _Shit! I forgot about that! Damn, plot holes!_**

 ** _Anyway, let's just say...he has his ways..._**

 **Syahmudap:**

I was wondering where have I seen you before. Well done on recreating this story.

 **My reply: _Well, I'm one of the people who liked your story_ "The Saiyan of Zero". _I made a fanfic similar to that which is one of my newest fanfic ever created;_ "How NOT To Summon A Saiyan?" _with an OC like yours but mine is a self-insert personality!_**

 ** _Thanks for reviewing!_**

 **Alright. That's all and I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you guys. If there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out! I felt like I was rushing things here since I'm worried you guys are waiting for the next chapter. I planned to rewrite this chapter if I ever feel like it. Without anymore to say,**

 **Bye-cha!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I have bad news.**

 **I'm dropping this story. The reason for this is because...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Nah, I'm just fucking with you guys. I know I'm late to the party but, Happy April Fools Day!**

 **Your boy is back!**

 **Sorry for the late post, again. I may became even more late since...this story WILL have to go to my direction. Since the old author, UsubeniDragon, left the story in some kind of situation where Goku has to face someone, which is one of the candidates, I had to make some characters for Goku to fight. Also, don't worry.**

 **Ren is still in this story.**

 **Which means...?**

 **;)**

* * *

 **AN #2: Yo, Dimiel here I want to just inform you that I've rewritten this chapter.**

 **The changes are not much except for the last part which is the part many people dislike apparently. I'll be honest, I wasn't thinking much when I wrote that scene and no, the OC isn't self-insert or anything. It is just a lack of imagination regarding creating names as I always get attached to certain names and couldn't think up a better one. Not to worry though, I've completely changed the last scene and I think this one's better than the first one I made seeing as it connect to the divine beings of the To Love-Ru universe (which I created myself...well, kind of).**

 **If you want a refresher on what happened, you can read all of the chapter but if you just want to see what changed, I recommend to skip ahead and read the end part.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **" The Suitors and The Emperor"**

* * *

"Hmm..."

Gid was sitting on his throne in front of a screen. On the screen was a paused image of Goku with his Ki flaring all over his figure with a smile plastered on his face. The ruler of the universe had just finished watching the fight and listening to the boy's answers when questioned by his family, Lala, and Zastin. All of it seemed unreal but there are a multitude of possibilities within the vast expanse of the universe.

"Dear, what are you watching?" A woman with long pink hair came into the room and asked.

She wore a white dress and had a veil over her face. The woman's voice was like music to the king's ears as he turned to her.

"It's about the man Lala wishes to marry." Gid said, excitement laced in his voice. "This is a recording of the boy against Zastin."

"Oh? Lala has found someone she likes?" The woman asked as she looked at the screen.

Gid resumed the recording and let it play. The two watched as the boy was wrapped in white blazing aura and disappeared before sending Zastin flying with a punch. It continued with the boy having the upper hand and made Zastin pulled out his sword.

"Ara, he made Zastin use Amanogawa." The pink haired woman looked in surprise at the boy who kept showing his mastery in martial arts. "Who is this boy? He looks Human."

"His name is Son Goku. He defeated Zastin with ease it seems. And from the recording that Zastin had sent me, he said he came from another universe." Gid was smirking like a madman.

Never had he thought that there would be someone like Goku that existed.

"Is that so?" Gid nodded. "Dear, you have yet to answer my question." Gid visibly flinched at the woman's soft but demanding voice.

"No, he is not Human. His race is known as the Saiyans...and from the information Zastin gathered, it seems that Saiyans are the Devilukians counterpart of his universe."

Now that was something she wasn't expecting. Devilukians were the strongest race in the universe with Gid standing high above the rest. It seems Lala has found someone who could potentially surpass Gid himself. But then there was the problem of the other suitors who would not like this news.

"Dear...how do you think those three would react?" The pink-haired woman asked.

"We both know how they will react. In fact, the moment I make Goku's presence known to the universe, they will have already made their first move." The king said with a hint of enjoyment.

"So what are we going to do with Goku-san?"

Gid thought for a moment before smirking to himself. "Nothing." He laughed. "Let's just leave things as they are and wait."

"Do you plan to have Goku-san protect Lala until they wed?"

"...Goku claimed to be the protector of the Earth." The man said with less energy than earlier. "Those...fragile humans are lucky." He reluctantly said for some reason before continuing. "I need to speak with Zastin."

The woman nodded and moved to his side, her eyes traveling past the screen and onto two pink headed girls hiding around the corner. She smiled as the two who seemed to think they were unnoticed. Moments later a screen appeared with Zastin knelt down in front of them in a new set of armor; the same model as his last.

"Gid-sama, Sephie-sama...I take it you were pleased by Goku-dono's performance?" Zastin asked the man.

"It was entertaining..." Gid then pulled out a small bean from his pocket, getting a confused glance from the pink haired woman. "And these...Senzu Beans was what Goku called it; are a very gracious gift."

"Goku-dono had said that he had more than enough."

"Zastin...I would like to speak to Goku." Zastin's eyes widened at that.

Goku must have made a big impression on Gid if he wanted to talk to him.

"Would you like for Lala-sama to be with him?"

"No. Bring Goku alone. What I want to talk to him about should be discussed in private." Gid told his knight, leaving no room for argument.

"As you wish, Gid-sama. I will bring Goku to my ship tomorrow." With that he ended the connection, leaving the king to his thoughts.

He was rolling the Senzu Bean around in his hand while looking straight ahead of him.

"Momo! Nana!" He called, startling the two pinkheads. "You can stop hiding, I knew you were there the whole time."

The two girls with pink hair fell from their hiding spot around the corner. Gid threw the Senzu bean towards the two girls before standing, and walked out of the room.

"Dear, where are you going?" Sephie asked while watching the man move out of the thrown room.

Gid stopped in his place before looking over his shoulder, a feral smirk on his face. "Goku is about to be the most targeted person in the galaxy."

And with that the man left the room to address the universe of Lala's new fiance.

* * *

 **( Yuuki** **Residence)**

"Achoo!" Goku suddenly sneezed. "Huh...someone must be talking about me."

Goku was sitting at the table with empty plates stacked to his left. The only other occupant of the room was Mikan, who was cleaning Goku's dishes.

"Zastin-san must have shown Gid-san the recording of your fight by now." Mikan stated while scrubbing down a plate.

"Lord Gid is the strongest in the universe, huh...?" Goku leaned back in his seat while Mikan shot him an irritated look. "I can't wait to see how power-"

"You stop right there!" She cut him off. "Goku-kun, you are to not challenge Gid-san to a fight, understand!?" Mikan told him.

After Goku answered their questions, his quirks were somewhat easier to spot. One of them being his insatiable lust to fight new and strong opponents.

"Aww...but Mikan, that's not fair! What if he's trying to destroy the Earth?" Goku whined at the somewhat lost chance to fight Gid.

"Don't try to find an excuse to fight him!" Mikan knew what he was trying to do, and in no way was she having it. "If he plans to destroy the Earth, then that is a different story. But you asking for fights and antagonizing him will only bring trouble."

"I'm not going to antagonize him. I was just going to ask to fight him."

And there he goes, with his innocent reasons.

But Mikan won't be fooled so easily, she increased her glare' intensity and put her hands on her sides.

"Goku-kun. When the day comes and you have to meet Gid-san," Mikan paused, unnerving the Saiyan as his tail was literally standing straight up in fear of the girl. "You. Will. Be. Polite." She said with her hands raised and her index finger upwards. "Got It!?"

"Y-Yes...I-I-I..."

"You what, Goku-kun!?" She asked and getting closer to the Saiyan, frightening the Saiyan more.

"I understand, Mikan!" Goku was backed up in his seat with his hands raised in front of him.

"Because how you act and what you say reflects on this family." The girl told him because Goku was now apart of the Yuuki family. "And the Earth."

"I understand, Mikan. I won't challenge Gid to a fight..."

Goku closed his eyes in compliance with the girl. The Saiyan opened an eye open to see Mikan back to washing dishes. He had another idea or "reasons" as to why he'll have to fight Gid at the back of his hand.

"But what if he challenges me?"

"Ugghhh!" Mikan groaned loudly in annoyance. "Goku-kun, if it's Gid-san that challenges you, then fight him." Mikan replied, still quite annoyed by his persistence. "If he does ask to fight you then take that as a sign of Earth being in danger."

"Yeah, it might just be like that." Mikan glanced at Goku who now had a serious expression on his face. "Gid might still not have accepted me as Lala's fiance. And if that were the case then Earth will be in trouble."

The room was quiet after that as Goku just sat in his chair watching Mikan finish up. He was going to have to do something for her one of these days, to repay her for all she's done. Perhaps a present or take her to a place she'll like.

Looking out the sliding door, he saw Rito, working in his garden with a contemplative look on his face. Rito looked really serious about whatever he was thinking about. When he works in his garden it usually is because he is either extremely happy or very conflicted about something. Goku watched the boy for a few more seconds before turning back to the girl.

"Mikan, do you know what's eating Rito?" The girl looked out the door after Goku's question to see her brother.

She watched him for a bit before letting out a sigh. They both were really worried about Rito.

Goku tilted his head, "Does it have something to do with Haruna?"

"No...or at least that's probably not the main reason." Mikan continued to watch her brother work for a bit, her eyes showing concern for him. "He must be trying to decide something very important."

"Do you think what I said earlier actually bothered him?" Goku had thought Rito was fine with everything, he even said so.

But could that have been a lie?

"No, that's not it Goku-kun!" Mikan yelled at the Saiyan to make sure that he wouldn't think things like that. "Rito looks up to you, you're his best friend. You know, before you came into our lives 2 years ago, Rito never really had a best friend."

Goku listened attentively while the girl talked about Rito being his best friend. Goku would have to say that it was true. Even though in school he talked to his other classmates, Rito was the one friend that he could count on the most in school. He was even the one, along with Mikan, who helped him with his studies.

"Well...whatever it is, he'll tell us once he's ready." Goku ended their chat about Rito and began to look around the room. There was someone missing, and he wasn't sure where she went. "Hey, Mikan? Do you know where Lala went?"

Mikan tore her gaze away from her brother and looked at the Saiyan, trying to understand what he said for a moment. Her eyes widened for a moment in realization before returning to normal.

"I think she went up to your room." Mikan told him, getting a 'thank you' from the boy.

Goku made his way up to his room to see that the door was closed. Opening it, he was meet with the sight of his Dogi and Saiyan armors piled around on the floor. Looking towards his closet he saw Lala's rear sticking in the air, with her tail waving back and forth. The rest of her was inside his closet, digging through his clothes, and capsules. Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, he got the pink-haired girl's attention.

"Hey, Lala. What are you doin?" Lala froze in her spot with her tail sticking straight in the air, she looked behind her to see Goku smiling at her.

"Hi, Goku-kun! I was just looking at these capsules." Lala said holding up a white capsule in her hand. "They all have clothes and armor in in them."

"Yeah, all of these gi are my favorites. And the Saiyan armor was a gift from a good friend." Goku said while Lala went and picked up one of Goku's gi; his Dogi in which was a gift from King Kai with the kanji for "King of the World" on it.

The girl looked it over before she put it back down and started to whisper something to Peke.

The next thing that happened, she was covered in a bright light, as Peke changed her form. When the light died down, Lala was standing in a version of Goku's gi. It was the same as the one she held, aside from it being smaller so it could fit on her form. The gi was fine, but the blue shirt underneath looked tight as it accentuated her breasts. The kanji of 'King of the World' was on the front of the gi had changed as well. It was now just two swirled lines, which Goku could guess was Peke's eyes. The last thing was Lala had her tail wrapped around her waist similar to how Goku sometimes has his. In the saiyans eyes, he could say that the gi looked good on the girl.

"Ta-da~! What do you think Goku-kun?" Lala made the most innocent face as she looked up at Goku, who smiled while nodding, happy that his fiance would like to also dressed like him.

"It looks great on you, Lala!" The Saiyan answered truthfully before grinning.

The girl giggled as she hugged Goku before looking at the capsule still in her hand. She pressed the button out of curiosity and waited… nothing happened.

"Muu~ Goku-kun, nothing came out of this one." Lala complained as she showed the capsule to Goku.

He looked at it for a moment, blinking like a total idiot he is before a look of sudden terror spread across his face.

"Lala, throw it out the window!" Goku told the pinkhead, getting a nod as she did what she was told.

A second later there was a sound "poof" and the ground shook as something hit it, hard. The two aliens looked out the window to see a large spherical machine, with the words 'Capsule Corps' written on its side. The machine had landed in the middle of the street with, surprisingly, Rito and Mikan already stood before it already.

The Saiyan and Devilukian walked out of the house and meet up with the two humans who stared at the machine in awe.

"Goku-kun, what is it!?" Lala asked with stars in her eyes.

"It's a gravity chamber. This was a gift from my friend, Bulma." Goku told her, getting the human's attention.

"Goku-san, where were you keeping this?" Rito asked, not seeing how the machine was in their house for 2 years without being seen at all.

"I kept it in my closet." That answer shouldn't have been possible to say with a straight face, but Goku had managed to do it with no problems or whatsoever.

"What is it used for?" Mikan asked while sending a curious look to Lala's new attire.

"It's used for my gravity training. It can go up to 10,000 times the Earth's gravity." Goku told them, surprisingly none of them were shocked.

Lala was only staring at the machine curiously, while Rito and Mikan just looked at it. They just weren't shocked by anything involving Goku's feats anymore. This little guy proved to be quite nonsensical with his otherworldly presence and powers.

"Goku-kun, can I have it?" Goku looked to see a Lala giving him puppy dog eyes.

Goku couldn't find the will in him to refuse, but he was still curious as to why she wanted it.

"Sure you can, but why do you need it Lala?" Goku smiled at the girl.

"I want to disassemble it and see how it works. I could even make improvements to it." Lala told him with an excited smile on her face.

Goku nodded and walked over to the chamber and pushed a button on the side, instantly putting it back into it's capsule. He then handed it to Lala who took it and ran back inside.

Goku then turned and spoke to the siblings. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait! Where do you think your going!?" Mikan yelled at the saiyan who was already in the air, preparing to fly off.

"I was going to get some training done." With that he waved to the two and flew of into the distance.

"Damn it, Goku-kun! What if Zastin comes back looking for you!?" Mikan yelled before her shoulders dropped in defeat with a tired sighed. "Ugh... I give up."

Rito watched Mikan walk back into the house before looking back to the direction that Goku had flown off in. He was pretty sure about his decision now.

* * *

 **( _Next Day_ )**

The Yuuki family was sat around the table the next morning, all of them eating their share of breakfast. Some had more than others. None of them talked, mainly for the reasons of having their mouths stuffed; Goku and Lala. Rito was just pushing his food around on his plate and staring away from the table, Mikan was the only normal person. She actually ate her food in oppose to inhaling it or playing with it.

They continued to eat in silence as they waited for Zastin to come and pick up Goku. He had returned sometime last night while Goku had been training. His message was that Gid wanted to speak to Goku the next day, and he specifically made it clear that he wanted to talk to only Goku. That surprised Lala. who also had wanted to be present when Goku speak with Gid.

Goku just started cheering at the thought of talking to the strongest in the universe. Mikan had to hit him over the head with a pan to get him to calm down, while also telling Goku to show respect when he meet the Emperor. That's what brought the quiet and anxious atmosphere around the table. That and Rito's weird mood. He had yet to say a word all morning and only kept playing with his food as he stared away from the table. Goku started to think something was wrong with his friend.

"Hey Rito, are you feeling alright? You haven't eaten any of your food." Goku pointed to the plate as Rito jolted in his chair, surprised when Goku called his name.

The boy looked at the Saiyan for a moment before he returned his attention to his food. "Yeah, everything is fine, Goku-san." Rito sounded like he had practiced saying that before.

"Hmm..." He tried to think what's bothering Rito so much he played with his food. "Oh I know! Is this about missing your chance to confess with Haruna?" His monkey tail started to wave behind him energetically. "You know, if that's the case then we can just come up with another plan, or-"

"Goku-san..." Rito cut him off, getting the Saiyan's attention as he blinked and stared at the orange-haired boy. "What does it mean to be a martial artist?" That question came out of nowhere.

Mikan and Lala started to pay attention to the duo's conversation now that Rito was asking something uncharacteristic for him.

"What's it mean to be a martial artist hmm?" Goku leaned back with his arms behind his head. What did it mean? He knew that this answer could vary from person to person. Goku thought for a couple more seconds before leveling his gaze at Rito.

Goku scratch the back of his head, "I can't...really answer that question, Rito." Rito nodded, before looking back at his food while Mikan and Lala continued to observe the Saiyan as he attempts to continue their conversation. "Rito, there are many forms of martial arts in the universe. And for each one, there is a different reason for it to exist. For every martial arts, there are martial artists with their own answer to that question."

Rito looked back up to Goku who actually sounded like his mental age. Even though Goku hadn't been able to give him his answer, he somehow felt that this was an even better response.

Goku smiled at him, "Rito, the only way you can answer that question is if you answer it yourself."

Rito stayed quiet for what felt like minutes to the girls. Goku widened his smile, already knowing what Rito wanted to ask him. He had his suspicions since the day before, but now he was sure. All that was left was to allow Rito to take the initiative.

"Goku-san, do you think..." Rito trailed off before he steeled his resolve and looked Goku straight in the eyes. "Goku-san, please teach me how to fight! Please allow me this opportunity to answer that question myself!"

The determination in his eyes were real, Goku could clearly see it.

Goku childishly grinned at Rito. "Hehehe...Rito are you sure? My training is going to be rougher than you can imagine." Goku asked the boy, trying to test his will.

He wasn't lying, his training would be difficult for the boy but he wanted to see if Rito would not back down. Goku can see so much potential coming from said boy and he wanted to take out his latent potential.

"Of course! I am prepared for anything you have for me!" Rito exclaimed with conviction.

"Well, alright then." Goku answered simply, nodding while Rito stood from his seat and bowed before the Saiyan.

"Thank you Goku-sensei!" Goku chuckled at the boy.

Mikan sighed to herself at having to deal with the boy on a daily basis. The next moment there was a knock on the door before Zastin and his two attendants walked into the house. His attendants made their way to the living room while Zastin approached Goku at the table.

"Goku-dono, it's time." Zastin nodded at the Saiyan before walking back towards the door.

"Really? Already?" Goku asked while making his way to follow Zastin out of the house.

Goku stopped at the door while looking back to Lala.

"Hey, Lala. If it isn't to much to ask but can you make another gi?" He asked, "Just like the one you're wearing but for Rito."

"Okay, Goku-kun!" Lala quickly grabbed Rito by the wrist and pulled the boy up the stairs, much too the orange-haired boy's surprise.

"You ready Goku-dono?"

"Of course, let's do this!"

With that the two were transported away by a blue flash of light.

* * *

 **( Zastin's Battleship)**

The next moment, Goku was standing in a dimly lit room with panels lining the one part of the wall while the other was a window. Goku walked up to the window and looked at the Earth. The geology of this Earth is different to his where there was more land. This Earth was mostly covered with water, and all the land was mostly covered in man-made buildings, roads, and etc.

"Goku-dono, we should not keep Gid-sama waiting." Zastin informed.

Goku turned back to see Zastin walking down the hallway. The Saiyan jogged up to the knight before walking at the same pace as the man. They walked a bit farther in silence before they came into a large cylinder like room with computers lining the walls. The ceiling was a glass dome that allowed the occupants of the room to gaze upon the stars.

Goku watched as Zastin walked over to a computer and typed something into it. After the man finished, he walked back towards Goku with what could only be called the look of a beggar.

"Goku-dono, please. If there were to be anything I had to ask it would be this..." Zastin said while grabbing the boy's shoulders. "Please be polite and respectful to Gid-sama. You do not want to be like the last person who spoke impolitely towards the king of the universe."

"What happened to the last guy?" He had to ask out of curiosity.

"Gid-sama vaporized him and his planet."

"He sounds like Lord Beerus."

"Goku-dono." He said with a stern voice. "Do. Not. Mess. This. Up."

With that said Zastin left the room,the door closing behind him. Goku walked to the center of the room when a holographic screen appeared. On the screen there was a figure that was covered in shadow, the only things Goku could tell about his appearance was; spiky hair and a tail that ended in a trident.

"It is great to finally be able to meet the man my daughter has fallen head over heels for; Son Goku." The man's voice was deep but it didn't deter Goku from razing his hand up in greetings.

"Yo, Gid-sama!" Goku greeted casually just like he always did with Beerus, despite Mikan and Zastin's 'advice' to him about being respectful. "So, what did you think of my performance?"

Gid examined the 'boy' in front of him for a moment as he took in his personality and characteristics. The boy was relaxed even when talking to him, the strongest in the universe, as if the universe could throw anything at him and he would fix it. His outfit consisted of an orange gi and blue under shirt with a blue sash wrapped tightly around his waist; tail hanging behind him.

"You really exceeded my expectations Goku, but I must ask;" He paused momentrially. "Why did you hold back?"

Goku blinked, surprised that Gid knew he was holding back all the time when he fought Zastin. "Oh, wow...you already know that." He chuckled and closed his eyes. "I was afraid Earth would be destroyed if I ever release my full power..."

"I take it you did it reluctantly."

"Hehe, well...kind of." The boy rubbed the back of his head when he answered the king.

"So do you intend to fight Zastin again?"

"Of course!" Goku grinned. "But I'll need to find a planet that has no population or life so as to not risk harming any." Goku place a hand on his chin and tilted his head in thought while the Devilukian just watched him. "Also, for him to train more so it would be more challenging! I'm sure he'll train after he lost!" He clenches both of his knuckles in excitement. "Oh, man! I can't wait to see how strong he'll be!"

"There is no need. In two months time I will have a planet ready for your and Zastin's rematch." Gid told him getting the Saiyan to stare in surprise at the screen.

"Really?! You'd do that?!" Goku asked, thunderstruck and was really, really excited.

Goku's reaction got a torrent of laughter from the alien king who continued to laugh while Goku watched the figure on the screen. Gid was able to calm himself after a few seconds of his outburst.

"Of course I would. I mean, who wouldn't want to watch a fight between a Devilukian and the one and only Saiyan of Earth?" The king grinned, showing the Saiyan a set of sharp, shark-like teeth.

"Wait...there's more to this than just Zastin and me having a rematch, isn't there?" Gid couldn't help but chuckle at the Saiyan's suspicions.

"Very observant, Goku." Gid applauded the saiyan who watched the man closely. "As of yesterday your presence in the universe was made public."

"Is that it? I thought it would be something more serious." Goku sighed as it was just something like people knowing his existence.

"This would also make you and the Earth a target." Goku looked at the king, his previous attitude gone as he heard that Earth would be a target.

"Why would anyone target me and the Earth?"

"Because you are the one who has claimed Lala." Goku listened closely for any information that would be useful. "That would mean Lala's other suitors will be out for your head."

"Let them come, it would be nice to have some challenges after a period of peace." Goku cracked his neck to accentuate his desire for a fight. "Anyways back to the rematch."

"The purpose of the rematch would be to scare off the weaker of Lala's suitors." Gid told the Saiyan. "It will be relayed throughout the universe to every planet that is under my control."

"So every planet?"

"...Okay, not every planet. Technologically behind planets such as Earth, won't be able to witness the fight." The man explained to Goku.

"But this will be able to filter out the small fries?" Goku asked, getting a nod from Gid.

"The weaker will be discouraged from trying to take Lala, but they might still attempt it when you are not around."

Goku crossed his arms while nodding at this fact. But he was confident that Lala can look after herself when he is away.

"So umm...Gid-sama, sir." Goku sounded nervous about whatever he was going to ask, which confused the king of the universe. "When...uh, when can we...fight?"

Gid blinked, surprised that he was nervous because of that very question. "...is that what has you so nervous." Goku nodded. "Why?" Gid asked.

If Goku's answer was that he was afraid, then he would lose some respect for the Saiyan.

"Well...I didn't want to offend you in any way, Gid-sama." Goku chuckled to himself while prodding his fingers together.

"Hahaha...Goku, don't think taking my throne would be as easy as marrying my daughter and fighting me." Gid laughed at the boy, confusing him. "I'm sure you're already aware the 5 strongest in the universe."

"Yeah, Zastin mentioned it. He said he was the 5th and you are obviously the 1st." The Saiyan told the king.

"Zastin left out the important stuff it seems." Goku gave Gid a look of curiosity. "Us 5 are the titled strongest in the universe. That means there might be those more powerful than 5-2 out there, obviously there is no one stronger than me in the universe. Anyways, the 5 of us are known as the 5 Tenrai Hoshi. Starting from the weakest it goes Midori Hoshi, Ao Hoshi, Kiiroi Hoshi, Murasaki Hoshi, and Akairo Hoshi."

Goku listened intently as Gid explained the Hoshi to him.

He took note to the fact that their titles were colors. 'Zastin is the fifth and that would make him the Midori ( **Green** ). At least the name matches.'

"Why I am explaining this to you Goku is because of this...3 of the 5 are Lala's suitors, and the front runners for throne." Goku looked at Gid for a moment before looking at his fingers.

Gid for some reason felt like he had to address something that should be already common knowledge. "Zastin and I are the 2 who are not suitors."

"I knew that..." Goku said to the king, causing him to face fault. "I was just thinking about how strong these guys are."

"I can tell you that each Hoshi is at least 3 times as strong as the last."

"At least..." Goku could barely withhold his excitement at the thought of fighting the rest of the Hoshi.

"Now, as for why I said it wouldn't be easy." Gid said ominously, regaining Goku's attention. "Even if the other suitors will back off, these three won't. So before you can challenge me you'll have to defeat them first."

"Alright, this is starting to get interesting!" Goku pumped his fist before a sinister laugh filled his ears.

"Not to deter you, but if the 3 plus Zastin's combine their power… I would still be 100 times more powerful." Gid told the Saiyan.

The reaction wasn't what he had expected though. Goku looked directly at Gid with his eyes narrowed and a smirk across his face.

"Not to deter you Gid-sama...but since coming to this universe, I've only used still less than 1% of my full power." To say Gid was intrigued was an understatement. He was starting to have high hopes for Goku.

"And one more thing before I go...before coming here I achieved a new level of strength."

Gid's smile spread from ear to ear as his shark teeth were shown to the Saiyan. "If you're leaving on a high note then maybe I should as well...if you fail to protect my daughter, or if any candidate succeeds in taking her..."

Goku and Gid stared each other down with unwavering confidence in themselves, neither one wanting to lose in this simple game of staring the other down; Saiyan vs Devilukian. Looking away would mean a loss, it would mean that one of them gave into the other's will.

Goku knew that he would protect Lala, and so did Gid, but this was something that needed to be said. Gid knew he had to place an incentive to make sure Goku would succeed, and the saiyan knew that the Emperor of the Universe had to live up to his title. Goku walked into this meeting already knowing that man would say it, but it still made him anxious to hear it.

"...I'll destroy that pitiful world you call home."

* * *

 **Unknown location**

The sound of river flowing played loudly on the background, around the place looked like a garden with the exception of the grasses, trees and everything that is usually seen as green were yellow-gold in color in this place. The place seemed like it was bathed in the color of gold, everything here emits total elegance and exquisite. There was a structure deep in the garden with pillars of black metal and gold decorated quite splendidly. There were also statues showing Humanoid creatures in various types of clothing and weapons. One particular statue that stood above every else was a small creature with mask that completely hid its head with two dull horns protruding from its head, two holes that acts as eye sockets and a cloak with each strings that resembles sharp tendrils.

The statue stood facing the light above unlike the many statue that just looks down as the statues stood above each stairs that elevated. Its back was the only thing showed with the weapon that closely resembles a blade, standing bravely and defiantly as if it was trying to defy something that stood above its own.

In close sight, there was something written below the statue right on its short pillar support that says; "Not man, nor beast, nor God. The One that stood above other Gods is a creature from the Abyss; The Void Knight."

A certain woman was looking at the statue with a smile, she had an appearance of an Elf with the long sharp ears and long golden blonde hair that reached pass her knees. She was wearing a golden robe with chrome-black nicely designed shoulder pads that reflects the light, gauntlets and leggings that made her seem much more like a War Goddess. She was smiling upon the sight of a valiant figure of the small creature that stood above every other statue. Unlike that small creature of a statue, the other statues doesn't seem as admirable as the aforementioned statue as the woman can read their expressions as greed, envy and pride. They were laced with worldly sins, if looking down upon the creatures below were anything to go by and that made her frown.

"I can't believe these people used to be the divine beings..." The woman shook her head before she walks away with just one last glance at the small creature's statue. She walked on the pavements on the ground that lead to the great halls which can be seen up ahead, "As always, the architecture is too sophisticated for my taste." She sighed.

This place is known as the Godhome, a realm which resides in the Afterlife which is also the Pantheon of Divine Beings who specialized in certain aspects that watches over the universe–more specifically the Earth and the Humans. This is because Humans are mostly the creature in the universe that has higher potentials to ascend to divinity amongst the other creatures of the universe no matter how weak or technological backwater they are. The potential they hold is immense and if it wasn't for the fact that they're mostly consist of creatures with optimistic nature, they would've reigned over the universe.

There are mainly seven Gods and Goddesses who are chosen to be leaders amongst other Gods and Goddesses and each watches each parts of the universe, they all also observe Humans at times. The title for these seven leaders would be the Seven Heavenly Kai, a nickname given by the most powerful God who called himself as the "Kaioshin" that once stood amongst the first generations of the divine beings as the supreme leader but has perished due to circumstances which made the pantheon to become weaker and that lead to a certain God to take over and ruined everything. The woman, Rivexia the Goddess of Harmony, was one of those Seven Heavenly Kai.

As Revexia pass through the great halls, she can already hear yells echoing through the halls and she can't help but let out another sigh. Ever since the second generation of the divine beings had deceased by certain particular reasons and passed their titles to their successors, most of the Gods and Goddesses didn't get along with each other in the next generation. This is because of the disputes amongst them that argues whose predecessors were the reason for the downfall of the Godhome when a creature invades the pantheon. This argument were held deeply in each of the Seven Heavenly Kai now in the 19th generation except for most including Revexia who was tired of it as she knows each predecessors were the ones responsible for the downfall. She only cared for the rebuilding of the Godhome which may look perfect on the outside but the inside were in shambles like the disagreements of the Gods and Goddesses aside from the Seven Heavenly Kai that resided in the Godhome.

The reason why the downfall happened is because the second generation of the divine beings were people who are controlled by their worldly desires. These people are chosen by the first generation and they made a bad job at choosing suitable successors to their titles. The one that was the most rotten out of them was the so-called God of Judgement II (the second), Radiance. His greediness plague a certain world and cost its inhabitant to go completely mindless, making the world a desolate place with barely any life left. He was killed by the creature that has its statue shown that stood atop of the many divine beings earlier, the one Revexia admired.

While it is very outrageous for mortals to take down a God, it was at least for a good reason.

Once Revexia arrived, she saw the two Gods; God of Faith and God of Justice glaring at each other as their argument had just ended. "Alright now, please don't fight. I'm not in the mood for this." Revexia said as she took her seat once both of them calmed down and sat. "Let's just begin already in silence."

The room was a bit bigger, a few things were in the corner like tables with self-serving food and fruits and a round table is in the middle with seven seats around. All of the Gods and Goddesses were here already and the one that was late apparently was Revexia herself. For them, it is a very strange sight to see someone who always came in earlier than anyone else in the room being late.

"You're unusually late, Revexia. Any reason?" The God of Judgement of the 19th generation, a man with white hair and narrowed eyes it seemed like he closed it wearing a silver armor with yellow-orange cape asked, his tone had a very gentle touch to it. "Or perhaps you anticipate for Oganok and Mortin here to fight again and decided to come late?"

She sighed, "That as well but mostly what happened in the part of the universe I overlook, Julian." Revexia replied, shaking her head. "Apparently, Gid Lucion Deviluke had announced his daughter had someone she liked and it's causing the galaxy to be in an uproar."

"Did he said anything about where this daughter's lover is?" Julian asked rather seriously but Revexia shook her head.

"The broadcast somehow glitches off and I didn't get to hear about it." She said and leaned her body back on the chair rest behind, "That aside, what's the reason for today's gathering? Don't tell me it's something trivial."

"It is anything but trivial, Revexia the Goddess of Harmony." A woman commented with a smile, Revexia turned her head to face a young woman with voluptuous figure. She is Kamille, the Goddess of Love. "You can hold my words on this one." She had long green hair with a golden simple crown that has wheat-like design and she wore the same robe as Revexia except hers were in the color of pure white and worn more inappropriately with her cleavage shown and her bare thighs visible. "Trust me."

"Then I will." Revexia nodded and faced forward as Julian began.

"Now, to begin the talk; did anyone observed Earth these past few decades?" Julian asked and only get Kamille to nod, "Indeed, nearly all of us are busy with watching and managing given parts of the universe. And you may as well not well aware of what happened."

"I bet the Humans started World War III, don't they?" A guy with blazing orange hair said with a smirk, wearing some kind of barbaric outfit that exposes his chests. "Well about damn time then!"

"Arkus, mind yourself." Julian sighed, "You represent the God of Peace, you know war is no good right? And no, that is not what happened on Earth."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hands off dismissively, wearing a bored expression instead of his excited, battle-lusted face with smirk earlier.

"Well, what happened actually?" A young boy with blue hair and glasses, wearing a magician robe asked. "I assume it is troubling enough it concerns all of us?"

Julian nodded, "That's right, Mortin."

"Heh, the glasses wimp got it right." A red-headed man wearing classical suits said, smiling defiantly. "Lucky guess."

"Shut up, you man whore!" Mortin yelled.

"What did you say!?"

"I'll say it again and again, man whore!"

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Alright, stop it Oganok, Mortin!" Revexia raises her voice high enough it resonates in the room through the great halls outside, messaging her temple as she managed to stop them and sighed. "I told you already, I'm not in the mood for that." She said before she faced Julian and gave him a nod, "Continue, Julian."

Julian smiled, "Thank you, Revexia." Then that smile vanished as his face became serious, "About two Earth days ago, a very powerful life signature is detected sending wild flows of power through the space." Revexia raised her eyebrows, surprised to hear such information. "Furthermore, it seems Devilukeans were also there and one of them fought."

Revexia narrowed her eyes, showing her seriousness. "Who...?"

"The fifth strongest in the universe, Zastin." Julian dropped the bomb.

"That's outrageous!" Arkus slammed down his hands, "You said he fought? What happened then!?"

Julian was silence for a few seconds before he dropped another bomb. "He lost."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone was silent, even Arkus who was the one that started to reject the idea of the fifth strongest having to battle someone from Earth. But now that they know Zastin lost, it really got them thinking; who and what kind of Human could've defeated someone like Zastin? Zastin was a complete roundhouse, he was especially strong with his blade Amanogawa even if he held back but if him pulling out Amanogawa was anything to go by then it would mean he didn't hold back.

The reason why they're silent is because the Human who defeated Zastin may be the next leader of the Gods and Goddesses.

But that wasn't the case of Julian and Kamille.

"Now, before you all come to a conclusion, I want to inform that the one who defeated Zastin isn't a Human." Julian said, Revexia and others with the exception of Kamille stared at him in confusion.

"Then what could it be? For as long as I know, there aren't any noticeable powerful aliens on Earth before. Most of them are just peaceful creatures desiring to live on a peaceful planet." Revexia said, she was just as confused as the others.

Before any of them could give a follow-up question, Kamille cut in first. "That's why we all are here, we need to discuss about this creature that has defeated Zastin." Kamille then looks at Revexia, "And for your information, this creature is the one Lala Satalin Deviluke fell in love with."

"What!?" Revexia stood up as she raised her voice, eyes widened. "Are you sure!?"

Julian nodded, "Yes, we're very sure. We've been watching what has happened on Earth in a few decades now so you can trust our information."

"Damn! If I had known about it sooner, I would've done something about it." Revexia muttered to herself in frustration, cursing her own carelessness created from years of nothing happening on the part of the universe she observe.

"Whatever the case, the topic of our discussion should be this creature." Julian said, serious wasn't even to begin to describe his face. "It seems we have an anomaly in our hands."

"Anomaly...?" Mortin repeated, curious were in the seemingly young boy's mind. "What could you mean by that?"

"This creature seems to belong to another reality aside from ours." Julian replied, earning wide eyes in response.

"That's...a problem." Revexia stated, eyes averting away as the possibility of creature coming from another universe was a new thing to them.

Kamille nodded, "Certainly, it does."

"How?" Arkus asked, eyes frowning after receiving the news. "This reality had been sealed off from Zen'Oh-sama's rule thanks to Xeno-sama. How can another creature able to enter here?"

"That's the question now, isn't it?" Julian replied back, he also doesn't have any answers regarding the creature's mysterious appearance. "We just found this out when this creature emits powerful flow of power, so powerful I don't think it's a joke anymore. That power and its race doesn't exist anywhere else in the universe so we had to look out for information." He lowered his gaze down, "We found out he indeed doesn't belong to this universe and that his race is something called Saiyan."

"Just how powerful is it? I can just go there and beat him up, if you want Julian." Oganok said in arrogance, earning only a click of a tongue from Mortin.

"I'm afraid it isn't as easy as that, Oganok." Julian said and then used the table to project a holographic 3D model of Goku, complete in his gi smiling with eyes frowning showing his excitement during his battle against Zastin. "We had been calculating his power levels and it seemed he somehow was able to suppress it." Mortin look at the 3D model of Goku in curiosity and interest, "This is his power level when we first detected him."

"10,000? That's decent–certainly but that isn't enough to defeat Zastin who has the power of 1,000,000 with his Amanogawa, isn't it?" Mortin point out and Julian nodded.

"Yes, that's what me and Kamille thought at first but like I said, he knows how to suppress it." Then, the 3D model of Goku had the white aura bursting out and immediately, the power levels went off the charts to the point even the system can't calculate it. "That's how powerful he is when he fought Zastin."

Arkus widened his eyes, "Isn't he just as strong as one of us!? That's absurd!"

"..." The silent Goddess all this time, the one with a blank expression on with barely any noticeable presence in the room finally started to speak. "This creature is a huge threat to us..." She said.

"Ah, Hylaine, the Goddess of Tranquility." Julian called out, "As invisible as always."

She had the appearance of a child, almost the same like Mortin except she seemed a bit older. She had blonde hair that was different from Revexia's, her eyes hid behind the bangs that covered it and she wore an clothing that look similar to BDSM outfit except it has armors attached to certain parts and a veil on her head. All of it was in the color of blood red, she seemed more like a murderous Goddess rather than a sadistic one contrary to her personality which is completely blank.

"Hm." She nodded.

Revexia looks at Julian, the serious frown on her face did not fade. "What should we do, Julian?"

The God of Judgement was quiet at first, pondering deeply into his mind for a perfect answer. "For now, we should just observe."

"What!?" Oganok snapped, "Are you insane, Julian!?" He questioned rather angrily, "This creature is possibly as powerful as or even more powerful than us! This is a threat to us, to the Gods and Goddesses, to the Godhome! How can we ignore something like this!?"

"This creature had been living in Earth for more than two years, Oganok and he hasn't caused any problem until Lala Satalin Deviluke came in." Julian replied, "We can safely assume it is also a creature of peace just that it holds an astronomical amount of power." He concluded, "I suggest we are to sit back and observe because we need more information regarding this creature, triggering it to fight us back is an unwise decision as it could be more powerful than we thought. It's a tactical standpoint to get to know our enemies first before we decide to do anything."

"I..." Revexia started, getting all the divine beings to look at her. "...have to agree with Julian in this."

"I as well." Kamille said, smiling.

"Hm." Hylaine nodded in agreement.

"It's a smart decision and it's the possible safest one." Mortin said, closing his eyes as he nodded a bit. "It never hurts to have knowledge. Knowledge is power and power destroys your enemies."

Both Oganok and Arkus seemed reluctant to agree so Julian imposed in, "Oganok, Arkus, this creature stopped Zastin's attack because it could destroy Earth. Do you really think this creature would be foolish enough to destroy the solar systems if it didn't even have the courage to destroy one small planet? Isn't observing the best viable option we have now?"

Oganok sighed and rubbed the back of his head, stumped by Julian's words. "Fine, you're right."

Arkus still seemed reluctant but nodded nonetheless, "Whatever you say, Julian."

Julian nodded satisfyingly and smiled, his serious demeanor disappeared altogether. "With that, the Seven Heavenly Kai come to a conclusion. Let us observe the creature before we make any decision."

Then, all of them proceeded to talk about other things as the topic regarding Goku had ended–perhaps tired of the intensity of the heated discussion earlier. However, Revexia was the one who was still staring at the 3D model of Goku with his Ki flaring in interest and somewhat...familiarity. His small figure really looks like the statue of the Void Knight she admired, it seemed valiant and more so that this creature might be the kindest person she had met.

She stared at the hologram as a smile crept to her face, 'Interesting...'

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **" The Suitors and The Emperor"**

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry for the delay, guys and gals.**

 **Had to deal with some BS back in real life like career choice and all.**

 **Other than that, I've been busy with my Wattpad since my story there; Dragon Ball: Atarashi Sekai was getting well known I was shocked. I am also working on an original novel that I'm contemplating whether or not to post it.**

 **Anyways, back to this story, yes.**

 **There would be something more powerful than Gid, you guys knew this'll be coming. Something really ancient and not known at all.**

 **As I mentioned above, Ren will still be in the story and you know who will also be in the story.**

 **Run (really, really, really, REALLY love her), the best girl (in my opinion). Seriously, she's like, underrated. With popular characters like the teaser Momo, the flat Nana, the bubbly Lala and the kuudere+tsundere Yami, she gets overshadowed by them.**

 **I like her because how she dedicated her life for Rito, how much she REALLY LOVES him despite him not responding to her at ALL, how cute she is WITHOUT THE FUCKING FANSERVICE, how she works hard for the one she loves...**

 **Seriously, this girl needs a better treatment!**

 **One thing I didn't like about this anime/manga is how she gets fanserviced (like any other female characters in To Love-Ru). I know it's an ecchi anime/manga and all, but still! I really like her innocent and pure moments and this stupid fanservice ruins it. I know fanservice is "important" and all, but there are plenty of female characters there you can sexualize.**

 **But nooooo!**

 **"If it ain't erotic, it won't sell!"**

 **Fuck you.**

 **Let the doujin artists do their job, you dumbass!**

 **She'll be pure, I'll keep Run pure and free of unneeded fanservice as she is cute enough already. No need to have some stupid thing like the fanservice to show her appeal, her looks and her demeanor itself is enough for an ultimate appeal. Run would be in Goku's harem and WILL be one of the most precious ones other than Lala, which is the second best girl with Momioka Risa as the third. Yeah, yeah. I know.**

 **I have a weird taste in girls.**

 **That being said! I love both Murasaki from Senran Kagura franchise and Nakano Miku from Go-Toubun no Hanayome! Both are my waifus! Not that it has anything to do with this fic, I'm just sayin'. ****Also, about the judgement speed of Super Saiyan God...I did a small research and found out that Super Saiyan God is indeed the second fastest transformation and it uses far less stamina than Super Saiyan Blue. Whoops!**

 **Sorry about that guys!**

 **Thanks for the positive reviews and criticisms, guys! Appreciate it! Review, let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter! Who is this mysterious "Human", Drazu, at the end? Who is this "threat" they mentioned (lol)? What is this person capable of!?**

 **Review, goddamnit!**

 **Also, subscribe to PewDiePie.**

 **Without anything to say, see ya guys in the next chapter!**

 **Bye-cha!**

* * *

 **A/N #2: So yes, I have decided to add something that clearly took much of my imagination to process and create.**

 **If you get the reference of a certain game, then props to you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author notes (19 of November, 2019): Do you know what's funny?**

 **When someone begged you to update quickly.**

 **Okay, I'm just joking about that so please don't be offended. Goddamn, you guys just really love this fanfic, don't you?**

 **Anyways, here's a new chapter. Thanks for the positive reviews and feedback. Got myself motivated because of that.**

 **Now, before we begin, let me make one thing clear; posting early is something incredibly hard for me now. Since this story after this chapter will have to go in my direction, fully using my grammar skills, fully using my corrupted stinking weeaboo brain, completely using you guys' motivation, with no one helping me or whatsoever, WITH WiFi being down, it will have to be late. As one of the reviewer said (** xpegasox **), better late than never.**

 **Other than that, I've been busy. Seems like I got a job now and maybe can afford a personal WiFi but that isn't really confirmed yet. Reality suck ass, I'd say. For...ahem, ahem, err "some" time now, I've been working on in improving my writing skills. And just to inform, I've created three new fanfics and one of them is a damn lemon fanfic. So, if anyone here like some of that and am really good at writing lemons, please do read and review, give me some advices and pointers would you? And don't worry, if you're a Dragon Ball fan, that lemon fanfic is a Dragon Ball crossover with a...a damn eroge. No, it ain't Goku. That's for sure. A Xenoverse OC which...is a Saiyan.**

 **So, while this fanfic is going to be late update, it's not going to stop. Not until my brain just shuts down out of nowhere. So please don't rush me, I'm really sorry if you find my update schedule bullshit but everyone has something they have to do in real life. The stories in this website are totally free so you guys should already be thankful for that. Rushing is really bad.** **F **orced creativity is NOT good at all, because it would only destroy the story.****

 **So, guys.**

 **Relax and be patient.**

 **You'll get what you want.**

 **And most of my focus in entirely on Senran Kagura: The Legendary Warrior (Maybe, don't have high hopes. Keep your expectations low). I got nothing more to say so without further ado, commence the chapter.**

* * *

 **A/N #2 (4 of February, 2020): Hey, guys.**

 **I just want to tell you that I added something from the last chapter to here for those who couldn't be bothered to go back and read. I had changed the last part of the last chapter where many people dislike with the apparent reviews, and where many of them assumed it as "self-insert" when it's not. So if you already read it, then you can skip it but for those who didn't you can proceed to read and enjoy it.**

* * *

 **A/N #3 (23rd of April, 2020): I wish you all are okay with the COVID-19 pandemic and I hope you get better for those who are affected by it.**

 **May God help you all.**

 **That aside, I can't post this chapter due to lack of WiFi and financial problems but whenever I updated this, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading despite my consistent crappy updates on my stories–I hope I would be better but unfortunately, good stories don't born from force but from feelings. It sounds hella cheesy but I'm sure my fellow authors would agree with me.**

 **Thanks again and enjoy.**

* * *

 **A/N #4 (24 of May, 2020): So yay, I finally update it.**

 **Using a new phone line and the MBB one, thank god. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **" A Transfer Student and The First Training"**

* * *

 **Unknown location**

The sound of river flowing played loudly on the background, around the place looked like a garden with the exception of the grasses, trees and everything that is usually seen as green were yellow-gold in color at wherever this place is. The place seemed like it was bathed in the color of gold, everything here emits total elegance and exquisite. There was a structure deep in the garden with pillars of black metal and gold decorated quite splendidly. There were also statues showing Humanoid creatures in various types of clothing and weapons. One particular statue that stood above every else was a small creature with mask that completely hid its head with two dull horns protruding from its head which looked like pincers, two holes that acts as eye sockets and a cloak with each stroke resembling sharp tendrils.

The statue stood brazenly, facing the light above unlike the many statue that just looks down as said statues stood above each pillars that elevated like stairs. The aforementioned statue was the one to stood on top. Its back was the only thing showed with the weapon that closely resembles a blade, standing bravely and defiantly as if it was trying to defy something that stood above its own.

In close sight, there was something written below the statue right on its short pillar support that says; "Not man, nor beast, nor God. The One that stood above other Gods is a creature from the Abyss; The Void Knight."

A certain woman was looking at the statue with a smile, she had an appearance of an Elf with the long sharp ears and long golden blonde hair that reached pass her knees. She was wearing a golden robe with chrome-black nicely designed shoulder pads that reflects the light, gauntlets and leggings that made her seem much more like a War Goddess. She was smiling upon the sight of a valiant figure of the small creature that stood above every other statue. Unlike that small creature of a statue, the other statues doesn't seem as admirable as said small statue as the woman can read their expressions as greed, envy and pride. They were laced with worldly sins, if looking down upon the creatures below were anything to go by and that made her frown.

"I can't believe these people used to be the divine beings..." The woman shook her head before she walks away with just one last glance at the small creature's statue. She walked on the pavements on the ground that lead to the great halls which can be seen up ahead, "As always, the architecture is too sophisticated for my taste." She sighed.

This place is known as the Godhome, a realm which resides in the Afterlife which is also the Pantheon of Divine Beings who specialized in certain aspects that watches over the universe–more specifically the Earth and the Humans. This is because Humans are mostly the creature in the universe that has higher potentials to ascend to divinity amongst the other creatures of the universe no matter how weak or technological primitive they are. The potential they hold is immense and if it wasn't for the fact that they're mostly consist of creatures with optimistic nature, they would've reigned over the universe.

There are mainly seven Gods and Goddesses who are chosen to be leaders amongst other Gods and Goddesses and each watches each parts of the universe, they all also observe Humans at times. The title for these seven leaders would be the Seven Heavenly Kai, a nickname given by the most powerful God who called himself as the "Kaioshin" that once stood amongst the first generations of the divine beings as the supreme leader but has perished due to circumstances which made the pantheon to become weaker and that lead to a certain God to take over and ruined everything. The woman, Rivexia the Goddess of Harmony, was one of those Seven Heavenly Kai.

As Revexia pass through the great halls, she can already hear yells echoing through the halls and she can't help but let out another sigh. Ever since the second generation of the divine beings had deceased by certain particular reasons and passed their titles to their successors, most of the Gods and Goddesses didn't get along with each other in the next generation. This is because of the disputes amongst them that argues whose predecessors were the reason for the downfall of the Godhome when a creature invades the pantheon. This argument were held deeply in each of the Seven Heavenly Kai now in the 19th generation except for most including Revexia who was tired of it as she knows each predecessors were the ones responsible for the downfall. She only cared for the rebuilding of the Godhome which may look perfect on the outside but the inside were in shambles like the disagreements of the Gods and Goddesses aside from the Seven Heavenly Kai that resided in the Godhome Headquarters.

The reason why the downfall happened is because the second generation of the divine beings were people who are controlled by their worldly desires. These people are chosen by the first generation and they made a bad job at choosing suitable successors to their titles. The one that was the most rotten out of them was the so-called God of Judgement II (the second), Radiance. His greediness plague a certain world and cost its inhabitant to go completely mindless, making the world a desolate place with barely any life left. He was killed by the creature that has its statue shown that stood atop of the many divine beings earlier, the one Revexia admired; the Void Knight.

While it is very outrageous for mortals to take down a God, it was at least for a good reason.

Once Revexia arrived, she saw the two Gods; God of Faith and God of Justice glaring at each other as their argument had just ended. "Alright now, please don't fight. I'm not in the mood for this." Revexia said as she took her seat once both of them calmed down and sat. "Let's just begin already in silence."

The room was a bit bigger, a few things were in the corner like tables with self-serving food and fruits and a round table is in the middle with seven seats around. All of the Gods and Goddesses were here already and the one that was late apparently was Revexia herself. For them, it is a very strange sight to see someone who always came in earlier than anyone else in the room being late.

"You're unusually late, Revexia. Any reason?" The God of Judgement of the 19th generation, a man with white hair and narrowed eyes it seemed like he closed it wearing a silver armor with yellow-orange cape asked, his tone had a very gentle touch to it. "Or perhaps you anticipated for Oganok and Mortin here to fight again and decided to come late?"

She sighed, "That as well but mostly what happened in the part of the universe I overlook, Julian." Revexia replied, shaking her head. "Apparently, Gid Lucion Deviluke had announced his daughter had someone she liked and it's causing the galaxy to be in an uproar."

"Did he said anything about where this daughter's lover is?" Julian asked rather seriously but Revexia shook her head.

"The broadcast somehow glitches off and I didn't get to hear about it." She said and leaned her body back on the chair rest behind, "That aside, what's the reason for today's gathering? Don't tell me it's something trivial."

"It is anything but trivial, Revexia the Goddess of Harmony." A woman commented with a smile, Revexia turned her head to face a young woman with voluptuous figure. She is Kamille, the Goddess of Love. "You can hold my words on this one." She had long green hair with a golden simple crown that has wheat-like design and she wore the same robe as Revexia except hers were in the color of pure white and worn more inappropriately with her cleavage shown and her bare thighs visible and no pads or any type of armory was added in. "Trust me."

"Then I will." Revexia nodded and faced forward as Julian began.

"Now, to begin the talk; did anyone observed Earth these past few decades?" Julian asked and only get Kamille to nod, "Indeed, nearly all of us are busy with watching and managing given parts of the universe. And you may as well not well aware of what happened."

"I bet the Humans started World War III, don't they?" A guy with blazing orange hair said with a smirk, wearing some kind of barbaric outfit that exposes his chests. "Well about damn time then!"

"Arkus, mind yourself." Julian sighed, "You represent the God of Peace, you know war is no good right? And no, that is not what happened on Earth."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hands off dismissively, wearing a bored expression instead of his excited, battle-lusted face with smirk earlier.

"Well, what happened actually?" A young boy with blue hair and glasses, wearing a magician robe asked. "I assume it is troubling enough it concerns all of us?"

Julian nodded, "That's right, Mortin."

"Heh, the glasses wimp got it right." A red-headed man wearing classical suits said, smiling defiantly. "Lucky guess."

"Shut up, you man whore!" Mortin yelled.

"What did you say!?"

"I'll say it again and again, man whore!"

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Alright, stop it Oganok, Mortin!" Revexia raises her voice high enough it resonates in the room through the great halls outside, messaging her temple as she managed to stop them and sighed. "I told you already, I'm not in the mood for that." She said before she faced Julian and gave him a nod, "Continue, Julian."

Julian smiled, "Thank you, Revexia." Then that smile vanished as his face became serious, "About two Earth days ago, a very powerful life signature is detected sending wild flows of power through the space." Revexia raised her eyebrows, surprised to hear such information. "Furthermore, it seems Devilukeans were also there and one of them fought."

Revexia narrowed her eyes, showing her seriousness. "Who...?"

"The fifth strongest in the universe, Zastin." Julian dropped the bomb.

"That's outrageous!" Arkus slammed down his hands, "You said Zastin fought!? What happened then!?"

Julian was silence for a few seconds before he dropped another bomb. "He lost."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone was silent, even Arkus who was the one that started to reject the idea of the fifth strongest having to battle someone from Earth. But now that they know Zastin lost, it really got them thinking; who and what kind of Human could've defeated someone like Zastin? Zastin was a complete roundhouse, he was especially strong with his blade Amanogawa even if he held back but if him pulling out Amanogawa was anything to go by then it would mean he didn't hold back.

The reason why they're silent is because the Human who defeated Zastin may be the next leader of the Gods and Goddesses.

But that wasn't the case of Julian and Kamille.

"Now, before you all come to a conclusion, I want to inform that the one who defeated Zastin isn't a Human." Julian said, Revexia and others with the exception of Kamille stared at him in confusion.

"Then what could it be? For as long as I know, there aren't any noticeable powerful aliens on Earth before. Most of them are just peaceful creatures whose homes are destroyed, desiring to live on a peaceful planet." Revexia said, she was just as confused as the others.

Before any of them could give a follow-up question, Kamille cut in first. "That's why we all are here, we need to discuss about this creature that has defeated Zastin." Kamille then looks at Revexia, "And for your information, this creature is the one Lala Satalin Deviluke fell in love with."

"What!?" Revexia stood up as she raised her voice, eyes widened. "Are you sure!?"

Julian nodded, "Yes, we're very sure. We've been watching what has happened on Earth in a few decades now so you can trust our information."

"Damn! If I had known about it sooner, I would've done something about it." Revexia muttered to herself in frustration, cursing her own carelessness created from years of nothing happening on the part of the universe she observe.

"Whatever the case, the topic of our discussion should be this creature." Julian said, serious wasn't even to begin to describe his face. "It seems we have an anomaly in our hands."

"Anomaly...?" Mortin repeated, curious were in the seemingly young boy's mind. "What could you mean by that?"

"This creature seems to belong to another reality aside from ours." Julian replied, earning wide eyes in response.

"That's...a problem." Revexia stated, eyes averting away as the possibility of creature coming from another universe was a new thing to them.

Kamille nodded, "Certainly, it does."

"How?" Arkus asked, eyes frowning after receiving the news. "This reality had been sealed off from Zen'Oh-sama's rule thanks to Xeno-sama. How can another creature able to enter here?"

"That's the question now, isn't it?" Julian replied back, he also doesn't have any answers regarding the creature's mysterious appearance. "We just found this out when this creature emits powerful flow of power, so powerful I don't think it's a joke anymore. That power and its race doesn't exist anywhere else in the universe so we had to look out for information." He lowered his gaze down, "We found out that he indeed doesn't belong to this universe and that his race is something called Saiyan."

"Just how powerful is it? I can just go there and beat him up, if you want Julian." Oganok said in arrogance, earning only a click of a tongue from Mortin.

"I'm afraid it isn't as easy as that, Oganok." Julian said and then used the table to project a holographic 3D model of Goku, complete in his gi smiling with eyes frowning showing his excitement during his battle against Zastin. "We had been calculating his power levels and it seemed he somehow was able to suppress it." Mortin look at the 3D model of Goku in curiosity and interest, "This is his power level when we first detected him."

"10,000? That's decent–certainly but that isn't enough to defeat Zastin who has the power of 1,000,000 with his Amanogawa, isn't it?" Mortin point out and Julian nodded.

"Yes, that's what me and Kamille thought at first but like I said, he knows how to suppress it." Then, the 3D model of Goku had the white aura bursting out and immediately, the power levels went off the charts to the point even the system can't calculate it. "That's how powerful he is when he fought Zastin."

Arkus widened his eyes, "Isn't he just as strong as one of us!? That's absurd!"

"..." The silent Goddess all this time, the one with a blank expression on with barely any noticeable presence in the room finally started to speak. "This creature is a huge threat to us..." She said.

"Ah, Hylaine, the Goddess of Tranquility." Julian called out, "As ghostly as always."

She had the appearance of a child, almost the same like Mortin except she seemed a bit older. She had blonde hair that was different from Revexia's, her eyes hid behind the bangs that covered it and she wore an clothing that look similar to BDSM outfit except it has armors attached to certain parts and a veil on her head. All of it was in the color of blood red, she seemed more like a murderous Goddess rather than a sadistic one contrary to her personality which is completely blank.

"Hm." She nodded.

Revexia looks at Julian, the serious frown on her face did not fade. "What should we do, Julian?"

The God of Judgement was quiet at first, pondering deeply into his mind for a perfect answer. "For now, we should just observe."

"What!?" Oganok snapped, "Are you insane, Julian!?" He questioned rather angrily, "This creature is possibly as powerful as or even more powerful than us! This is a threat to us, to the Gods and Goddesses, to the Godhome! How can we ignore something like this!?"

"This creature had been living in Earth for more than two years, Oganok and he hasn't caused any problem until Lala Satalin Deviluke came in." Julian replied, "We can safely assume it is also a creature of peace just that it holds an astronomical amount of power." He concluded, "I suggest we are to sit back and observe because we need more information regarding this creature, triggering it to fight us back is an unwise decision as it could be more powerful than we thought. It's a tactical standpoint to get to know our enemies first before we decide to do anything."

"I..." Revexia started, getting all the divine beings to look at her. "...have to agree with Julian in this."

"I as well." Kamille said, smiling.

"Hm." Hylaine nodded in agreement.

"It's a smart decision and it's the possible safest one." Mortin said, closing his eyes as he nodded a bit. "It never hurts to have knowledge. Knowledge is power and power destroys your enemies."

Both Oganok and Arkus seemed reluctant to agree so Julian imposed in, "Oganok, Arkus, this creature stopped Zastin's attack because it could destroy Earth. Do you really think this creature would be foolish enough to destroy the solar systems if it didn't even have the courage to destroy one small planet? Isn't observing the best viable option we have now?"

Oganok sighed and rubbed the back of his head, stumped by Julian's words. "Fine, you're right."

Arkus still seemed reluctant but nodded nonetheless, "Whatever you say, Julian."

Julian nodded satisfyingly and smiled, his serious demeanor disappeared altogether. "With that, the Seven Heavenly Kai come to aa agreement. Let us observe the creature before we make any decision."

Then, all of them proceeded to talk about other things as the topic regarding Goku had ended–perhaps tired of the intensity of the heated discussion earlier. However, Revexia was the one who was still staring at the 3D model of Goku with his Ki flaring in interest and somewhat...familiarity. His small figure really looks like the statue of the Void Knight she admired, it seemed valiant and more so that this creature might be the kindest person she had met.

She stared at the hologram as a smile crept to her face, 'Interesting...'

* * *

 **Earth**

Goku slowly opened his eyes as the sun's rays broke its way through his shades. Monday morning had come and that only meant one thing; school. Oh, how he wished he didn't have to go. If he wanted to, he could just ditch until everyone forgot that he even attended but Mikan would hunt him down to the ends of the Earth and drag him back. She would then proceed to scold him that he needed to attend the school and sadly, he'd have agree with her.

Not much happened in Sainan so he needed something to occupy his time, and Mikan had told him that training all the time would make him lose touch with society. But now not everything was so boring! He had a beautiful fiancée who loved him, and a multitude of angry suitors who wanted to challenge him–life was no longer boring! Goku was also thrilled about the news Gid had given him, about the Tenrai Hoshi. All powerful fighters, and he was going to fight all five of them sometime in the future. The adrenaline wouldn't stop pumping after the conversation, and no amount of training could rid him of it.

But now it was gone, all thanks to school. Maybe Mikan would allow him to just skip and train for the rematch with Zastin. The only person in the house who didn't have to go to school was Lala. Such a lucky girl. Not to mention, she didn't even have to go considering she was a super genius. When Goku had returned to his and Lala's room, he was surprised by the change made. Half of his room was sectioned off by construction tape and behind it was a white tarp that blocked off all view from the other side. Goku had no clue what was happening on the other side, but he could hear Lala's rhythmic humming and construction noises from behind the tarp.

Deciding that whatever she was doing would be revealed on a later date, Goku hopped into their bed and nodded off to dreamland. Which he was now being pulled out of by the sun's beckoning ray. Sitting up Goku could already tell that something was wrong. Lala wasn't clinging onto him or trying to pull him back down onto the bed like she did the other few nights. Goku looked to his nightstand and saw that Peke was also gone.

"Lala must've gotten a head start on the day." Goku concluded as he went over to a bin by his door.

He had to place all his clothes and capsules inside the bin since his closet was the epicenter of Lala's improvements. Getting dressed, he made his way over to Rito's room before busting open the door. He saw Rito sluggishly putting on his blazer and trying to blink away the sleep in his eyes.

"Morning, Goku-sensei..." Rito mumbled as he picked up his bag and made his way over to the Saiyan.

"Morning, Rito. Did you make sure to pack your new gi?"

"Yes, sensei..." Rito was really tired.

The entire previous day was him spending most of his time getting measured by Peke for his new fighting gi.

"That's good! 'Cause training starts first thing after school." Goku told the boy and got a tired nod in return.

"The Academy City's Daihaseisai has been its greatest attraction yet and last year had visitors more than thousands. Around this time of the year..." The news played loudly, echoing through the hallway.

Both Goku and Rito walked down to the kitchen and had their breakfast with Mikan. Again, Lala was nowhere to be seen which somewhat worried the Saiyan. Where could she have gone?

"Mikan, do you know where Lala went?" Goku asked the girl who had just finished her breakfast while glancing at the television.

"She left a little while ago. Didn't say where, just that she had to take care of something." Mikan averted he attention away from the news and answered the Saiyan while the palm tree-haired boy tried to find her Ki signature.

He searched for it and continued on like this, even after his breakfast ended. He searched throughout both his and Rito's walk to school, and continued to search when they neared the gates. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it. He tried once more before it hit him.

"I don't believe it!" Goku shouted while also getting the orange haired boy's attention.

"What!? What is it!?" Rito was very much startled by the double alien's outburst.

"I can't believe she would do that!"

"Do what!?"

"She is very smart, isn't she!?"

"Who…?" Rito's face lit up, "Lala!?"

"But if she does something like this, then how can I find her if one of her suitors take her?" Goku was huddled over with a hand on his chin as Rito was getting frustrated with not knowing what was happening.

"Goku-sensei, what are you talking about!?" Rito yelled at the Saiyan who looked over at the boy with a sheepish smile.

"Hehehe, sorry about that Rito. Lala is suppressing her Ki so I can't find her." Goku filled the boy in on what was happening. "You'll be able to do it as well, very soon."

"Okay, but why would Lala hide from you?" He asked, not knowing what the girl was thinking.

At one moment all she wanted was to be seen by Goku and now she's hiding from him. That girl made no sense.

"I'm not sure, but we'll just have to wait and see if she shows up." Goku walked into the school with Rito trailing behind him.

"You guys know anything about that bomb?"

"I heard it was the same people who destroyed that park."

"The news is playing it off as nothing, but some say it was a terrorist attack."

"I think it were aliens."

"They don't exist, stupid."

Whispers about the explosion that decimated part of the terrain outside of Sainan where what the duo heard when they entered the school. They were talking about the after effects of the battle between Goku and Zastin which left them all to be shocked. Rito was looking around nervously when he heard the comments, especially the one about aliens. Little did that one person know he was absolutely on the spot. That comment actually made his heart jumped out for a split second.

Goku just walked on to his class, not paying any mind to the rumors going around. In fact, he would like it if people knew he was an alien. No more dancing around the subject, and he could finally let his tail down at school. Plus, it was Rito and Mikan who wanted him to keep it a secret. But with all the attention Earth will be getting, he would no longer have to lie.

When he made it to class, he took his seat and paid no mind to the continued rumors-Rito following and taking his seat. There they waited for the homeroom period to start.

"Morning, Yuuki-kun and Son-san." The two boys looked at the person who called them and saw Haruna standing there with her two friends, Risa and Mio. One of the two was happier to see the Saiyan, and she openly showed it.

"Morning, Goku-kun." Risa was up next to said boy, gripping his arm while leaning into his back; her breasts pushing into the back of Goku's neck.

"Morning!" Goku said cheerfully, either not noticing Risa's flirting or not caring.

"M-Morning, Sai-Sairenji." Rito stumbled over his words, his face gaining a tint of red.

"So~! What were you guys doing when that explosion happened?" Risa asked as she walked back over to her friends.

'Goku-sensei, please don't...!' Rito thought with a bead of sweat going down his face.

"We were out of town at the time." Goku told the three who looked for more information but the Saiyan didn't say anymore.

Rito picked up on this and decided to change the topic of conversation away from them.

"We heard about it on the news. Was it bad?"

"The explosion wasn't close enough to the city, but the tremors were able to do some damage to areas closer." Risa answered while crossing her arms, trying to get a rise out of Goku.

"My home is close to the edge of the city, so when the tremors hit, some of my personal items were damaged." Haruna said with a sigh, not noticing the death glare Rito sent Goku and said boy looking away while whistling. "But enough about me, where did you go to during the weekend, Yuuki-kun?"

Rito was now caught. He had no idea what to say, or how to say it. Rito looked to Goku for help but he immediately lost all faith when he saw the Saiyan looking out the window, not paying attention to the conversation. Feeling that he needed to give them some answer, Rito tried to at least not stutter.

"Well, we uh..."

"Settle down students." Their teacher had walked in and saved Rito from having to come up with an excuse. "This is quite sudden, but we have a new transfer student. You can come in."

"Okay!" Goku and Rito both shot their heads to the door once they heard the voice.

Walking in is Lala, wearing the female school uniform of the school and a bright smile on her face. Goku noticed that Peke was transformed into a small hair clip which meant that the clothes were not school issued. "Yoo hoo, Goku-kun! Look, now we can go to school together!"

It happened so suddenly. First all eyes in the class turned to Goku, then back to Lala. Almost all the guys recognized her as the cute cosplay girl that had wandered into the school last week. Then they realized why she had been in the school. She was there looking for her fiancé, Goku.

"Hey, come on!" Goku stood up from his seat while pointing a finger at the girl. His eyes then shot over to Rito, a clear dislike for the situation was seen in them. "What is that about Rito!?"

"W-What do you mean?" The boy replied, confused by his sudden outburst.

Did Goku not want Lala in school? He clearly had a problem and Lala was a part of it.

"Peke, does Goku-kun not want me here?" Lala whispered to the hair clip.

"I don't think that's the issue, Lala-sama."

"You know what I mean Rito!" Goku yelled at the orange haired boy, still pointing at the pink haired girl.

"But Goku-sensei, I really don't-"

"How come Lala is allowed to have her tail out!?" Rito looked at Goku with his mouth agape.

The rest of the student's looked at Goku with a stupefied gaze. They saw the tail on the transfer student but they thought it was a part of her cosplay. Why would Goku have a problem about it anyways?

"It's unfair Rito!"

"Goku-san, it's a cosplay. Calm down." One of the male students deadpanned.

At times like these, Rito was thankful that most of the student's had very low IQ's.

Lala's mood got even brighter-if that was even possible-thanks to Goku not minding she'll be with him in school. She did wonder about why he had his tail tied around his waist. Rito and Mikan had no problem with him being an alien. Would those at school see things differently than them?

* * *

"Zastin-sama!" Maul called out to his boss. "We've detected an unidentified spacecraft! It's will soon enter the Earth's atmosphere!"

Zastin walked over and examined the monitor. There was a blinking dot that was heading towards a larger stationary dot. The blinking dot was fast approaching the other, in an estimated time the spacecraft would be at Earth within minutes.

"Keep your eyes on the ship." Zastin told the man who nodded and kept the monitor locked on the ship. "We'll leave this to Goku-dono."

'So they're already here...'

* * *

"What are you thinking!?" The trio, Peke not counted, were on the school's roof.

Lala and Goku were stood next to each other while Rito was standing before them, chastising them.

"Transferring to our school all of a sudden!"

"Calm down, Rito." Goku said as both he and Lala showed no emotion on their faces. "Everything is fine."

"Fine? Fine!? Goku-sensei, thanks to Lala, we both are targets for rumors around school!" Rito yelled at the saiyan. "And you're telling me to calm down!? You had a meltdown in class!"

"I just think it's not fair. I mean, how come Lala doesn't have to hide her tail?" Goku asked the boy while shooting a glance at the girl's tail.

To Rito it looked like Goku was turning his attention to something else. "You almost blew your cover! What do you think people will do when they find out two aliens are attending this school!?"

"Probably nothing." Goku put his hands behind his head and turned away from the boy. "Back on my Earth people didn't seem to mind if there was an alien around."

"I don't see a problem if people know that we're aliens." Lala said with her same usual smile on her face. "You and Mikan don't mind."

"That is another story!" Rito yelled while bringing his attention to the pink haired princess. "And what made you want to come to school anyways?"

Lala blushed as she brought her hands up to her cheeks. "I just wanted to be beside Goku-kun."

Rito watched with a deadpanned expression as the girl slid up beside Goku who was smiling like the situation was perfectly normal. For him, it probably was.

"Well it's already known throughout the school that you two are getting married, so there is no avoiding it." The boy sighed as both aliens nodded, agreeing with him.

Rumors in Sainan spread very fast.

"Anyway… Lala, how did you even transfer here? You're an alien after all."

"That was easy! I talked with someone known as 'Principal' in this school. 'You're super cute, so sure' is what he said." Lala told the boy who sweat dropped at the principal's behavior. "And there's no reason to worry! I didn't tell anyone that I'm an alien."

"Lala's getting a lot of attention, so her chances of being found out will be higher than mine." Goku said while looking up to the sky. "I wonder how they'll react..."

"I'll tell you, Goku-dono!" Peke called out from the girl's head, shocking Rito who didn't notice it. "Lala-sama is the Princess of Planet Deviluke! If this became public knowledge, her life would be in danger!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Was Goku's relaxed reply.

"Since Goku-dono is around, I don't have to worry so much." Peke seemed fine with placing her faith in the saiyan, and it was well placed. It's not an easy task to go toe to toe with the Hoshi. "If it was someone unreliable like Rito-san then I would have to worry."

"At least she stopped calling me buffoon…" Rito looked at the bright side of the situation, trying to ignore being called unreliable.

"Aww...don't say that Peke." Goku said while waving a hand at the hairpin. "Rito's dependable at times..."

"Jeez, thanks Goku-sensei..." Rito somehow didn't feel better when Goku stood up for him.

"And besides, in a few months, Rito will be the strongest human in history." Goku proclaimed, shocking Rito.

The boy didn't expect that. He thought Goku would just teach him a few moves and help him get stronger. Never in his wildest dreams did Rito think he would become the strongest human on Earth.

* * *

"Stand and bow student's." The teacher told the class as the day had ended. "Oh and Sairenji-kun. You're the class representative so please show Lala-kun around the school club activities, would you?"

"Ah, alright." Haruna agreed, the teacher nodded and left the room. Haruna looked over to see the childish pink haired girl walking over to her. "Hi, I'm Sairenji Haruna."

"Hello!" Lala made her way over to the other girl, unknown to the two, there was someone listening in to their conversation.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?' Rito thought with worry. He had followed the girls out of the class and hid from their view as Haruna showed Lala all the clubs. 'Why does it have to be Haruna-chan and Lala!?'

"Hey Rito, what are you doing?"

Rito was able to hold in his scream as when he turned his head, Goku's was right next to his. 'How the hell can he do that!? Instant Transmission?'

"Goku-sensei, please stop doing that." Rito whispered to him, Goku nodding in understanding. "What I'm doing is making sure Lala doesn't say anything that could blow our cover."

"Oh really...?" Goku looked around the corner and down the hall, watching as Lala energetically looked inside each room. "It looks like you're just spying on Haruna."

"WHA-!? N-No! That's not what this is!" Rito almost blew their hiding spot with his outburst. His face was lit up at being accused of spying on Haruna.

"Well, that's what it looks like..." Goku said before returning his attention to the girls, making sure to pay attention to their conversation.

"Hey, hey, Haruna!" Lala called, surprising the purple haired girl.

"Ah yes, what is it?"

"Isn't school fun? Everyone here is having a good time!" Lala smiled at the girl. "I'm glad I came."

"Is that so?" This girl was an enigma to Haruna.

She was just so strange, and that tail...it wasn't real, right?

Rito and Goku continued to follow the girls through the hall. Rito was running from cover to cover while Goku would phase out of sight than reappear behind the same cover as Rito.

"This is fun, right Rito?"

"We look like stalkers..." Rito mumbled back to the Saiyan.

"Hey, Haruna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have someone you like, Haruna?"

Haruna's face lit up like a match at the pink-haired girl's question. Luckily for her, Lala didn't seem to notice, so she just figured she try to find out what brought on such a question.

"W-Why did you ask that all of a sudden!?" Haruna stuttered at the beginning but was able to catch herself, not drawing much suspicion.

"I fell in love with someone very recently for the first time." Lala smiled to herself as she thought of her spiky-haired Saiyan. "It's a strange feeling to be in love...my heart won't stop pounding."

'She is referring to Son-san...right?' Haruna thought to herself.

The two were engaged after all. The news came as a shock to everyone, Goku was just not someone you'd see getting married. He was innocent, carefree, naïve and very playful, and even though he has his wise moments he still wasn't much of a romance material or just the type to plan something up ahead. He just always seemed to live in the moment, not one to look towards the future.

"What are they talking about?" Rito asked himself. He was hanging from a tree branch, leaning away with a hand cupped to his ear. "I can't hear a thing."

"They're talking about love." Goku said from next to him. His arms were behind his head as he hung from a higher branch with his tail. "Nothing really interesting."

"Goku-sensei!" Rito exclaimed in a whisper. "Put your tail away."

"Aww~! Fine..." Goku whined, but he reluctantly complied and let go of the branch; landing on his hands on the ground.

"Good. Now let's get closer..." Rito proposed and started to move.

Rito jumped down and snuck behind a bush, Goku following after him. Just as Rito crouched down behind the bush, a baseball hit him straight on his head and knocked him out. Lala was walking behind Haruna when she saw the baseball roll out from the bush.

"What's that?" Lala asked.

"Oh, that belongs to the baseball club..." Haruna told the girl, who had already picked up the ball.

"Let me try it!" Lala was already rushing over to the baseball players, her yell getting the attention of the team.

"Lala-san, wait!" Haruna called out to the girl but she had already gone to the baseball team.

"Oh? What is Lala up to?" Haruna turned around and saw Goku walk out of the bush with Rito over his shoulder.

"Son-san? What happened to Yuuki-kun!?" Haruna asked, worried about the boy's condition.

"Rito was hit on the head by a ball." Goku said as he laid the boy down against a tree, Haruna by the boy's side inspecting the bump on his head. Goku watched the girl with a smile on his face. 'Interesting...'

Goku returned his attention to the ball field to see Lala standing at home plate with a bat in her hand. She was inspecting the tool with stars in her eyes, happy to see something she has never seen before.

"Hey, Haruna… what are they doing over there?" Goku asked while pointing at the group of guy's.

"They're playing baseball. Son-san, didn't you know that?" Haruna asked while sending a glance over to Goku.

"Nope." Goku shrugged casually.

Back with Lala, the girl was standing at home plate while still looking at the bat. "Just hit the ball with this stick? Okay!"

"Heh. She is pretty cute, I'll hold back against her." The pitcher said to himself.

He wound up his arm before he threw the ball to the catcher. Lala saw the ball coming towards her and swung the bat, aiming to hit it. To the surprise of the players, Lala hit the ball. That wasn't what shocked them the most though. The ball soaring into the sky and disappearing from view was what got them. The players looked up at the sky with their mouths agape, the pitcher still staring ahead of himself, too stunned to move.

"Ohhhh, it just keeps on going!" Lala exclaimed, staring at the direction where she had hit the ball.

"Lala-sama, you must adjust your strength to that of an Earthlings." Peke whispered to the princess.

The pitcher was adjusting his hat as he stared at Lala, a confident grin on his face. "Not only cute, but great at playing the game too. It's decided then. I'll let you be my girlfriend."

"That's Motemitsu-senpai for you! Making an advance on the new girl already!"

"And look at his eyes! Nothing but confidence!"

"No thanks." Lala rejected him on the spot.

"That's Motemitsu-senpai, only he could get rejected so fast!"

"Then how about this! A match!" The now named Motemitsu exclaimed, a look of desperation on his face. "If you can't hit my next ball, then you have to become my girlfriend!"

"Motemitsu-senpai throwing out such a one sided deal! Nothing but the best from senpai!"

"If it's a match than sure! I won't lose anyway." Lala agreed with a smile on her face.

"Lala-sama! You can't bring any more attention to yourself!" Peke yelled in a rushed whisper.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Lala said with less enthusiasm than before. "But I don't want to walk away…"

"Hey Lala! That was one amazing hit!" Lala looked to where the voice came from and saw Goku walking over, hand raised and a smile on his face.

"Goku-kun! Perfect timing!" Lala exclaimed, her smile coming back full force. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you take my place and win the match?" Lala asked with an innocent look, either forgetting to mention what losing would mean or choosing not to tell the Saiyan.

"Is that all, of course." Goku said while taking the bat from the girl's hands. "How do you play?"

"You just have to hit the ball with the stick." She told the Saiyan, getting a nod from the boy. "You'll do a great job. I know it!"

Goku walked up to the plate and took the stance he saw Lala take, holding the bat the same way as well. He was ready to win this match, his Saiyan blood screaming for any challenge.

"Are you filling in for her?" Motemitsu asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Ahahaha...get serious! You're Son Goku, right?" Motemitsu asked, getting a nod from the spiky haired boy. "This is great! Are you prepared to lose you 'fiancée' to me!?"

'Is he...one of Lala's suitors?' Goku thought with his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"An amateur like you won't be able to hit a ball thrown by me! You're challenging a future professional!" The blonde wound up his arm, preparing his best pitch. "YOU WISH!"

SPECIAL: MOTEMITSU-BALL!

Goku watched the ball fly towards him. With his perception, it was moving slower than a snail. Goku was determined to show up the pitcher for saying that he would take Lala, so he prepared his move. He poured Ki into the bat, a soft yellow glow coming from it. As the ball neared, Goku swung the bat with enough strength held back; as to not destroy the ball upon impact.

SUPER DRAGON SWING!

When Goku's 'attack' made contact with the ball, the spectators thought they were seeing things. The ball was quickly consumed by a yellow light, it forming an apparition of a Chinese like dragon. The dragon shot across the field, slightly tearing up the ground before it ascended into the sky and disappeared. The baseball continued much further after the dragon vanished.

Everyone stared in astonishment at the spectacle they just witnessed, none willing to believe it. Rito had regained consciousness just as Goku stepped on the plate, allowing him to witness his martial arts teacher blow his cover.

'Dammit, Goku-sensei…'

"Kyah, Goku-kun is so cool!" Lala cheered from beside Haruna, who looked like she just witnessed the impossible. She kind of did.

'That light...was similar to the one that shook Sainan...' Haruna was starting to get suspicious of the spiky-haired boy. She was about to voice her thoughts before she was interrupted.

"That was fun! Haruna, let's go to the next one!" Lala said getting a nod from the girl.

Goku walked up to Rito who looked at him with narrowed eyes. The Saiyan was smiling like a lunatic, Rito wasn't sharing the Saiyan's amusement.

"That was fun!"

"Were you listening to what I was saying on the roof or did you just not care." Rito asked with no emotion in his voice.

"The second one." Goku replied with a smile. Rito just sighed as the Saiyan gave his answer. He should have expected that one, so why did he even ask?

*VRUUUUVRUUUU*

"What was that?" Rito asked as he looked around for what was causing the weird noise, he then took notice of Goku shuffling his hand through his pocket. Goku continued this action for a moment before pulling out what look like a phone. "Goku-sensei, is that a phone?"

"Sort of...Zastin gave it to me so he could relay information about Lala's suitors to me." Goku said while looking at the phone like object. "He said Lala invented it, now what was it called…?"

"...Goku-sensei shouldn't you answer it?" Rito said after the weird noise continued for a couple more seconds.

"Yeah I guess..." Goku pushed a button on the screen, getting a connection with the space knight. "Hello, Zastin what's going on?"

"Goku-dono, something important has come up." Zastin's voice came through the device, Goku never put it up to his ear so Rito assumed it was meant to be on 'speaker' mode.

"Is it something concerning Lala's suitors?"

"It does Goku-dono..." Zastin paused as he thought about what to say. "Uh...one of Lala-sama's suitors has landed on Earth."

"When? It must've been recent since I didn't sense anything." Goku said while Rito looked shocked. One of Lala's suitors being on Earth meant that there was bound to be a fight coming.

"Uh, about that Goku-dono...he arrived earlier in the day."

"...Why are you telling us this now!?" Rito yelled at the phone while Goku was sensing for the suitor's Ki.

"Is Rito-san there as well?"

"Yeah, school just ended. Oh and Lala is attending Sainan High now." Goku told the knight.

"Why would Lala-sama attend school? She is one of the smartest in the universe." Zastin knew that the girl didn't need to go to school since she had a higher IQ than the top scientists on Deviluke combined.

"She wanted to stay near me." The Saiyan summarized why the girl was there. "So what does this guy look like?"

"We do not have a physical description, I called so you can be on your guard."

"Okay, I understand. Thanks Zastin." With that Goku ended the call and looked towards Rito. "So you ready for training?"

"What about that suitor guy?" Rito asked with a raised brow.

"We can wait until he makes his appearance." Goku said while he began to walk back to the school. "Now come on. Let's get are things and get to training!"

"Next, I'll introduce you to the girls tennis club that I'm affiliated with." Haruna lead Lala along the path to the tennis courts, Lala agreeing with eagerness to see what the club was like. As the girls were walking, Haruna spotted someone she was familiar with. "Ah, Sasuga-sensei, hello."

"Hey, Sairenji-kun." The person was taller than the two girls and had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a tracksuit with the jacket open, a blue shirt on underneath. His eyes stayed locked on Lala the entire time he spent walking up to the two girls. "Welcome to the tennis club."

Lala didn't know what it was but she didn't like the feeling she got when his eyes meet with hers. Something was off with this Sasuga.

"Back when he was a student, Sasuga-senpai was always the top rated varsity player." Haruna explained to the transfer student.

"I see." Lala took her eyes of the teacher and looked at the purple haired girl. She missed the lecherous gaze the man gave her.

* * *

 **Outskirts, Sainan City**

"Come on out Rito, let's see how you look." Goku called out to the boy, already wearing his gi.

"Fine, fine." Rito walked out from the public restrooms wearing a gi that matched Goku's. Peke had done an amazing job in making it, everything was the same as his. Peke was even able to get the Go kanji on the chest and back.

"Wow, look at you Rito! The gi looks like it fits perfectly!" Goku commented as he looked over the boy.

"Easy for you to say...why does it have to be weighted?" Rito asked the Saiyan who lifted his wrist to show his weighted wristband.

"All my gi, and Saiyan armor are weighted. The shirt is 30 pounds, your boots are 50 pounds each, and the wristbands are 5 pounds each." Goku explained.

"Are you sure I have to wear these?" Rito was struggling to move with the weight on his feet. And he was sure, given time, that he won't be able to support his torso with the weighted shirt on. He could move his arms but they were slower because of the extra weight.

"Yes, I'm sure. I used to wear that much when I trained years ago, so you should too." Goku said.

"How much do you wear now?" The boy was curious. The Saiyan was extremely strong and Rito wanted to know how much the boy wore.

"Don't know. I don't usual measure nowadays. As long as I can feel the weight then I'm good." Rito looked at the boy, mouth slightly open. Goku didn't know how much he wore, as long as he could feel the weights than he would use it. How strong was he?

"Okay Rito, first we'll start with a light jog around Sainan-"

"Wait, around Sainan?" Rito cut him off, eyes blinking. "You mean the entire city...?" Rito asked not sure if Goku was serious.

"Yep! We need to get your stamina up, so let's go!" Goku started to jog off down the road. Rito looked at him for a moment before narrowing his eyes and following after him. The boy asked Goku to train him and he agreed. There was no way he would quit right at the beginning.

Rito followed after his teacher, trying to ignore the weights he was wearing. This was just the start of Rito's training, and he was going to follow every instruction Goku gave him. He was going to get the answer to his question, no matter what!

* * *

 **End of the Chapter:**

 **" A Transfer Student and The First Training"**

* * *

 **Author notes (19 of November, 2019): That wraps it all up!**

* * *

 **A/N #2 (4th of February, 2020): And apparently, that was the only thing I wrote for the first author notes before I lost motivation because of the WiFi being down.**

 **Now, I know you've been waiting for the new update and honestly, I am also annoyed with my crappy inconsistent update schedule which, if you are a fan of my works (I don't think anyone is though other than this work lol) then you know how I have a very big problem with keeping up with my stories. My WiFi being down, the shit that happened to me IRL and all of that stuff has been occupying much of my time. Hey, I'm a Human as well you know?**

 **Well, putting that aside, I think I'm very satisfied with how I'm putting this chapter together. I don't know about that sensei-perverted-glance part though, I haven't really _completely_ rewatched the anime since I have an entertainment fatigue. And I just, like, seeing small bits–skipping scenes and whatnot instead of properly watching it. I don't know why myself but when I got to the Darkness and Darkness II, I just...found the whole story to be completely fanserviced and just straight-out ridiculous. I totally forgot how Rito has this ability that puts other harem protagonists' perverted accident to shame with how just by stumbling, he would enter an inappropriate position.**

 **I couldn't help but sigh at the time, I actually forgot about it.**

 **What the hell was I expecting from an ecchi anime?**

 **So I was really thinking how to get Yami like Goku without those erotic moments which made the Darkness remember Rito and why she was actually perverted in that form (other than that teriyaki scene). I've been thinking and then finally came to conclusion that battles, Goku's lust for battle should play a role in it. So I guess I'll make her more of a battle-crazed/obsessed girl?**

 **Well, I'm still thinking.**

 **Speaking of thinking, I had been pondering for a while now on what to do with Rito. The guy deserved more than what the manga and anime had shown, he really does. So I decided that he would have his own side of story with Haruna as the heroine (somewhat), a side story after he trained (or during it) with Goku to become the strongest Human on Earth and went to a certain place. That place has been mentioned above in one line of paragraph and it's from another anime that I think most of you would know since it has three seasons already. The side story will involve Rito as he experience three sides including his which would be the extraterrestrial side.**

 **I decided to do it because I found the Earth of To Love-Ru universe to be pretty much barren for me, it has nothing interesting in it that would make it special so I wanted to add and make something for it to stand out. The one with Rito's side of story and the military for the Earth that would make Rito's extraterrestrial side even more interesting.**

 **Of course, that's not to say about Goku though since as you can see, I have added the divinity aspect of the To Love-Ru universe and have it connect to the 12 Universes that is under Zen'Oh's rule. I also added history to it, I don't know if you get the reference of the game and if you don't, then it's from Hollow Knight. A metroidvania created by Team Cherry which, if I'm being incredibly honest here, is a fucking incredible game. I especially love the lore it has, hidden in every parts of the world itself.**

 **And there's also a mentioning of a Kaioshin there and the Seven Heavenly Kai which, if you could guess, would be the seven opponents featured in future arc. I hope you guys like it though especially those guys who seemed to be disappointed and angry at the first attempt at adding a formidable opponent which is an OC named Drazu Azule who used to be featured in many of my previous old-cringe fanfics before as I can't actually think of a better name back then and maybe still am right now.**

 **That is all for the casual talk so now, let's get to the serious one shall we?**

 **Okay, first of all, I think I'm realizing how most harems now is pretty...idiotic and unrealistic. I know, I know, harems like in anime can't exist in a real life at all but what I'm trying to say is that I didn't enjoy harem as much as I did back then because I found it to be not genuine. Like, their feelings were mostly half-assed and I find myself getting more interested in a relationships that took more than one arc or episode to finally bloom. Perhaps MobuSeka (The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mobs) and OreGairu (My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU) impacted me much more than I realize, MobuSeka with how it really develops the relationship with the two love interest in the first three volumes to the point I myself think getting two of them as wives is appropriate and OreGairu telling me how most harems aren't genuine at all.**

 **Man, did my taste changed so much.**

 **Therefore because of this, I had decided to tone down Goku's harem.**

 **Here are the harem members that I decided for now; Lala Satalin Deviluke, Run, Golden Darkness, Kotegawa Yui.**

 **That's all for now, I'm really fine with less harem members. I don't exactly know what to do with Momo and Nana, I really don't but I hope I do in the future. I guess I could do it the same way as the anime or manga did with Rito but then again, I prefer Lala over Momo as the main heroine. And I'm totally going to develop Goku's relationship with the four in hopefully good paces that it makes you think Goku should just take four of them to be his wives (I really am hoping for it).**

 **For those who is still interested in reading this fanfic, you rock dude. Thanks for staying with me and I hope this chapter satisfies y'all. Please leave reviews, I don't care whether it'd be bad or good just write one so it can motivate me further to continue this fanfic. I just love reading you guys' reviews.**

 **Well, see you on the next chapter.**

 **Ja-na.**

* * *

 **A/N #3 (23rd of April, 2020): I'm just going to say a few words.**

 **I'm sorry for being late but well, financial problem is a thing so you guys have to bear with me ;)**

* * *

 **A/N #4 (24 of May, 2020): Thanks a lot for your continuous support, really appreciate it.**

 **Power scaling below, remastered a bit. Enjoy all of the analyzation.**

* * *

 **Power Scaling below, Remastered**

* * *

 **Power levels;**

 **Gid Lucion Devilike: ?**

 **Able to bust stars at 1%, buff that the original author gave. He's a solar system buster at this point and could be a formidable opponent for a high-balled/wanked Saitama (if you take his facts in account because otherwise, you're just a fan wanking his feats (-_-) oh boy).**

 **Lala Satalin Deviluke: 150,000**

 **Golden Darkness: 90,000**

 **Golden Darkness (Darkness form): 120,000**

 **Zastin (Without Amanogawa): 500,000**

 **Zastin (With Amanogawa): 1,000,000**

 **Zastin (Trained, Without Amanogawa): 1,700,000**

 **Zastin (Trained, With Amanogawa): 3,400,000**

 **Yuuki Rito (Pre-Training): 3 - 4**

 **Yuuki Rito (In-Training): 200 - ? (will increase by time)**

 **Yuuki Rito (Post-Training): 20,000,000 - ?**

 **Goku (Heavily Suppressed): 300,000,000**

 **Goku (Base): - - - -**

 **Note: Remember, the cast of To Love-Ru has been buffed whereas Goku stayed the same way as he is. No low-ball for him, if you will.**

* * *

 **Now, I've watched the anime bit by bit till Darkness II. Lala is apparently stronger than Yami even in her Darkness form as she could push herself even more during her blast against Yami's planet-splitting attack even though when she didn't, she still was able to overpower it.**

 **The reason why Gid turned into a child (originally, a baby back then) was because he used too much power in the intergalactic war and slowly regained his powers. I'm making him to receive all of his powers back he's more powerful here so that's a change from the canon. Though, his appearance is still that of a child's.**

 **Zastin will undergo a training that will increase his power level quite a lot for the upcoming battle against Goku for the galaxy to watch.**

 **Rito, in his training, will receive quite a buff for a Dragon Ball Human standard as even at the power level of 200, during when he's still training, he can bust the Moon. Like I said, I'm planning for him to have his own side of story which is going to be fun to write honestly, seeing as he also crosses over to another franchise. Look forward to that.**

 **Goku in base, after training with Vegeta and having Whis as their mentor, receive a significant amount of increase in power. Even during GT, Goku's base had already surpassed DBZ Goku's power in Super Saiyan 3. Now, he's nearly as strong Super Saiyan God, nearly as strong as Super Anime's Base Goku. His power level cannot be calculated with even new scouters.**

 **In conclusion with the buff the original author had created, Lala is actually a planet buster along with Yami, Zastin is a star buster, Rito's a Moon-buster and Gid is solar system buster. Meanwhile, Goku at base is a multi-galaxy buster which is why I decided to add the Seven Heavenly Kai so that we could see him transform even just Super Saiyan. Don't worry though, he'll also have a worthy opponent in the future which also belongs to the same universe as he is (I'm sure you guys know who it is).**


End file.
